


Rescue Me From Doubt

by Hillary08



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Forced Heat, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Captivity, Dissociation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Mentioned Former Rape, Mentioned M-Preg, Mentioned former abuse, Mentioned former prostitution, Mentioned non-consensual photos, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Explicit Rape, Omegas are Second-class Citizens, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Violence, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillary08/pseuds/Hillary08
Summary: Hollyoaks A/B/O fan fiction.In a world where omegas are second class citizens, Harry Thompson has had a pretty terrible life. He knows he can't trust anyone, but then he meets James.James is the pack alpha of the Nightingale Clan who upon meeting Harry decides that maybe having an omega wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.





	1. Chapter 1

The kennel is surprisingly lighter and happier than James had expected. The walls are a pale yellow and although the linoleum floors look tacky, they’re clean and free of any rubbish. Even the beta workers are cheerful and incredibly helpful. Yet he’s still anxious as they make their way to the omega pens.

It was only at the insistence of his entire pack that he finds himself here to purchase an omega. His mother had begged and both Ellie and Nathan had argued about how as a young pack alpha, he needs an omega to cement his status. James had only agreed grudgingly to look and see if there were any he’d be interested in. He’s already regretting it. 

“Before you enter the pen, do you have any questions?” The beta employees looks to James, a hand on the door knob. 

“No, thank you.” 

“Right, well, they’re just through here. Feel free to talk to any of them but we ask that you purchase one before leaving any marks or scenting them. Some of these omegas don’t know how to handle themselves around alphas, but we do our best.” 

Once the door’s open James can see the large room. The floor has a thick green carpet and the walls are painted a pale blue. There’s about 40 omegas inside, ranging from toddlers to probably his age. In one corner toys are strewn about the ground as several omega children play, talking excitedly to a middle aged beta couple. The majority of the other omegas either are curled up in blanket nests along the wall or talking to the other alphas who are looking to purchase.

A few teenage omegas walk up to James as he hesitates near the door. One of the girls says, “Hello, what’s your name?” 

“James.” 

She smiles, gorgeous green eyes lighting up, “That’s a lovely name. I’m Emma, and this is Amber and Clair. It’s nice to meet you.” 

All three young omegas crowd around him, blocking him off from the rest of the room. 

“Where are you from?”

“What’s your pack like?”

“What’s your pack ranking?”

James forces one of his most charming smiles on before brushing them aside, “Look ladies, I’m not here to play 20 questions and I don’t want to be rude, but I’m looking for a male omega.” And someone who’s older than my son, he adds silently. Romeo would never let him hear the end of it if he came home with a young teenager. 

Abruptly they turn around, leaving him as they move onto a different alpha. James barely pays them any attention as they try to get in between the other alpha and the female omega he seems to be talking animatedly with. 

James sighs and pulls more fully into the room. He’s had limited experience with omegas before this and it’s all a bit much. He’s never even really met a male omega, although they’re not super rare. Mac had had certain, opinions on their worth that James hadn’t agreed with. But with Mac gone and his family’s full support he was determined to at least meet one. Even if he didn’t purchase one today. 

The majority of the omegas are female, but there’s a group of male omegas cuddling in one of the nests. James purposely walks towards them when someone catches his eye. 

It’s a male omega. Young. Maybe early 20s or late teens. Blond. But what makes James pause is the way he’s sitting. The omega’s huddled alone in one of the corners. A blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he’s scowling at the rest of the room. As if he’s daring anyone to even try and come closer. 

Inexplicably, James finds himself changing directions, somehow drawn to this vision who seems so contradictory. As he gets closer he realized how gorgeous the omega is. With big blue eyes and beautiful full lips he’s literally the picture of a perfect omega, even if he is glaring daggers at the alpha as he gets closer. 

James stops about 10 feet away from the omega before he sits down, not wanting to scare the already angry boy. “My name is James. What’s yours?”

The omega glowers at him before spitting out, “Harry.”

“Do you have a last name Harry?” 

“Thompson.” It’s spoken with slightly less hostility but it’s still abundantly clear the omega doesn’t want James anywhere near him. 

“Harry Thompson.” The words feel right on Jame’s tongue, even as the boy hesitates for a moment. His glare slipping to something softer for just a second before the stoney expression is back. “It’s a nice name. It suits you.”

“I don’t care if you like it.” But there’s a stubborn blush rising into the omega’s cheeks and James feels just an iota of satisfaction before continuing. 

“Where are you from?”

And just like that any tiny success is gone. The omega scowls at James and turns away towards the wall. “None of your business.” 

The alpha tries not to show his frustration but can’t help mentally kicking himself. This omega hardly seems like one of the docile ones raised in the kennel. He’s most likely been given away by his pack or sold off. Either one is bound to be difficult to open up about. 

“Fine, we’ll talk about something else. I’m originally from Brighton, but my pack and I now live a bit outside of Hollyoaks Village.”

The omega doesn’t respond so James continues, “I somewhat recently became the pack alpha of the Nightingale Clan. Which consists of my mother, my siblings and my son.”

“You have a son?”

James holds back a smile as the omega glowers in the corner, still refusing to look at him. 

“Yes, his name is Romeo, but you’re probably not much older than he is. He’s 17. How old are you, by the way?”

Harry ignores the question, “Romeo’s a pretty terrible name. It’s like the play.” 

James can’t help the chuckle that pushes out of his throat. Apparently this omega know more than just cross stitching. The alpha has never been of fan of keeping omega’s uneducated, and even if Harry doesn’t know much more, at least it’s a start. “I couldn’t agree more. Plus, his sister is even named Juliet.” 

The omega lets out a snicker before turning back to James, “You must be pretty awful at naming pups.” he teases. 

James’ smile fades before looking down at the floor. He clears his throat softly as he makes eye contact again. Harry’s frozen in his corner, expression composed, but there’s something disturbingly familiar in his eyes. Fear. 

“I didn’t get to name either of them actually. Honestly, I didn’t even know Romeo existed until about a year ago.”  
The omega’s silent in the corner, motionless with his face completely unreadable. So James continues.

“Romeo’s mother, Donna-Marie, wasn’t someone I knew very well and my father ended up paying her off not to tell me about the pregnancy. I figured out when Romeo came knocking on my door telling me I was his dad.” 

“How did you react?”

“Well, I was angry at first. At Donna-Marie and at my father for not telling me. It took awhile but Romeo and I get along now. He even lives with me at our pack’s house.” 

James pauses for a minute, gazing at the omega before continuing. “Tell me something about yourself. Anything.” 

Harry nuzzles into the blankets draped around him, covering his face as he takes in their calming scent. “I’m 20.”

The smile spreading across James’ face is authentic. At least the omega isn’t still a teenager, even if he does look young. Romeo would never let him live it down. 

“Can I come closer? I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

James waits for Harry’s wary nod before inching closer. As he scoots forward the omega seems to bend in on himself. Tighter and smaller until he looks like he can’t fold up any more. James stops about 5 feet from him, not wanting to push too far too fast. 

“I’m 33. In case you were curious.” 

Harry makes a noncommittal shrug. Still cowering in on himself with the blanket wrapped tightly around his neck and chin. His blue eyes staring warily at James. A part of the alpha wants nothing more than to stroke Harry’s cheek, to run his fingers through the dirty blond hair. Even though he knows it would be unwelcome, a part of his can’t resist this gorgeous omega in front of him. But fortunately, James has never been one to be ruled by his emotions. 

“Tell me something else about yourself.” James can’t help it, he wants to know everything about Harry Thompson.

It takes a second, but he can hear Harry’s muffled response. “I like football.” 

James knows next to nothing about the sport but he’s grateful for at least a bit more information. 

“Do you like to watch or play?”

“Both.”

“Do you get to play often in here?”

He shakes his head.

“When was the last time you played?”

Harry just shrugs, relaxing his position ever so slightly to be more comfortable. 

“I’ve never really played much football. There are different positions I think, but I don’t know much about it.” 

It’s amazing to James just how much Harry knows about the sport and how excited he gets when explaining it. How he talks with his hands when’s he’s trying to make something clear. The omega’s eyes practically glow he’s so passionate about the game and its rules. James asks clarifying questions and is overjoyed when Harry responds. He’s glorious, and so breath-takingly beautiful that James can’t seem to help scooting just a little bit closer. 

Harry isn’t even curled up anymore, letting his legs stretch out ahead of him, blanket still wrapped around his neck like a cape. James finds himself leaning back against the wall, just about an arms reach from Harry when the omega finishes his enthusiastic sports talk. 

“You’ll have to teach me how to play properly sometime. Although I can’t promise that I’ll be any good.” 

“That’s fine. I’ll be good enough for the both of us.” Harry teases.

James’ laugh seems to ease the omega even more and he chuckles himself. Harry is anything but the weak, useless male omegas that Mac described and James finds himself smug at how wrong his father had been. Harry’s perfect.

“I don’t doubt that one bit.”

The omega’s smile is stunning and all James wants to do is kiss him. The alpha takes a deep breath before reigning back in his desires. 

“Harry, would you be okay with coming home with me tonight?” 

The omega freezes, still wrapped tightly in the blanket as he moves his arms to his side and pulls his legs back up to his chest. Cautiously, he mutters out, “Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Asking you, of course. I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” 

Harry stares deeply into James’ eyes, untrusting and cautious. But whatever he sees makes him nod softly. 

James’ cheeks ache with how wide his smile is and he can’t help the joy that leaps up into his heart. This gorgeous, wonderful omega is going to be his. 

“I can’t wait for you to meet everyone. They’re all just going to love you. Oh, I need to go talk with one of the workers. Or do you come with me? I don’t even know.”

Harry’s hiding a laugh behind his hand, but seems relaxed. “You go talk to them, and I’ll stay here.”

“Right, perfect, just, stay.”

Harry’s annoyed at the frustration that rises in him as James gets up and walks back over to the door. That he’s let out into the open air while Harry, being an omega, is stuck in the suffocating pen. He already knows that he’ll never see the alpha again. No matter how sincere he seems now, once James talks to the beta workers about him the alpha will never pick him. And no one would blame him. 

The best Harry can do is accept that he’ll stay forever in this omega kennel. It’s much safer than the alternatives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James takes Harry home and learns a little bit more about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a couple of weeks ago, so before anything from this last week on Hollyoaks and I couldn't bring myself to change anything about it.

“Hello, my name is James Nightingale and I’m here to talk about purchasing one of your omegas.”

The receptionist is bubbly as he pulls out the proper paperwork, “Certainly, sir. Which omega did you want?”

“Harry Thompson.”

“Perfect, if you could fill out this form, I’ll bring out his file so we can finalize the purchase.”

“Thank you.” James takes the clipboard and moves to take a seat in the bright waiting room. It’s a standard questionnaire about his pack: their standing, history and finances. He’s just finishing once the beta returns carrying the folder with Harry’s information. James can hardly wait for this whole process to be done so he can take his omega home. 

“Sir, I’m sorry to do this to you, but before you can purchase Harry you need to talk to my supervisor. Take this folder and your paperwork right down that hallway, first door on the left.” 

Somewhat bewildered, James takes the paperwork and walks down the short hallway, rapping quickly on the door. 

“Come in.” 

James opens the door into the office of another beta employee. 

“Please, have a seat.” 

James obeys before handing her the folder and the clipboard. “The receptionist said I needed to speak with you before I can take Harry home.”

“Hold on, give me just one second.” She glances quickly at the paperwork before opening up the folder and looking inside. The change is instantaneous. Her confusion is gone as the beta leans back in her chair, leaving the folder open on her desk. “Oh, you mean Harry Thompson.”

“Yes. What seems to be the problem?” James can feel himself getting frustrated with the beta employee as she pauses for just a second too long. 

“There’s no problem, it’s just that we want to make sure you know everything before deciding. You see, Harry’s one of our more troubled omegas.” 

“How so?” 

“Well, he’s been here for 5 months and hasn’t made any friends or even tried to include himself with the other omegas. We’re not sure exactly where he comes from or even if Harry Thompson is his real name. He was picked up off the streets where he had been,” she halts, seeming to try and find the right words, “selling himself.”

James blinks, no wonder the omega had seemed so hesitant. 

But the woman doesn’t stop there, “We’ve also found some prominent scars along his back and shoulders. Possibly from his time on the streets, but most notably he has a couple of bite marks. One on the base of his throat and another on his upper thigh. Here, I have pictures.”

She hands James the printed photos and he can only look on in horror. It’s obvious that these pictures weren’t taken willingly. Harry seems almost lifeless or possibly drugged as every mark is cataloged and noted. It makes James feel sick when he thinks of the hands on the omega’s skin. The bites at least somewhat make sense, an attempted bonding gone wrong perhaps. But he’s never known anyone to purposefully hurt an omega. Then again, being without a pack must have left him practically defenseless to the more vile parts of humanity. 

James swallows back bile as he hands the employee the disturbing photos. Of course Harry had been afraid of him. If even the betas sworn to protect him had drugged him and treated him like meat to be sold. He can’t imagine what the streets had been like for the unbonded omega. 

“Is there anything else I should be aware of before I finish the purchasing process?” 

The beta is flabbergasted, “Wait, um, you still wish to bring Harry into your pack?”

“Yes. Is there a problem with that?”

“No sir, I just thought… sorry. Um, there’s only one more thing that you probably want to know, It says here in our records that Harry hasn’t experienced his heat while in this facility. Which means that he’ll being going into heat in the next month or so. Just so you’re aware.” 

James stocks away the information, he won’t do anything that the omega is uncomfortable with. “Is that all?”

“Yes sir. Now, if you wait in the lobby we’ll have some employees bring Harry to you as I finish up your paperwork.”

James doesn’t need any further prompting as he books it out of the office and back into the waiting room. It’s a lot of information to process. Everything Harry’s been through. But James just can’t leave the omega here. Even with all of the mess some part of James knows that he has to protect Harry. He can’t handle anyone else ever hurting the omega again. No matter what.

“Mister Nightingale?”

James stands up and looks over to the workers pushing Harry in a wheelchair. He’s strapped in but his head is hanging down unresponsive. 

“What happened?” James can hardly stop himself from checking Harry’s pulse as he feels his heart speed up in his chest. 

“We just gave him a sedative. It helps some omegas travel better and we didn’t want to risk him causing a scene. We’ll help you get him out to your car.” 

James is fuming as they wheel the lifeless omega out of the facility and into the parking lot. Had they really needed to drug Harry for a 30 minute car ride? Ridiculous. 

“When will he wake up?”

“The medication will wear off in a few hours. He might be a bit groggy afterwards but he should be fine by tomorrow morning.” 

“Perfect, thank you.” James could kill all of them he’s so mad. 

They place Harry in the backseat, careful to lay him down gently before pulling away the wheelchair and shutting the door. 

“Have a safe trip and please come back for all of your omega needs.”

James nods curtly before stepping into the driver’s seat and pulling slowly out of the parking lot, careful not to jostle Harry. He vows never to go back there again. Harry may be an omega, but he’s a Nightingale omega now and deserves to be treated as such. If anyone had ever drugged his mother or sister without their consent there’d be hell to pay.

The drive is quiet and normal, with James doing his best to keep Harry asleep and safe. The omega slumps curled up across the seats. He’s wearing soft gray sweatpants and a light blue shirt with a high neckline. A sturdy black collar wrapped around his delicate throat that wasn’t there when they talked in the pen. Just hearing the omega snuffle and breathe soothes James immensely. Harry looks so young and calm. Seeing him safe is a balm to the alpha’s nerves. 

The older man had rather hoped to be able to introduce Harry to his family tonight, but it might be easier this way. To let the omega handle everything in the morning. 

As James parks the car he lets himself take a moment to look over Harry. He appears so young and open. Completely free from stress and fear. It settles something in the alpha to see his future mate looking so carefree. As if validating his choice in the gorgeous omega. 

James cradles the omega in his arms, finally able to get a clear scent of his Harry. He smells sweet as sugar, but with a hint of something fresh, like grass. It’s intoxicating and it takes all of James’ strength not to bury his nose in Harry’s scent glands and just breathe him in. 

The omega looks so small and helpless in the older man’s arms. And he can’t help the comforting purr buzzing in his chest as he keeps Harry close to his body and makes his way up the few steps to the Nightingale pack home. 

And of course, nothing can ever be calm in his house. 

“James darling, let me get a good look at him.” Marnie chimes immediately once James gets the door closer. 

“Well done dad,” Romeo says sarcastically, “he looks younger than me.” 

“Give him room to breathe you two.” Ellie pushes into the kitchen, trying to get a good look at the omega in her brother’s arms. But at least she’s keeping her distance. 

“Shush, all of you. He’s asleep.” 

“Oh the poor dear must have been exhausted to fall asleep at this hour.” Marnie pushes back Romeo who glowers good naturedly at his grandmother as she steps closer to James. “I already prepared your room if you want him there. Or we could put him in the omega room if you prefer, just until he wakes up.” 

“Thank you mother. We’ll be in my room.” James hurriedly steps by her and up the stairs towards his room, grateful for some privacy for at least a few hours. 

Harry’s dead to the world in his arms as he drops him gently onto the bed. The omega curls up instinctively, gripping a pillow and wrapping his lean arms around it. It’s glorious for James to see his future mate, safe and content in his new home. The alpha takes his place at a little side table and pulls out his laptop to get some work done while his beautiful omega sleeps off the sedative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up.

It’s a few hours later when Harry starts to show signs of life. James hurriedly stows away his computer and looks to the omega waking up slowly on his bed. 

And suddenly, Harry’s wide awake. 

The omega jerks up, pushing his back against the headboard as he looks around wildly. His breathing is ragged and quick as one hand starts yanking on the collar and his eyes slowly fill with tears. There’s a terrified growl rumbling from Harry’s throat that screams of aggression and panic. 

Slowly, James steps back from the table and closer to the bed, careful not to make any quick moves. He holds up his hand and approaches the omega, who’s still jerking savagely against the collar wrapped around his neck. “Calm down, you’re safe. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Harry keeps pulling at the collar and doesn’t stop growling as James pushes closer, the pitch getting higher and shakier as the alpha reaches the end of the bed. 

James halts and sits down cautiously, not wanting to scare Harry anymore than he already is. “It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re safe.” The low soothing tones seem to work at least a little bit as the growl tapers off, leaving Harry’s gasping breaths as the only thing breaking the silence. 

The alpha continues, “You’re in my home. This is my room and no one here is going to hurt you. I promise.” 

Harry looks doubtful but he doesn’t protest as James keeps speaking, “Take your time. You’re safe.” 

The omega seems to mull this over, still breathing too quickly and yanking on the collar. It kills James to see him so distressed as the tears slide down his cheeks. 

“You can take that off if you want. The collar.” James’ sister and mother had never worn collars and James wasn’t about to change that anytime soon. 

With his hands fumbling, Harry reaches towards the clasp, fingers shaking as he struggles to undo the latch. 

A part of James desperately wants to take it off for the poor boy, but the alpha knows that if he got that close the startled omega could become even more petrified. 

It takes far too long, but eventually Harry’s able to remove the collar and throw it across the room. As far away from himself as possible. Already he’s able to breathe easier, even if he still looks down warily at James. 

They stay seated separately for a few minutes until Harry’s breathing slows down to normal and he slumps back against the headboard, suddenly exhausted. 

“Can I get you anything? Something to drink perhaps?”

“Water.” his voice is slightly raspy from the panic still coursing through him. 

James steps back to the mini fridge his mother had prepared and pulls out a couple water bottles. Returning to his spot, he carefully rolls one to Harry before opening his own and taking a drink. The omega takes a small sip before closing it up again and turning to face James. “What did they tell you about me?” 

The alpha pauses, deciding how best to continue, “They picked you up off the streets. And they mentioned your scars.” James refuses to tell Harry about the photos. The very idea makes him feel sick. He can’t imagine how the omega would react. 

Harry nods cautiously, eyes mistrustful as he continues, “You still chose me. Why?” 

“I couldn’t handle leaving you there with them.” It’s not the whole truth, but it’s enough to be a proper response. 

“Most alpha’s don’t like damaged goods.” 

It’s surprising to James just how angry the statement makes him. The idea of Harry being viewed as so little has him furious. “You are not damaged goods and you will not talk about yourself in that manner. Is that clear?” 

The omega grabs the pillow he had been curled around and crouches down lower. Rubbing his cheek soothingly against the soft surface, he nods gently. A whine pushes past his lips that he can’t quite bite back. Harry’s curled up, trying to make himself less of a target for the angry alpha that’s far too close to him. His instincts screaming to submit to seem like less of a threat. 

Instead of comforting James, Harry’s reaction has the exact opposite effect. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to- I was just… sorry.” The alpha practically reeks of regret as he looks at the frightened omega. 

The silence is heavy as James continues, “I would never let someone say that about you. You’re part of my pack and that means something. Do you understand?” 

Harry nods cautiously, not trusting his voice. 

“Good.” James gives a small smile and settles cross-legged on the bed facing the curled up omega. “It’s getting pretty late, but if you want I can give you a tour of the house. Not too many people should be out at this hour.” 

Harry just shakes his head, face still pushed into the soft pillow. He’s exhausted after the panic of waking up in a strange place and the collar. He’d thought for one terrible moment that he’d been back with his last pack. Plus, the scent of this new alpha is strangely comforting. Harry knows it’s just the pheromones that are making him react this way after being so scared, but it’s still nice. It permeates the bed’s material and the entire room. Something like coffee, with just a hint of crushed leaves. Even with the usual alpha musk included he finds it calming. Soothing in a way Harry’s unfamiliar with. He knows it’s his instincts going haywire but it’s been a long time since he’s felt any semblance of safety and he can’t quite bring himself to lose it now. 

He’s mentally kicking himself as he draws his focus back to James. This is no time to get distracted, even if the alpha is striving to project calmness and protection. 

“Would you like something to eat? There are some granola bars.” 

Harry shakes his head, his stomach feels like it’s been tied in knots. Probably from the drugs and the anxiety. 

James stands up, careful to move slowly so as not to spook the gorgeous omega. “I’m just about to get ready for bed. Don’t worry.” The alpha could almost taste the spike of fear, “I’ll be sleeping on the floor, but feel free to take the bed.”

He steps into the adjoining bathroom to prepare himself, hyper aware of any noise from his bed room. Once he’s done James walks quietly back only to find the bed stripped of it’s blankets and pillows with the omega nesting in the corner farthest from the door and the collar that’s still lying prone on the floor. It takes all his will power not to chuckle at Harry’s stubbornness. He’s so adorable the alpha can’t understand who would have hurt the young man. 

James pulls out the extra blanket and pillow before settling for laying out by the door to the hallway. Some instinctual part of him needing to protect his future mate from any and all threats. The older man takes the undesirable collar, careful not to make a sound, and places it in the nearby waste bin. Clinging to the material is the acidic scent of fear. Something he never wants his omega to experience again. 

Across the room Harry is finishing his nest. It’s soothing to give into this instinct, to place the materials just so to reach the desired effect. He’s pretty sure these are the nicest sheets he’s ever seen. Even if they are twisted around him on the floor. The omega even finds himself wrapping around the pillow that smells the strongest of the alpha. Scenting it lightly with his own scent to calm himself down. He’s not sure if he’ll actually be able to fall asleep, having woken up not long ago, but it’s comforting to feel hidden from the world. Tentatively safe from anyone who’d want to hurt him. 

He doesn’t trust it of course. Even if his instincts scream at him to cling to the alpha near the door. To rely on him for protection and safety. To drop his guard and trust. That omega part of him may be a fool, but Harry’s not. He already knows the ending to this story and it’s not a happy one. No matter how many fairy tales his mother read to him about love and the mating bond he knows it’s not for him. Can’t be for him. 

Once James finds out Harry just hopes he can escape before things get too ugly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to meet some of the Nightingale pack.

James groggily opens his eyes and sits up, glancing over at the still sleeping omega in the corner. Harry’s surrounded fully by the bundle of blankets and some deep need of the alphas is fulfilled. His future mate is safe and comfortable, completely protected from those who’d want to do him harm. It’s settling to James as he carefully gets up, trying not to make a sound to startle the darling omega. 

Breakfast is the first thing on his mind as he gazes to Harry. It’s been hours since either of them have eaten, plus, James is certain the food can’t have been that great at the omega center. He can’t wait to care for the young man in every way, to show him that he can relax and feel safe here in his new home. 

The alpha can’t stand to leave Harry here defenseless. Although James knows his instincts are going haywire, he has no more control over them then his need to breathe. Logically, he knows the omega will be safe, but a part of the alpha feels that he has to be here, to make sure Harry knows he’s protected and can be completely free of fear. 

James lets out a heavy sigh as he walks into the adjoining bathroom to get himself ready, even as his ears are trained on Harry’s slow and steady heartbeat. He hadn’t quite expected to feel this way so quickly. Sure, he’s heard all about his alpha instincts and he’s felt them on occasion, but nothing this strong or this pervasive. He can’t imagine ever letting the omega out of his sight. All of the alpha’s instincts demanding that his attention be on his future mate. Even these few moments, his entire focus can only be on Harry. It’s intoxicating to be near him, even though they barely know each other. 

James carefully reels back in the emotions pounding in his chest. He’s not going to force anything on the omega. Won’t even pressure him. All he wants is for Harry to be safe and happy. To feel comfortable here, surrounded by his new family. To never again feel the acidic burn of fear and pain. Some part of the alpha, that bitter, vengeful part, wants to make everyone who ever hurt the young omega pay. Those scars across his back can’t all be accidental. Some of them looked like, James shudders, whipping wounds. No one would ever even consider doing anything like that ever again. Not while he’s here. 

The alpha pulls back on his shirt after the quick shower. Careful to hide his own marks. Some stories need more time to tell, and he won’t burden Harry with his childhood horrors. Mac’s gone, locked in his own mind. Good riddance, the monster had it coming. 

Stepping back into the bedroom, James notes that the omega is awake. He doesn’t appear too anxious which is a relief. The alpha was worried that Harry would have another panic attack upon waking up in an unfamiliar place. 

James moves to sit down on the bed, facing Harry but giving him plenty of room. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine.” His voice is thick and the alpha’s heart almost flutters with how adorable his future mate looks. His hair is sticking up and he’s still groggy and out of it from his night sleep. James shakes himself slightly, his instincts are going crazy. Although Harry does look quite cute, even if he is grumpy after waking up. 

“I thought we’d go down and get a bit of breakfast. It’s a little late, so Ellie, Nathan and Alfie should be gone, but we’ll most likely run into my mother and Romeo. Is that alright with you?”

Harry nods warily. Most likely no one will try to hurt him here, at least not for the first few weeks. The alpha seems sincere about that much. Plus an opportunity to look around the house would be ideal. The thought of being pawed at and prodded is unwelcome. It’ll happen sooner or later, but the feeling is off-putting. Although it’s better to do so now while it’s still relatively safe. 

The omega carefully starts pulling himself out of his blanket nest, all too aware of the alpha watching him. He glares at James, who gazes pointedly away at the wall. It’s frustrating enough to be in a new area, he doesn’t want to feel like he’s on display again. 

Once Harry extracts himself from the sheets and pillows, still carefully organized just how he likes it, he looks at the alpha who’s sitting on the bed. 

“The bathroom’s through that door if you want a minute to freshen up.” 

The omega blinks, expression giving nothing away as he disappears behind the door for some privacy. 

Once Harry’s ready, they make their way down the stairs towards the kitchen. They walk side by side and James is careful not to get too close, though his instincts want nothing more than to thoroughly scent the omega. But the alpha is aware that the sentiment most likely is not reciprocated so he holds back. 

They run into Romeo in the living room that’s connected to the kitchen. 

“‘Sup pop.” Thankfully Romeo seems too distracted by his video games to even give them a second glance. 

They make their way to the kitchen where James starts preparing them coffee and toast. Nothing too fancy, but hopefully Harry will like it. 

“Darling, you should have told me you were up, I’ve been so excited to meet our pack’s newest member. And Romeo, stop that game, don’t you have some cleaning to do? Your room is an absolute disaster.” 

Romeo huffs good-naturedly at his grandmother before pausing the game and setting down his controller. “Just because we organize our rooms differently doesn’t make mine a mess.” 

“Yes, well throwing things all across the floor doesn’t exactly count as ‘organized.’” Marnie reaches the counter as Romeo turns around on the couch to face the kitchen. “Well? Introduce us James.” 

The pack alpha sighs, “Mother, this is Harry, Harry, this is my mother, Marnie Nightingale.” 

“What am I? Chopped liver?”

“And this is my son, Romeo.” 

Marnie steps forward into the kitchen towards Harry and before James can stop her she walks right up to the skittish omega, “So nice to meet you my dear.” 

The alpha’s keeping a careful eye on his mother and Harry, ready to seperate them if it becomes too much for the omega. Marnie holds out a perfectly manicured hand, which Harry takes, before she pulls him into a loose hug. It’s not at all strange for omegas to embrace upon meeting but it has James holding his breath. 

“Darling,” Marnie calls back to James, “You didn’t even scent him properly.” 

She holds the too still omega in her arms as she starts to meticulously scent him. James is about the step forward to pull his mother off Harry when Harry melts completely into her embrace. Dumb-founded, James can only watch as his mother rubs her wrist soothingly against Harry’s throat, spreading her calming scent like a marker over his skin. Surprisingly, the younger omega angles his neck, exposing it to her thorough scenting. Marnie is gently purring as Harry lowers his head to rest on her shoulder. She wraps her arms around him, softly rubbing her main scent gland across his hair. 

The alpha has never seen Harry so, docile. He’s even letting out a stuttering purr as he relaxes fully. It’s not unusual for new omegas to be scented by other members in the pack as a way to comfort them and help them feel like they belong. But James hadn’t expected Harry to acquiesce so calmly and completely. He’s putty in Marnie’s hands as he settles into her embrace. She murmurs soft words against his skin as she rubs her arms down the length of his back. Harry shudders softly but doesn’t pull away, instead he nestles into her, putting his nose directly on her main scent gland. Breathing in the calming scent of the pack’s head omega. 

‘She smells like home’ Harry thinks dizzily. He remembers his mom from before her death. The scent of cherries and wild flowers that would relax him after any nightmare. One time, when she was late coming home, she had found him in her room. Worried about her and drowning his aching skin in her lovely scent. His instincts using the smell to self soothe. She’d chuckled and crawled into the bed after him, chasing away all his childhood fears with her presence. It was one of the last times that Harry had felt truly safe. 

He pulls away with some level of difficulty, determined not to make a blubbering mess of himself as he blinks away tears. Unfortunately, Marnie notices. 

She places a hand gently on Harry’s cheek, softly guiding him to look her in the eye, “Now, I know it can be a bit frightening, with the new place and everything. James can be a bit closed off but give him a chance eh? And if you ever need anything, anything at all, I’m here.” 

Harry nods as she gently pats his cheek before pulling back her hand. “Now James, how about a bit of breakfast while I get to know Harry better.” She grabs onto Harry’s hand, pulling him along with her towards the couch. 

He doesn’t fight her, instead following willingly. Even Romeo doesn’t seem to mind too much as she shoos him away from the TV over to James in the kitchen. The two omegas huddle on the sofa, speaking in soft tones as Romeo turns to James, “You making us breakfast of what old man?”

The pack alpha rolls his eyes, “I’m making us breakfast, as in Harry and me. Feel free to eat some cereal. There’s milk in the fridge.” 

“Ouch pop. Good thing I don’t much care for burnt toast.” he scampers to the cupboards as James growls at him good-naturedly. 

Romeo prepares himself a bowl of cereal and sits down at the bar before gazing over to Marnie and Harry, who appear deep in conversation, “Well at least they seem to be hitting it off.” 

James nods absentmindedly, he’s focusing on Harry while looking for any signs of distress. Gratefully, there’s nothing as Marnie speaks animatedly to him. 

It’s settling to James that the omega is comfortable. Soothing his instincts to protect Harry from anything and everything. Hopefully he can be happy here, surrounded by people who care about him. Leaving behind all the things he’s been through. The alpha will never let anyone hurt Harry ever again. 

There’s a knock on the door as James is finishing up the toast and coffee. Romeo grumbles, but leaves his breakfast on the counter as he moves to open it. 

“Mum! What are you doing here?”

The male voice that responds is oily and soft. It creeps up James’ spine and has him turning towards the door quickly, breakfast completely forgotten. “Why Romeo, we wanted to greet the newest member of the pack properly.” 

Mac steps into the house, followed closely by Donna-Marie and Juliet. He gazed directly at James, who pulls on a sneer in response. Mac tuts softly but continues, “Now, where’s your new omega?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' reaction to Mac coming back.

James is in hell. His own worst nightmare of Mac’s construction. Of course the monster couldn’t stay trapped in his own mind, that would have been far too convenient. And of course he just had to come back at the worst possible moment. This only seems to solidify James’ hunch that the universe does in fact hate him. 

James steps between Mac and the rest of his pack, Romeo sticking firmly to his side. A low growl echoes in James’ chest as Marnie gently shepherds Harry out of the room. Mac’s eyes follow him out and it takes all of James’ self control not to attack the cocky bastard. 

“Now James, that’s no way to treat your father.”

“You stopped being my father a long time ago, Mac.” he spits the last words like it’s the worst of insults. 

Mac sighs and take a half step farther into the room. James lowers his stance, ready for the fight he’s sure is coming. His father may have been the pack alpha when Ellie pushed him out of that window, but James won’t let that happen again. He’s been leading the pack for the last year and a half and he refuses to put them back under Mac’s “protection.” He’ll die first. 

Mac halts, holding up his hands as if to calm down James, “Look, I’m not here to fight. Can we come in?” 

Unwillingly, James straightens up, a sneer ready, “You’re not welcome here anymore.”

The older alpha stays rooted in the doorway, “We just want to talk.” 

“I don’t want to listen to anymore of your lies. We all know what you are.” James has the scars on his back to prove it.

Mac stays annoyingly calm, “Look James, I’m sure Romeo wants to talk to his mother and sister. If you’re going to be unreasonable, at least let them come in.” 

“Unreasonable.” James steps forward into Mac’s personal space, using his superior height to his advantage as he meets the older man’s gaze. “It’s not unreasonable for me to protect my pack from monsters like you. Romeo?” 

The teen spares his alpha a glance and James can see the longing in Romeo’s eyes, no matter how hard he’s trying to hide it. 

Begrudgingly, James continues, “Your mother and sister can come in, but Mac and I will be speaking outside.” 

Juliet starts to complain but Romeo gives her a frustrated look and she unwillingly bites her tongue. She may be young, but she’s not one to submit to any other alpha. 

James and Mac step outside of the house, “So, what do you want?” James asks sharply. The sooner this is over, the sooner this man can be out of his life for good. 

“I came to see you and Marnie.” 

James crosses his arms and glowers, “She’s got better things to do than talk to you.” 

“Like taking care of your new omega?”

A snarl pulls out of James’ chest, the idea of this monster anywhere near his future mate has his instincts calling for blood. 

Mac offers up a small smile. It makes James’ skin crawl. Too many memories creeping up from when he was younger. He shoves them down before they can make this any harder. He won’t let this monster hurt him or his family ever again. “I’ll ask you this once Mac before I throw you out of our property. What do you want?” 

“I know this will be hard for you to believe James, but I’m here to make amends.” 

The laugh clawing up James’ throat is sharp as cut glass. “Oh I see. Finally got desperate enough to try this hand. Alright. Let’s hear it.” 

“Hear what?”

“These, ‘amends’ you’re referring to. Go on. What are you sorry for Mac?” 

The older man seems to be trying to find the words as James continues, “Is it for cheating on your wife? Maybe the affair with Nathan’s fiance? Or perhaps killing Neeta and blowing up the school? Hm?” He’s getting louder with each statement. Disdain dripping from every syllable, “What else Mac? What else are you ‘sorry’ for?”

“All of it. I’m sorry for all of it.” 

“Right. And now I suppose you expect me to believe you’re some kind of changed man.” 

“I am James. I want to do right by this family and come back.” 

“Yeah, and once you’re in the pack they’ll be nothing to stop you from challenging me, beating us all into submission.” 

“James, you can still be pack alpha, just-”

“Say it.” 

“Say what?”

“What else are you sorry for Mac? Hm? What else could you possibly be sorry for?” 

The older alpha’s expression tightens, clenching his jaw as he gazes at James.

“You can’t even say it can you?” Although James’ mask is flawless he can still feel the stab of pain. Of old scars and memories burned into him. “The great Mackenzie Nightingale, reduced to this. What’s wrong? No one to lie to now is there? They all know the truth about what a disgusting excuse for a father you are.” 

Mac steps up to James, fire in his eyes, but James doesn’t back down. He’d been scared ever since he was a boy, cowering while wondering what on earth he’d done wrong. Why it was always him who was so terrible his own father couldn’t love him. But he is the Nightingale pack alpha now, and nothing besides his death would make him back down from protecting his family. 

The older man steps back, glaring at James with a look of utter hatred, “I regret letting you live long enough to become pack alpha and ruin my pack with that filthy little freak you call a mate.” 

James snarls and moves forward, gripping Mac by his shirt collar. James wants nothing more than to tear this monster apart, piece by bloody piece. Luckily, he’s not so far gone that he goes through with it. “Get out Mac. You’re not welcome here.” 

James shoves him back, just a little bit to knock him slightly off balance. 

Mac stumbles, but rights himself with ease, glowering at James darkly, “Send out Donna-Marie and Juliet and I’ll be on my way.” 

“With pleasure.” 

James turns around and walks to the door, nerves tingling, ready for any threat from the older alpha. But there’s nothing as he moves up the few steps. He pulls on the latch and enters the house, “Romeo, our guests need to be going.” 

“Oi! We just got here.” Juliet barks up at James.

“Yes, and now you’re leaving.” 

“You’re not my boss. Mac’s supposed to be pack alpha.” 

James takes a deep breath, praying for any scrap of patience he has left, “Get out before I throw you out.” 

He can tell Juliet’s still going to argue until Romeo steps up, gripping her shoulder gently, “Come on sis. Another time.” 

She softens ever so slightly before jerking out of his grasp. “Whatever. Call me when your babysitter lets you out.” 

She stalks out of the house following Donna-Marie. 

James lets out a breath, moving up to the door and locking it on autopilot. He can’t quite stop his hands from shaking as he struggles with the latch. Eventually, he gets it and he can turn away towards Romeo. 

“You okay Pop?” 

“Yeah, perfect. I just have to,” he clears his throat, “find my mother and Harry.” 

“You sure? You seem a bit-”

“I told you, I’m fine.” 

The pack alpha can tell Romeo doesn’t fully believe him but the younger alpha backs off, returning to the bar to finish his cereal. 

James makes his way across the living room following Harry’s intoxicating scent towards Marnie’s bedroom. He knocks softly on the door before entering. Inside Harry and Marnie are sitting on a small couch, she’s flipping through a magazine while the younger omega seems agitated. He noticeably flinches when James steps into the room. The alpha can hardly blame him after everything the omega’s been through, but it still leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. 

The first thing Harry realizes is that James reeks of aggression. There’s a slight undercurrent of something else but the omega is already frozen. Careful not to make himself any sort of target for the alpha. Marnie keeps talking, even though Harry’s long past listening. He doesn’t particularly care about the new wardrobe he’ll be needing. Plus, Marnie’s been distracted ever since she practically dragged him out of the living room. The chatter is a way to calm him down, he’s sure of it. And although it’s sweet, in a way, it only makes him more nervous. What exactly is going on? 

James closes the door and leans back against the solid wood, just for a moment before he gazes at his mother and his future mate. 

Marnie sets down the magazine before turning to James, “What did Mac want?” 

“Nothing important.” 

She gives him a disbelieving look before turning to Harry, “Darling, could you give us a minute? I believe my son and I have some business to discuss about my ex-husband.” 

“It’s fine mother. He can stay.” After seeing Mac, James can’t find it in himself to let the omega out of his sight. Mac may be gone, but the presence of his threat is still far too real for the pack alpha.

James walks past the couch and stands on the opposite side of the room. Marnie gives him an odd look but follows him, leaving Harry alone on the couch covered in magazines. 

Her voice is low and quiet, “I know you well enough to see that you’re upset. What did Mac want?”

James sighs, rubbing a hand across his face before turning to Marnie, “To make amends.”

She scoffs, “How long has he been out of a coma? And what is he doing here with Donna-Marie?”

“I didn’t spend time trying to catch up with him mother. I don’t want him anywhere near any of you.” 

“Well what else did he want? He always has another game he’s playing.”

“I don’t know, I think he wanted to rejoin the pack.” 

“Absolutely out of the question.”

“I told him as much.” 

She pauses, seeming to contemplate a moment, “Does Ellie know?”

James lets out a heavy sigh, this would kill his sister. It had been hard enough on her learning about Mac’s abuse, seeing their father around the village would be a nightmare. 

“I don’t think so.”

“Here, I’ll call Nathan and Ellie, they need to come home. The pub can be closed for the next few days. You call Alfie.” 

James pulls out his phone at the same time as Marnie. He leaves a message, Alfie’s probably still in class. His mother’s talking to Nathan when the pack alpha finishes, putting away his phone as he turns his attention to Harry. 

The alpha walks up slowly to the couch, careful to appear non-threatening, he doesn’t want to startle the omega. James kneels down on the ground a few feet away from the sofa, letting Harry sit above him. “Are you okay?”

Harry nods, he has no idea what’s happening exactly but he hasn’t been hurt. 

“Good. I know it’s terrible timing, but you’re about to meet Ellie and Nathan.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we meet the entire Nightingale Pack.

The lights are dim and the carpet’s thick and lush in the omega room. And although it’s rarely used, it has the softest pillows littered around the floor. 

Harry’s calmly eating his toast and coffee, his back pressed into the corner farthest from the door. It’s relieving to finally have something to eat and the room is soothing. It’s specifically designed to feel safe for omegas and Harry finds himself relaxing into the sensation. It reminds him a bit of the omega kennel, except the colors are calmer. This room isn’t trying to imitate the feeling of being outside. Plus, he’s not surrounded by a bunch of gossiping omegas or the condescending beta guards. 

And James would let him leave if he wanted. That makes all the difference. 

The alpha clears his throat, they only have so much time before Ellie and Nathan get back and Harry has to understand what’s going on. “That man who came by today, that’s Mac. He’s a vicious bully who also happens to be my father. He was recently in a coma, but he woke up. He was pack alpha before me.” 

Harry nods, complicated packs aren’t anything he’s unfamiliar with, “Did you beat him in a challenge? Is that why he was in a coma?”

James clears his throat, “No. No I did not.” 

The omega mulls it over for a second, taking a sip of coffee before continuing, “Then what happened?”

The alpha sighs, he hadn’t quite wanted to go into this much detail, but what choice does he have? Harry will figure out everything sooner or later, he’s not stupid. “Well, the official story is that I beat him in a duel and accidentally went too far. But it was Ellie who pushed him out of the window.” 

“Why?”

“He was, he used to beat me. Ever since I was a child. She figured it out and shoved him off of me. She didn’t mean for him to fall, it just sort of happened. I had to protect her. She would have gone to prison. It might not be fair, but I had to do it to help her, Nathan needed me to do it. He never wanted to be in charge, no matter how much Mac pushed him towards it. And that left me. We claimed it was an official duel and that I won.” he looks at Harry, desperate for his reaction, praying he won’t see disappointment. The pack alpha who shouldn’t even be in charge. It’s pathetic. 

Instead, Harry seems strangely open, oddly calm, “You didn’t hurt him. Even though he, he hurt you.” 

“More like I couldn’t.” the self loathing is evident in his voice. The weakness that Mac had always hated. The softness he’d tried to beat out of his own son. 

The omega recognizes the feeling all too well and his heart breaks just a little to see James so vulnerable. To see an alpha so honest and real. Harry can’t seem to stop himself as he reaches out a hand to James, carefully touching his shoulder, “Hey, there’s more to being a pack alpha than fighting. I can tell you care about all of them.” 

And Harry’s not even lying. He’s seen it, even if it’s been less than a day. James cares about his son, he trusts his mom, and he’s worried about his siblings. But strangest of all, the omega can feel that connection extending to him as well. It might be his omega instincts, or the fact that he smells like a Nightingale pack member, but he can tell they care about each other. Why else would James have stood up to his abuser today? Harry can’t imagine ever being able to do that. Or how James hadn’t left Harry’s side. Sure, it might be initial infatuation, but the omega wasn’t chained up. He wasn’t locked away. Hell, he wasn’t even wearing a collar. And James hadn’t laid a finger on Harry, even if it would have been well within his legal rights. 

And oddly enough, though Harry knows it’s stupid, there’s something sincere about the alpha, he’s kind in a way that feels refreshing. And a piece of the omega, that tired, frightened part of himself, is desperate, even for just a moment, to trust someone. 

James reaches up to squeeze Harry’s hand, and gives him a small smile in return. Harry can do this, even if it is only temporary, he can support James, he’s strong enough. 

The door bursts open and the sharp scent of panic floods into the room. Harry jerks his hand back and pushes himself closer against the wall, curling his legs up to his chest on instinct. The flood of emotions filling the room are overwhelming, with the majority coming from a beautiful brunette omega who’s leading a tall blond alpha followed by Marnie. When the unknown alpha enters the room Harry feels himself hunch lower, he won’t break down, he won’t break down. 

“James, is it true? Is dad back?”

“Has he said anything to the police?”

“Darlings, you need to calm down and talk to me-”

“Calm down? How can I calm down when dad’s walking around the village? What if he tells someone that I pushed him?”

“No one would trust him over us. Remember the story, James pushed him during-”

James hurriedly gets up and walks over to his mother and siblings, “Ellie, Nathan, calm down and meet our newest pack member, Harry.” He gestures gently towards the corner, hoping to stop their rush of nerves from spreading any further. He wishes it had been under happier circumstances, but they need to deal with this rationally. Plus, he doesn’t want Harry more worried than he has to be.

They follow James as he moves back to his seat on the floor, his eyes are on Harry, looking for any sign of discomfort. The omega, gratefully, seems mostly composed, and isn’t openly hostile. 

“Hi, nice to meet you Harry. My name’s Ellie.” She moves forward to grasp his hand, rubbing cheeks as she bends down for a hug. 

Harry stiffens slightly but he doesn’t pull back from the omega. Instead, he follows along with the greeting almost robotically. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Hey, I’m Nathan.” gratefully, the alpha keeps his distance. 

“Yes, and now that that’s over with, we can all sit down and discuss this civilly.” James moves back to his place next to Harry as the rest of the pack enters the now somewhat crammed omega room. 

Romeo loiters at the door for just a second before entering, “Is Alfie coming?”

“He’ll be here soon. Shut the door on your way in.” James responds. 

Romes does as instructed, squeezing himself into the space on the wall next to the entrance before turning his attention to the pack alpha. 

“Now, I know you’re all worried about Mac, but there’s nothing to be afraid of. He won’t be coming back into the pack and we’ll all take care of each other.” 

“But James, what if he tells the police I pushed him?”

“He won’t. No one will believe him over us, plus he’s too prideful. He wouldn’t want to admit to being beaten by an omega.”

“I don’t know James, maybe if I go to the police-”

“No. No one is going to the police. Even if he told them, there’s no concrete evidence that you pushed him. It would be his word against ours. We stick to the story and no one else needs to know.” 

“Don’t worry Ellie, it’ll all be okay.” Nathan reaches out to grip her hand and she takes it, giving him a small smile in return. The room still smells of the sharp scent of panic, but she seems to be calming down, at least a little bit. 

James gives Nathan a grateful look, he’d never been very good at comforting anyone so it’s a relief to have his brother here. The pack alpha resumes, “Now, I don’t want anyone going out alone. Mac shouldn’t attack any of you, but I don’t want to take any chances. Ellie and Nathan you can keep an eye on each other at the pub and Romeo can keep track of mother here at the house.” 

Marnie speaks up, “Darling, what about Alfie? With him going to classes and everything I don’t think it’s safe for him to be alone.” 

“Mac shouldn’t do anything to him, he’s a beta. But I see your point. Perhaps Romeo should go with him to university and you can stay with Harry and me at the house. I can work from home for the next little bit.” James gazes out at his family surrounding him, hoping to calm all of them down. This worry won’t do them any good and it’s probably exactly what Mac wants. “Now, we all need to look out for each other and we’ll be okay. Mac doesn’t have any power anymore. He may try to intimidate and bully us, but we don’t need to be afraid of him. I won’t let him hurt any of you.” he looks at each member of his pack, hoping to instill in them a confidence that he doesn’t quite feel. But he does know he’ll do absolutely anything to protect them. He sneaks a glance at Harry who’s still huddled up in the corner. Anything. 

The omega looks out at the unfamiliar faces around him, each filled with varying degrees of certainty. Ellie still seems a bit panicked, her fear permeating the room around him. It’s like an itch on Harry’s skin, prickling along the back of his neck. Present, almost like a touch. It draws him into himself, forcing back the memories of being in a room, dark like this one. Locked in and tied down. Trapped. He shivers and tries to focus on the words leaving James’ mouth when an unfamiliar beta comes barging into the room. 

The door clips Romeo who lets out an annoyed growl as a fresh wave of panic fills the room. “What’s happened? Is dad back?” 

Harry freezes as the all too familiar scent floods the omega room. His lungs feel like they’re filling up with ice water as he curls further in on himself and tries to breathe. He needs to calm down, he can’t freak out here, not now. Not with everything going on and all the people surrounding him. They’ll get mad. It’s only a matter of time before they turn on him anyway, but he’s not ready to run yet. There are too many people in the crowded room. Too much noise and he doesn’t want to get hurt, doesn’t want to be tied up and broken down. He can’t, he can’t- 

“Everyone get out.” James growls at the rest of his pack, instinctually getting between them and his panicking future mate. He looks out at his family who are frozen for just a split second in confusion before he roars, “Get out now.” 

The alphas need no further invitation as Romeo forces himself out of the room while grabbing Alfie and Nathan races out as well. Ellie gives James a confused look as she makes her way out of the room. 

Marnie worriedly looks to Harry, “Darling, let me know if you-”

“Mother,” James tries desperately to hold back the aggression dripping from his tone, but his protective alpha instincts have been triggered, “get out.” 

She leaves without a backwards glance, closing the door with a solid click. 

Everything’s still a bit fuzzy for Harry as the pack exits, the world’s feeling a bit strange, smudged with the faintest hint of darkness. 

James waits for a moment before turning to Harry who’s still huddled up in the corner, heartbeat worryingly high. “Are you okay?” 

Harry’s quiet as James carefully grips the omega’s hand, prying away his nails from digging into the soft skin of his arm. It takes all of James’ strength not to push himself against Harry, checking for any physical damage like the alpha in him demands. But he won’t force himself on the omega. Instead he settles for a rubble deep in his chest and trying to project protection and safety to the young man. 

“It’s okay, you’re safe. I promise.” he curls their hands together, careful to move slowly and softly in case he further triggers the petrified omega. The last thing James wants is for Harry to feel this way. The terror is practically leaking out of the poor boy and yet he’s still frozen. 

A quiet whine pulls it’s way out of Harry’s throat at the calming pheromones the alpha’s sending out. Safe, pack, home. The omega can feel himself coming back. Returning to the here and now, regaining control. It’s mortifying. “I-I’m sorry.” 

“Shh, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it, you’re okay.” the grumbling purr is soft yet strong, effectively calming the omega’s instincts. 

Harry hadn’t wanted to be this weak. Hadn’t wanted to show the fear that had built up inside him like a dam. But it’s terrifying to be here, as if he’s trying to build a life in an hourglass. Hoping desperately to start something as the foundation dissolves beneath his feet. It’s only a matter of time, but it’s still painful to realize how surely he is to be wrenched away. The most he can hope for is a safe return to the kennel, or that he can get out fast enough to survive on the streets. He’s done it before, he can do it again. 

Harry looks to James and nods, blinking back tears as he squeezes the alpha’s hand. He seems oddly safe, for an alpha, Harry thinks dizzily. After the panic his hormones are in overdrive, drinking in the calming pheromones coming from James and it feels like he can finally breathe. The alpha’s scent counteracting the panic surrounding him. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

Harry nods, fingers still laced with James’ and he can’t seem to find the will to pull them apart. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“No, just, I’m sorry.” 

“Hey,” James lowers himself so their eyes meet, “You don’t have to be afraid here. I promise you, I will always protect you.” the alpha’s eyes burn with sincerity and Harry can’t quite think straight enough to doubt him. 

Instead, the omega gives a smile, it feels like the first one in ages. 

The alpha’s heart skips a beat, Harry’s gorgeous when he smiles. Well, he’s even beautiful when he cries. James can’t quite believe he’s lucky enough to have Harry here with him. Even with the threat of Mac hanging over them and everything they’ve been through, the omega’s presence is like a balm to his nerves. As if somehow, knowing that Harry’s here beside him makes it possible to stand up to his father. And all James knows for certain is that he’ll protect his wonderful omega no matter what happens. No one is ever going to hurt him again, the alpha would die first.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry’s been in the Nightingale home two weeks now. His nest has become a permanent fixture in the corner of James’ room. It took the alpha a full week of sleeping on the floor before he gave in and slept on the bed. He couldn’t handle waking up sore every morning, and Harry had felt just a little bit smug that he had beaten James’ stubbornness. 

Mac’s been silent, though James can’t quite kick the sensation that the former pack alpha has to be up to something. With Mac nothing is that simple and James finds himself getting more and more agitated. Anxious that something terrible is going to happen and he just can’t quite figure out when. 

The only relief for James is Harry. The gorgeous omega that finally seems to be feeling comfortable in the pack home. After Marnie got him a whole new wardrobe, the omega no longer dresses in the clothes from the kennel and James is struck even more by how incredibly lucky he is. Harry’s perfect. 

It’s a beautiful day outside but James is in the living room, working on his laptop as Harry curls up on the couch, blankets pulled around him as he watches a random movie on the television. James isn’t following the program at all but Harry is riveted to the on-screen conflict, eyes glued to the television as Marnie walks in from the kitchen and sits by him. 

Harry leans back against Marnie without a thought, easy and natural. James allows himself to feel a smidgen of jealousy. Although him and Harry have gotten to know each other better over the last couple weeks the idea of initiating physical contact has James nervous. He doesn’t want to pressure the omega or make him feel obligated to do anything he doesn’t want to. But there have been several times where it’s taken all of James’ self-control not to kiss Harry, or hold him. To give into the instinctual need to cover to omega with his scent. To claim, to mark, to bite. 

But James won’t do anything to make Harry uncomfortable, even if just the thought of the omega has him wanting. The alpha is more than his primal urges and he won’t ever harm the young man. 

The alpha’s phone buzzes next to his laptop and he answers it after a moment of typing. “James Nightingale.” 

“James? It’s Alfie, Romeo’s gone.” 

“Where is he?” James can hear that his brother is nearly panicking on the other end of the phone and he finds himself filled with dread. 

“I don’t know. But he’s not answering his cell phone.” 

James curses before standing up, quickly discarding the papers surrounding him and setting down his laptop. “What exactly happened?” 

“I was leaving class and Romeo wasn’t where we were planning on meeting up. I waited around for a little bit but he never showed up and my calls just keep going straight to voice-mail.”

“Did you see Mac or Donna-Marie anywhere?” 

“No, but I have class and I wasn’t sure what else to do.” 

“You did the right thing Alfie. Don’t worry I’ll find him.” 

“James, you don’t think anything bad has happened to him, right? Maybe he wandered off, or got distracted or-.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s fine.” James tries to keep his own panic under control as he projects a confidence he doesn’t feel to his youngest brother. “Go to class, I’ll take care of Romeo.” 

James hangs up the phone quickly before turning to his mom and Harry who are both looking at him. “Darling, what’s happened?” 

“It’s Romeo. He’s disappeared.” James is already dialing his son’s phone but it goes straight to the machine. 

He turns to the two omegas on the couch, “I have to go after him. He wouldn’t just run off at a time like this, and if Mac has him, he could, Mac could…” the alpha doesn’t want to imagine the atrocities Mac is capable of, the damage he’s already done to their family. And James refuses to let that monster treat Romeo so savagely, for his son to know that type of pain that Mac inflicts. 

“Go James. He needs you.” Harry’s voice is soft yet strong. 

“We’ll be fine. Go after your son.” 

The alpha turns to his future mate and his panic seems to pause for just a moment. Even though his mind is thrumming and his legs feel restless with the need to find his son he takes just a second to search Harry’s face. He’s calm and safe. Nothing will happen to him here. James breathes in the hopeful feeling and backs out of the house.”I’ll be back. Call me if you hear anything.” 

Once James leaves Harry tries to get drawn back into the movie but his attention keeps wandering to the pack alpha and Romeo. Surely Mac wouldn’t have taken him? There’d be no reason. Yeah, the teen was an alpha, but it’s not like hurting him would gain Mac anything. Not like if he, if he defeated James. 

The omega’s blood turns to ice, what if James is walking into a trap? What if his own father wanted to… and that was why Romeo had disappeared? All part of some sick game intended to draw James out. For him to be alone and vulnerable so Mac could…

Harry can’t bring himself to finish the thought. It was too horrible, too ghastly. No way could Mac purposefully want James to die. To harm or kill his own son, the idea is monstrous. And James is an alpha, so unless it was an official match gone wrong, Mac would be punished to the fullest extent of the law. But Mac would have to be a member of the pack to challenge James. But if, if Mac had witnesses that he’d rejoined the pack, and silenced Romeo and James, then he could... he would…

Marnie drapes an arm across Harry’s shoulders, pulling him into her side, “Don’t worry darling, Romeo will be fine.” 

Harry nods, forcing himself to relax against Marnie’s slighter frame. But his mind is still buzzing, if James is in danger, the omega has to warn him, or do something, anything. 

Harry tries to shake off the feeling. Since when has he cared about any alpha? Maybe, this could be for the best. Even if James stays pack leader, it’s only a matter of time before he finds out how worthless Harry is. Before the omega’s discarded again, just like with his last pack. 

Harry pushes aside the thought, no matter what happens to him, or whether or not he’s able to escape the Nightingale pack he wants James to survive. It’s alarming to the omega to realize suddenly how much he’s starting to care about the alpha. Even now, with their time almost up Harry doesn’t wish him misfortune. Can’t stand to see the pack alpha injured or hurt. 

The omega knows it has to be some part of his hormones, getting attached to an attentive alpha. Falling sway to a reality Harry knows doesn’t exist. Can’t exist. And once James figures out the truth, the disappointment and rage are bound to come out. To tear the omega apart if he lets himself feel this way about James. It’s pathetic, but Harry can’t help the soft, weak part of him that wants James. That stupid desire to trust him and be vulnerable. It’s horrible and Harry knows he’ll regret it but he’s not quite strong enough to stop it. 

It’s terrible to realize so suddenly that the omega actually cares. “He could be walking into a trap.” 

Marnie sighs and leans her head against Harry’s, “I know.” 

“Then we have to tell him, we can’t just-”

“He already knows darling. He knows.” 

Harry pulls himself from Marnie’s grip and she lets him go, “Then, I have to help him, or do something. I can’t just sit here.” He moves towards the door as Marnie leaps up to follow him. 

“Harry, wait, let’s talk about this.” 

“No, I have to go after him.” 

“Darling, James wouldn’t want you to go out alone, he’d be worried sick. Plus, we’re not even sure if Mac has Romeo.” Marnie forces herself in between Harry and the door, “You can’t leave now, James would be devastated if anything happened to you.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Harry pulls on a jacket and moves to stand in front of the pack omega who doesn’t budge an inch. 

“No, you aren’t leaving and that’s final. James would rather die than see you hurt.” 

Harry stops dead in his tracks. Marnie can’t mean that. James would never actually-

“He’s in love with you Harry. You might not be able to see it but I’m his mother. I know him and I know that if anything happened to you he’d never be able to forgive himself.” 

“James isn’t in love with me. It’s his stupid alpha instincts, it’s not, it’s not love.” 

“Darling,” Marnie reaches out a hand to touch Harry but he jerks away as if he’s been burned. There’s no possible way James could honestly care about him. Not if he knew the truth. And after everything the omega’s been through, his last pack, the men on the street… Ste. The omega knows no one could ever love him. 

“Darling listen to me. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, he loves you.” Harry stumbles back into the kitchen but she follows along, “And I think a part of you feels the same way about him.” 

Harry’s falters as he reaches the edge of the sink, he can’t, there’s no possible way- 

With a massive bang the front door falls to the floor and the two omegas freeze, conversation forgotten as the older alpha walks into the Nightingale pack home. 

“Hello Marnie.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at the updated tags! I don't want anyone to accidentally be triggered. Nothing is too graphic but I want everyone to be safe.

“Mac, what are you doing here? Where’s Romeo?” Marnie sets herself in front of Harry instinctively.

The alpha chuckles, “Oh he’s safe, Donna-Marie’s looking after him as we speak. I’m just here to take back what’s rightfully mine.” 

“You’re delusional if you think you can be part of this pack again.” 

“No, no you see that’s where you’re wrong. James may have turned you all against me, but there’s more than one way to join a pack.” His gaze crawls up Marnie and she holds back a shudder of revulsion. “All I have to do is bond with an unbonded omega, and you all have to take me back. Welcome me with open arms like you should have done weeks ago.” 

Marnie gags, taking a step back as Mac moves forward. 

“It’ll be just like old times, us, together with our pack.”

“You’re with Donna-Marie, you can’t expect me to just-”

“She’s a beta Marnie, she can join the pack but she doesn’t have anything to do with this, with our family.” 

“She’s the mother of your daughter!”

“That’s right, and so are you.” 

“You can’t honestly believe that we can go back. We all know what you’ve done Mac, with Neeta and James. The lies, and the beatings. Everyone knows just what kind of a man you are.” 

“It won’t matter. Once I’m bonded to a Nightingale omega I have to be accepted back into the pack. It’s either that or reject the omega, and James is too weak for that. Plus, once I challenge him he’ll no longer be pack alpha.” 

“You’re insane.” 

“No, but I am desperate. You’ve all driven me to this.” 

Marnie laughs lightly, “For all your brains you’ve forgotten one thing. For your plan to work I’d have to be in heat, and I haven’t had one in years.” 

He smiles down at Marnie as he takes a step closer, “Like I said, I’m desperate, and Harry’s file from the clinic says he should be starting his heat any day now.” 

“You, you wouldn’t, he-”

“I’d do anything for this family Marnie,” he glares over her towards Harry, “anything.” 

The alpha moves forward but before Marnie can react Harry’s pushing her aside to swing a frying pan at Mac. It slams into his shoulder and he howls as Harry reaches a hand back to grab the frozen head omega, “Run.” 

They push past Mac and race into the living room, the alpha staggering after them with a menacing growl. Harry grabs his discarded phone from off of the couch, he needs to tell James.

But Mac is on them in seconds.

The alpha grabs Marnie, yanking her out of Harry’s grasp and pulling her against his body. Mac lowers his teeth to the edge of her throat as he smirks at Harry, “What? You going to call James? Get him to rescue you like the helpless damsel you are?” 

Harry’s frozen as the alpha nuzzles into her neck, eyes never leaving Harry’s. “Biting can actually be quite painful for omegas when they’re not in heat.” His tone is light but his grip around Marnie tightens to bruising and she lets out a pained whine. “But you’d know everything about that, all the marks on you.” 

His gaze crawls up Harry, stopping pointedly at his neck before meeting his gaze once more, “The bites.” The alpha emphasizes the s, having it hiss out in the living room around them. 

It feels like ice has been poured down Harry’s spine. How could Mac, how could he-

“You know they keep incredible files at the omega kennel Marnie. They even have pictures to show you all the scars. You should see all of his. And you thought I was rough on James-”

“Let go of me.” Marnie pushes against the alpha but she’s caught in his grip. He brushes his teeth against her throat, growling darkly as she struggles.

“Your choice boy. She doesn’t have to get hurt.” 

“Harry run, I’ll be alright, just go!”

But Harry can’t bring himself to do it. To leave the woman in the hands of this monster. The memories of his own mother struggling to hide the bruises and the bite marks. Trying desperately to support the two of them the only way she could. The only way available to her after she became pregnant with him. Leaving Marnie now would be like having to say goodbye to his mother all over again. The anxiety when she didn’t come home. The horror when they found her body. The cops removing him from everything that he had ever known. But this time he’s strong enough to take it. To protect her. 

Harry tosses the phone back onto the couch and moves a step forward when every instinct he has is telling him to run, “Let her go.” His hands are shaking but his voice miraculously is steady. 

Mac chuckles and pulls out a length of rope from his jacket, “Tie up her hands.” 

Harry pads forward, hesitantly taking the rope from the alpha. “I’m sorry.” 

Tears are streaming down Marnie’s face but she doesn’t try to push the other omega away, “Harry, please don’t do this.” 

He focuses on winding the rope gently around her wrists but he can’t look her in the eye. He can take the humiliation and the beating, but he can’t face her disappointment. The desperation written so plainly on her face. Harry knows he won’t be a part of this pack much longer, but he can handle this pain. If it keeps them from getting hurt he’ll take it. He’s done it before and he’ll survive even when everything around him comes crashing down. 

“Tie the end of the rope to the bar.” 

Harry obeys wordlessly as Marnie continues, “Mac, Mac you don’t have to do this. There’s another way, I’ll talk to the pack, we’ll-”

“There’s no other option Marnie. Don’t worry, once I’m back in the pack it’ll be just like before.” 

She shudders as Mac releases her, grasping the back of Harry’s neck instead as the alpha leads them both up the stairs from the living room to the first door on the landing. She yanks on the rope, twisting her wrists to try and escape but they’re already almost to the small bedroom. “Harry, you can’t do this. James will be crushed.” 

James. 

As Mac pushes them both into the room Harry strikes backwards as hard as he can. Mac retaliates by gripping Harry’s neck tighter, firmly forcing him to the floor by the foot of the bed. His omega instincts are reacting to the menacing alpha and Harry’s body starts to sag, but he won’t go without a fight. 

He whips back his arm, kicking and struggling to turn himself around under Mac, he won’t be pinned and taken this way. 

“You should be starting your heat soon. But James isn’t enough of an alpha to trigger it. Don’t worry, that’s not a problem for me.” Harry nearly gags on the pheromones pouring from the alpha above him. The scent of sex and an oncoming rut. 

“After all, that’s all you male omegas are good for, taking cock.” 

Harry barely gets himself turned around so he’s facing Mac when the alpha hits him. Harry’s face slams painfully into the floor, temporarily dazing him as Mac captures his hands and forces them above his head. The omega kicks out with his legs, desperate for any purchase but there’s nothing. Mac’s on top of him, sitting on his thighs, holding him down. 

But Harry refuses to submit to this man. 

He fights, trying to buck the alpha off of him. A growl rumbles deep in Harry’s chest, an unspoken threat on Mac’s life. But the alpha ignores him, using his other hand to press down on Harry’s throat. It’s not enough to stop him from breathing, but the meaning is clear. And if the omega was thinking straight he’d probably pause. 

Instead, he bares his teeth, snapping up at the man pinning him, hissing in outrage and defiance. He’s twisting his hands, trying to free himself from Mac’s savage grip when the alpha digs his nails into the soft skin of Harry’s neck and chuckles, “You know for a rentboy you’re not very good at this.” His voice is soft, silky. It makes Harry want to vomit. “Then again, you don’t seem very good at anything. Couldn’t even please your last mate, at least that’s what I heard.” 

Harry freezes, his growl stuttering out, Mac can’t know, there’s no way he can-

“What was his name again? Ste?” Mac drinks in the fear from the omega underneath him. The way Harry’s eyes widen and his breath gets even more frantic. How tears well up in his eyes at just the mention of the man. 

“H-how do you know about that?” No one from the clinic knew, Harry was sure of it. Otherwise he would have been sent right back to his old pack as soon as they found him. 

“You shouldn’t have used your mother’s last name Harry Hutchinson. Or should I say Harry Hay?”

The omega bucks up, trying to get the alpha off of him. Kicking the floor with his feet, anything to get away from this man and the stench of his enjoyment. Harry never chose either of those names. Mac chuckles and leans heavily down onto Harry’s throat, cutting off his air as he struggles underneath the alpha. The older man tilts forward, putting his lips next to the omega’s ear, “If you’re that excited we can start now.” He moves down and bites into the omegas neck, hard enough to draw blood. 

Harry shudders and cries out as his body starts to go limp, the pain searing through his skin as the omega instincts scream to submit. To give way to the aggressive alpha. With the loss of air and his instincts the bite takes the fight right out of him, effectively immobilizing the omega. He’s so tired, and the world’s starting to feel so fuzzy as Mac moves the hand from off his throat, teeth still gripping Harry in its place. 

The omega gasps, taking in air as he whimpers, terrified of the alpha’s growl buzzing in his ear and down his body. A warning. Mac won’t hesitate to harm him again. 

Harry closes his eyes, letting the tears fall. He will survive. This monster of a man won’t break him, nothing will ever break him again. So he lets himself cry, for the pain and the memories, but also, a tiny bit for James and what might have been between them had things been just a little bit different. 

A roar from another alpha jolts through Harry. His eyes fly open to see light spilling in from the open door to the hallway. He can’t quite tell what’s happening, but the man on top of him pulls away, leaving him gasping on the floor. Gratefully, Harry curls up, pushing himself into a corner, trying to adjust to what’s actually going on. 

James launches himself at Mac, shoving them both violently against the wall. Mac lashes out, striking James’ chin and sending his neck snapping back. But James can’t even feel it. The only thing he can focus on is this monster of a man who had just, who was just… he has to die. 

James barrels forward, teeth snapping towards Mac’s throat as Mac shoves himself off the wall, causing them both to tumble back, slamming James against the bed. The older man shoves his son back, flinging him to the other side of the room with a ferocious growl. “What? You think just because you got yourself a bitch that makes you a real alpha?”

James throws himself at Mac but the older alpha forces him back onto the floor. “And you couldn’t even do that right. Got yourself a marked up cock-sucker. Filthy whore doesn’t belong anywhere near this pack.” 

James roars and strikes out at his father, hating him more than ever before, “Don’t you dare say that about my mate!”

Mac grabs onto him, pushing him back against the wall, pinning James with his superior strength. He laughs cruelly as he slams his fist into James’ side, knocking the breath out of him, “He’s not even your mate James, he-”

With a screech Harry launches himself out of the corner at Mac, running across the room to slam into the older alpha, forcing him off of James and shoving them both through the open door into the hallway. The two fall with an awful crash as the omega claws into the alpha. Mac lets out a painful scream and back-hand slaps Harry off of him. 

James struggles to catch has breath and follow the pair into the bright hallway in time to see Harry thrown off of Mac. The older alpha gets to his feet, ignoring the commotion down in the living room underneath them, to kick the omega savagely in the stomach, sending him sprawling down the stairs. 

James sees red, and before he can even think he’s already moving, grabbing onto Mac and shoving both of them off the ledge and over the banister, down into the living room below.

There are screams coming from the kitchen as the two alphas fall, but James doesn’t pay them any attention. All his focus in on the older man, Mac’s face is twisted and filled with so much rage he doesn’t even look human anymore. And then they slam into the glass coffee table. 

The impact is jarring as the table shatters, scattering jagged pieces of sharp glass across the floor and couch. James can hear someone shouting but it’s dim and fuzzy as the scene fades from view.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wakes up and learns something new about Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor and I don't have a ton of experience with hospitals. Just so you know.

Everything hurts as James feels himself starting to wake up. The obnoxious beeps and whirring of machines places him in a hospital but he can’t quite bring himself to open his eyes. Even remembering what happened is difficult. The memories slip through his mind, finding Romeo, coming back to the house, seeing his mother tied up. 

Harry. 

Immediately, he opens his eyes, struggling to sit up despite Nathan and Ellie’s protests. James pulls off the oxygen mask, “Where’s Harry? Is he okay?” 

“He’s fine, just lie down and relax.” Ellie gently pushes on his shoulder and he falls back with a wince. “The doctor said you need to rest.”

“Are you alright James?” Alfie moves to closer to the bed by Nathan, “How are you feeling?” 

The head alpha looks to his youngest brother and tries to smirk, “Never better. Now, where’s Harry.” 

“Don’t worry, mom and Romeo are with him. He’ll be fine.” says Nathan. 

“You need to take care of yourself now James, you just woke up.” Ellie pleads. 

“Like I said, I’m fine. I need to see my mate.” he struggles to sit up even though his body is screaming in protest but Nathan forces him down. 

“You’re in no fit state to go anywhere James, just,” he looks guiltily at Ellie, “just relax.” 

“What’s going on?” the pack alpha looks at Alfie, but the beta turns to Ellie, avoiding his eldest brother’s gaze. “Why can’t I see Harry? Where is he?” 

No one seems to want to say anything. 

“Nathan,” James growls out, “tell me what’s going on right now.” 

The alpha swallows, “They’re running some tests on him.” 

“Why? What happened?” 

“Apparently after, everything, he should have went into an induced heat,” Nathan’s eyes are focused on the wall behind James, “but he didn’t.” 

“Well that’s a good thing. If Mac had bitten him while he was in heat that would have-”

“No James. Harry didn’t show any symptoms of being anywhere close to his heat. As if the pheromones didn’t trigger anything in him at all. The doctors think, well they think that he might have never had a heat.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. The hospital talked to the clinic to get his records and they confirmed that he never had a heat while with them.” Nathan sighs, laying a comforting hand on James’ leg, “The kennel also offered a full refund if we want to return him. They even said the next omega we get will be half priced.” 

“No. That is not happening, he’s staying with us.” the pack alpha snarls, rage burning inside his chest. No one is going to take Harry away from him. 

Ellie smiles with relief and grips James’ hand, “Good. We weren’t sure how you’d take it, but Harry belongs with our pack. Mum said he,” she clears her throat and gives a watery smile, “he tried to protect her from dad.” 

Emotions jumble up inside of James, but he has to know, needs to know. “Where’s Mac?”

“He’s dead.” Nathan’s stoic even as Alfie steps away from the bed to gather himself.

“He deserved it.” Ellie says quietly, “Mum told me what he tried to do to Harry.” She squeezes James’ hand lightly, “I can’t believe he would sink so low.” 

James grimaces, “I can.” 

“I’m sorry, I need some air.” Alfie walks out of the room abruptly. 

Ellie looks out at her younger brother, “I better go after him.” She follows the beta into the hallway. 

The two alphas look to each other before James gives a half smile, “You better go too. Make sure they’re both okay.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just send in a doctor on your way out.” 

“Okay.” The blond alpha moves to follow his siblings but pauses at the door, looking back at the pack alpha, “James, I’m glad you and Harry are alright. I don’t think this pack could survive losing you both.” 

“You’d manage.” 

“Well just, thank you.” Nathan ducks out of the room, leaving James alone with his thoughts. 

He can’t believe that Mac is dead. Yes, the man had been a monster, and he’d hurt and destroyed so many lives, but he was James’ father. But if his death had saved Harry then so be it. James would make the same choice every time if it meant that the omega would be safe. 

A young doctor steps into the room, “Are you feeling okay Mr. Nightingale?” 

“Yes I’m fine.” his body’s aching something terrible but he’ll live, “I wanted to ask you about Harry Thompson. He’s an omega in my pack, and I was wondering if he could be moved to my room. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” The alpha doctor exits. 

James waits impatiently for what seems like forever until the doctor finally returns, wheeling in an unconscious Harry followed by Marnie and Romeo. 

“Darling, how are you feeling?” Marnie crowds over to her son’s side while the pack alpha keeps his eyes on the unconscious omega. 

“I’m fine mother. Everyone needs to just stop worrying about me.” 

“I know, but I’m your mother and it’s my job to worry.” She leans over to kiss James’ cheek. 

The doctor’s carefully moving Harry onto the empty bed next to James. There’s a thick bandage across the omega’s throat but other than that it seems like he’s gotten away with just a few cuts and bruises. 

“Is Harry going to be alright?” James can’t quite seem to pull his gaze away from the omega’s neck. If only he had been there, if he’d been able to protect him. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Nightingale, he’ll be fine. Your omega’s definitely a fighter, it took three alpha doctors to hold him down for the sedative. 

There’s a beat of silence, “Why did he need a sedative?” James can barely hold back a snarl, the idea of the people surrounding Harry, of putting their hands all over him, forcing him down. After everything the omega’s been through, that the medical staff would treat him so roughly, it’s infuriating. 

“We needed to run a few tests and it could have been dangerous, if he was fighting us throughout the whole thing.”

“Well maybe, you could have had betas calm him down instead of some alpha doctors then he wouldn’t have panicked in the first place.” Honestly, does this hospital have any idea how to help traumatized omegas? James thinks savagely. 

“Mr. Nightingale, I assure you the hospital did everything in their power to make sure Harry was comfortable. We originally had our beta employees try to help him but they seemed to cause him more distress. It was only after some alpha doctors stepped in that he was calm enough to be sedated. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to. Also, please remember that visiting hours end soon.” 

Without another word the doctor exits. 

James is still annoyed as his siblings come back into the room. It’s obvious that Ellie and Alfie have been crying but no one says anything. Ellie attaches herself to Marnie who offers a comforting arm around her only daughter. 

The mood around them is somber and it sets James on edge. The stillness from Harry doesn’t help, and a part of the alpha needs to feel his mate, to prove to himself once and for all that the omega is alive. That the monster of a man Mac didn’t take Harry away for good. 

“Darling, we had better be going. But we’ll see you tomorrow.” Marnie gives James a light hug, kissing his cheek before the Nightingale pack leaves. 

Romeo pauses as the rest file out. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

James nods as his son darts out after the rest of their pack. 

With the silence settling around him, the pack alpha he finds himself stuck with only his thoughts. It had been a nightmare coming home to find Mac on top of Harry, pinning him down with fresh blood on the older alpha’s lips. James hadn’t been able to think straight when he’d attacked his father. When Mac had hurt Harry, striking him as if he had a right to. As if Harry was nothing more than some useless trinket to be tossed aside at a moments notice. It makes James’ blood boil. How anyone could do something so repulsive and vile. To use someone so savagely and intimately all as part of some elaborate game. And when he thinks of Harry, who should have been safe and protected, to be put into that situation, knowing Mac had wanted to force a bond on him. It’s monstrous. 

But the older alpha failed. Harry hadn’t started his heat, and if the doctors were right, Harry couldn’t have heats at all. With the attack and learning of Mac’s death, James hasn’t really had a moment to process what it means. For them together and also for all of them as a pack. They can never fully bond and most likely Harry will never be able to get pregnant. The alpha doesn’t particularly want kids so he isn’t upset about that. And he’s never been the romantic type, so remaining unbonded didn’t matter too much. Although it did leave a slightly bitter taste in his mouth that Harry would forever be judged, his lack of fertility would cause most people to view him as worthless. 

But more than anything James is just relieved that Harry’s okay. That he’s safe and Mac will never be able to hurt either of them ever again. 

A half hour later, James notices that Harry’s starting to stir and gazes at the young man. 

The omega opens his gorgeous blue eyes slowly, gazing warily at James. He pulls himself up carefully, fingers reaching up to touch the gauze on his neck before jerking his hand back down to play with the blanket draped over him. He drops his eyes to the bed, avoiding the look he knows is on the alpha’s face. Disappointment that Harry doesn’t think he can stomach right now. 

“You know about my heats, don’t you?” The omega curls up in the bed, trying to make himself a smaller target for the frustration that he knows is coming. The anger and the rage. Harry should have run, should have escaped before it ever came to this. Before James realized how absolutely worthless he is. 

The alpha’s floored by the anxiety and fear pouring out from the omega. But the most prominent emotion swirling around them, as thick as fog, is a bone-deep, gut-wrenching sadness that takes James’ breath away. The alpha keeps his tone gentle, choosing his words carefully. 

“The doctors told me you may have never had one before. Is that true?” 

Harry nods, keeping his chin near his legs, purposefully avoiding looking at James. 

The misery and self loathing are evident as the omega hunches even farther in on himself and the alpha can’t handle it anymore. The pain and despair that he never, ever wants Harry to feel again. 

James gets up from his bed, body complaining, but this is more important. He moves slowly so as not to startle the omega, but his efforts seem to be wasted. 

“Please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, just please let me go, I’ll never bother you again, please.” Harry cowers back, eyes wide and terrified. Hot tears are streaming down his face. 

The alpha gently puts a palm against the omega’s cheek, wiping away the moisture even as Harry stiffens and shuts his eyes. His hands are tightly gripping the flimsy blanket wrapped around him, knuckles white. The words fade to shallow breaths, the omega knows what’s coming next. The frustration and disappointment, the hateful words and the painful blows. 

James presses his forehead against Harry’s, wanting more than anything to take away the fear pounding through the omega’s chest. To erase every horrible memory and awful experience that brought him to this. But even with the scars and the history, James will choose Harry every time. 

“You’re safe, I promise. I don’t care if you’ve never had a heat, I don’t care if you’ll never have one. I want you, please.” 

The alpha’s words are warm across Harry’s skin, the sincerity behind them is relentless and the omega forces his eyes open, meeting James’ with equal parts disbelief and blinding hope. That maybe he could stay, that maybe, he’d found someone worth trusting. The doubt fades as Harry sees the honesty in the alpha’s gaze, the desire and the aching softness the omega knows he’ll never be worth. 

James rubs his wrist down Harry’s spine, scenting the young man as a low rumble builds in the alpha’s chest. Harry loosens his grip on the comforter and moves one hand to rest on James’ shoulder while the other tangles in the alpha’s dark hair. 

James leans into Harry, “I thought I wouldn’t be quick enough. That Mac had, that he’d-” he shudders before moving down and nuzzling into the omega’s neck, drinking in the intoxicating scent of Harry Thompson. 

Slowly and carefully, Harry lays back onto the bed, leading the alpha to follow. And although James’ body is aching, he lets Harry pull him down, lets their scents blend together as they curl around each other, finally feeling at home. 

The alpha part of James needs this. Not just to know or see, but to feel that his mate is alive. To tuck the young man safely against him and reassure himself that Harry’s alright, he’s safe. The alpha scents Harry thoroughly and the omega melts into the embrace, angling his neck and body to be completely covered, a thick purr grumbling out between them. 

The alpha wraps himself around his mate, finally satisfied that they both smell properly of pack and home. James’ eyes begin to drop and he holds back a yawn, it’s been a long, difficult day and it’ll do them good to get some sleep. 

Harry turns around in James’ arms so they can both be facing each other. The omega can tell that James is deep in his alpha instincts, eyes soft and full of appreciation. The way they track Harry’s every move has him shivering. The alpha lets out a sleepy growl, putting a hand on Harry’s cheek to push him back down to rest. But the omega instead pulls closer, softly kissing James’ cheek before curling into the warm embrace. “Thank you.” 

Harry falls asleep, letting the calming scent cover him completely, and for the first time in what feels like forever, he finally, finally, feels safe. 

***

The beta nurse picks up her cell phone, quickly pulling up her contacts and dialing. The brunette waits a few moments, impatience clear on her expression, “Yeah, I know what time it is, but it’s important.” she snaps into her phone, “You’ll never guess who I just saw,” she pauses for a second, “Harry.”


	10. Chapter 10

James is surprisingly groggy as he wakes up. Blinking blurrily, he finds himself holding the still sleeping Harry. The alpha is warm and content, basking in the feeling of fulfillment at the omega who’s thoroughly drenched in James’ scent and is still clinging softly to the alpha. 

The pack alpha’s instincts are humming happily, delighted at having finally been able to show his claim on the gorgeous boy wrapped in his arms. James can’t help himself as he nuzzles into Harry’s surprisingly soft blond hair. Even though James knows this elevated mood is partially due to his alpha instincts at choosing a mate, he doesn’t hold back the purr rumbling deep in his chest. Harry is safe. They’re both alive. And even if the omega never has a heat, they can have this. They can bask in this perfect moment where Harry can finally be his. 

The elation of having beaten off a competing alpha gives his senses a natural high. But James won’t do anything Harry’s uncomfortable with, even if every piece of him wants the omega that’s laying beside him. 

Harry wakes up slowly. Clinging to the warmth and comfort surrounding him. The feeling bone-deep of being safe and protected. He stretches out, reaching to pull the blankets tighter in his nest but he finds a body wrapped around him instead. The omega’s eyes flash open, panic bouncing back into him. Yet his omega instincts are so completely content that the usual terror feels muted in a way that’s unfamiliar and slightly unnerving. Gratefully, he recognizes the alpha beside him. 

“Good morning.” 

Harry gives James a half smile, “Good morning.” 

The alpha doesn’t move to retract his limbs from the embrace. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine.” the omega doesn’t exactly want to tell James how happily his instincts are buzzing. Although it’s probably pretty clear from the purr trying to force itself out of him. 

“How did you sleep?”

Harry bites his tongue, struggling not to blush, “Good.”

The alpha in James can’t help feeling a little smug at the omega’s expression and he tightens his grip in response. Keeping his gorgeous mate close. 

“Good morning!” A cheerful beta woman enters into their room, “I saw you two were awake and I thought I’d offer you some breakfast. We have pancakes or french toast. Which sounds good to you?” 

She focuses her attention solely on the alpha, waiting for his response. 

James quickly uncurls around Harry, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the stranger’s sudden appearance. “I suppose I’ll have french toast with some coffee.” He’s not exactly excited to see the hospital’s attempt at food but it’s better than nothing. “Harry, what would you-” his words trail off. 

The omega is frozen, eyes wide with emotion and scent spiked with mild panic. 

James turns to the woman, blocking Harry from view as much as possible as his protective instincts come barreling forward. Something’s setting off his mate and the alpha in him will do anything to keep his omega safe. 

“He’ll have french toast and coffee as well.” James says curtly, doing everything he can to hold back a growl. 

Thankfully, the beta seems to understand and backs out of the door without another word. Alphas are known to be aggressive, especially when they perceive their mates to be in danger. 

James hesitates for just a moment before wrapping himself back around Harry. Nuzzling against him and guiding the omega to breathe in the calming alpha scent. James lets out a deep purr that rumbles in his chest, more fully settling the omega. 

“You’re safe. I promise, you’re safe.” James practically coos into Harry’s hair. 

The omega gives a shaky breath and pulls away slightly from the alpha that’s practically smothering him. 

“I’m fine. Sorry, I didn’t mean to set you off,” Harry says and he moves back, “she just startled me is all.” 

But suddenly something clicks in James’ mind. A pattern finally coming together. “You’re scared of betas, aren’t you.” 

Harry pauses, not entirely sure how to continue but James keeps going. “That’s why you’re nervous when Alfie’s around.” 

The omega looks wary but nods slowly. “I’ve had some bad experiences. It’s nothing against your brother, I promise.” 

“Of course, I guess I just would have thought that, well. I’m a lawyer, and most Johns I’ve met have been alphas.” he looks away briefly. They haven’t really spoken much about Harry’s past and James isn’t sure what the omega’s comfortable with discussing. 

Harry tenses and looks down at his fingers curled up in between him and James, “He wasn’t a John.” he mumbles quietly, carefully keeping his gaze anywhere but on James, “He, he was a member of my old pack.” 

A hundred questions pop into the alpha’s mind. Harry used to be part of a pack? Once James had discovered Harry had been living on the streets James had just assumed that the omega had been packless since he was a child. No respectable pack would ever let an omega do something so dangerous and risky. Even desperate packs would be hard-pressed to resort to that option. One bite from an alpha could spark an unbonded omega into a heat, which would legally make the omega the alpha’s property. 

“I see.” James carefully keeps his voice soft. He doesn’t want his sudden curiosity to make Harry feel any more awkward. “How long has it been since you’ve seen your old pack?” 

“About a year and a half.” The omega sits up, fully pulling himself out of James’ grasp before standing. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

James grabs the remote for the bed and moves the mattress so that he’s sitting up and nods. He’s trying unsuccessfully to push away his desires to keep questioning Harry, but he manages to hold himself back. “That’s alright, just come here. We don’t have to talk about it right now.” 

Hesitantly, the omega pads forward and settles back in James’ arms, even though the bed isn’t designed to fit both of them. But neither of the men complain as Harry grabs the remote from off the bedside table and turns on the television in the corner. He decides on what looks like a random movie before laying more fully against the alpha. 

Even though Harry isn’t sure about everything he can’t deny how oddly comforting James is. How readily the older man accepts the flaws and weaknesses that the omega had resigned to being unforgivable. Even now, after everything that’s happened, the alpha still wants him. It makes something warm curl in Harry’s stomach. The hope of actually being seen and wanted for who he is as opposed to what he is. The desperate idea that James might just care about him beyond initial infatuation. And now that the alpha knows about his heats, the omega feels like he can finally relax. Maybe, even perhaps, have a permanent home. 

It’s a terrible dream of course. Something Harry’s never been able to have. Something he thought he’d never get. But with James, it’s starting to at least feel possible. 

Harry lets the alpha guide him to relax more fully against James’ body. They have a comfortable silence as the omega gets drawn into the cheesy film. And when the beta employee returns James takes care of everything. And although a part of Harry hates it, his instincts delight in being so close to such an attentive and caring alpha. 

The doctor comes shortly after breakfast to check on them. He asks James a few questions before he appears satisfied, “Well it seems like you’re doing fine. Tests came back and everything looks good. No sign of a concussion or any fractures. You’ll probably be able to leave sometime today if you feel up to it. I’d recommend taking it easy for the next few days and you should be back to normal. You’re incredibly lucky Mr. Nightingale.” he gazes at Harry before turning back to James, “I’d like to check Harry’s neck if that’s okay. I need to make sure that the bite isn’t infected.” 

“It’s fine.” Harry says, glaring at the doctor. James may be his pack alpha, but the omega never wants to be someone’s property. 

The alpha doctor carefully steps around the bed to Harry’s other side before peeling off the bandage to peek underneath. 

“It’s looking good. Doesn’t appear to be infected. Plus, it doesn’t look like it’ll scar too badly, you’ll barely be able to notice the stitches.” He directs all his comment to James, speaking as if Harry isn’t even there. 

“Stitches?” James asks darkly. 

The doctor moves back around the bed and over to James, as Harry readjusts his clothes to try and cover up the bandage. “Yeah, your omega needed a few stitches. Just to make sure it’ll heal up properly. We wanted to avoid any additional scarring and decrease the possibility of infection. They’ll need to stay dry for the next 36 hours, but after that he should be fine to get them wet for short amounts of time. Don’t soak the area, and make sure if the stitches do get wet that you pat them dry. We’ll also give you a prescription for some antibiotics that he’ll need to take once a day for the next few days and set up an appointment to remove the stitches early next week.”

James struggles not to glower at the doctor. Harry is an intelligent human being and doesn’t need to be talked over. 

The doctor pauses, and almost looks slightly embarrassed. “Mr. Nightingale, would it be alright if we speak in private for a moment? Perhaps I can get a beta nurse to watch Harry or-”

“He can stay.” James snarls out as the omega lets out an annoyed growl towards the doctor. 

Although the man looks uncomfortable, he continues, “Alright. Um, I just wanted to remind you to be careful with your omega. The scarring beneath this most recent bite definitely wasn’t cared for properly. Of course it’s your own business, but I would recommend you only bite your omega when he’s in heat. It lowers the chance of infection and helps the injury heal faster.” 

James is livid. How dare this stranger assume, to imply that James hadn’t cared for Harry, that he’d ever hurt him. “Get out.” James snaps, baring his teeth at the doctor. 

Luckily, the man doesn’t need telling twice and he steps out of the room quickly, leaving with a “I’ll go see about getting you two discharged.” behind him. 

It’s awkward as he leaves. James is still fuming and Harry seems oddly quiet as he rubs a thumb across the bandage on his throat. He almost looks like he’s lost in thought as James interrupts, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, just…” the omega pauses, seeming to contemplate whether or not to continue. “Doesn’t it bother you?” 

James gives him a cocky smirk, “You’ll have to be a bit more specific Harry. Most things bother me.”

The omega shoots him an exasperated half smile, “No, I mean, don’t my scars bother you? And before you say anything, I know you’ve seen them. Mac told me about the photos from the clinic.” Harry shudders slightly but forces himself to look at James. “Doesn’t it bother you that I’m not a good omega? That I’m not pure or even really clean. I’ve never had a heat.” he trails off and lowers his eyes to the floor. “I’m all wrong and broken up inside. And no one would-” Harry can’t bring himself to finish the sentence. No one would blame James for leaving Harry. Hell, most people would probably recommend that James should cut him off. No one needs a useless, barren, omega around. 

The alpha steps forward and gently grips the omega’s chin, delighted at the lack of a flinch. “I don’t want some perfect little omega who’d faint at the first sign of trouble.” It’s an unfair stereotype but the twinkle in Harry’s eyes is worth it. “I want someone real and complex and honest. Who knows the world isn’t all sunshine and daisies and who’ll accept me and the darkness inside of me.”

“You don’t have a darkness inside of you.”

James leans closer, “Oh, you just haven’t seen it yet Harry Thompson, but I promise you it’s there. That piece of me who’d rather destroy everything than let someone else win. That part who goes to whatever lengths to protect the people that I, the people that I love.” The alpha’s eyes are dark as his gaze sinks into Harry’s. 

The omega can barely breathe his heart is pounding so fast, and involuntarily his eyes drop to James’ lips for just a split second. The alpha is so close, so real, so intensely present that Harry almost feels like he’s being sucked in. Drawn to this man and his gorgeous savagery. 

The omega hands wrap up over James’ neck, his fingers winding into the dark hair, although Harry’s not sure whether to pull the alpha in or push him away. 

“Harry,” James is breathing heavily, eyes never dropping from the beautiful omega. “I want you to know, right here, right now, that no matter what happens. No matter what, I promise that I’ll always look out for you. Because I love you.” 

He says it so matter of factly that Harry almost forgets to breathe. The omega can’t even find the shadow of doubt or the will to question the alpha in front of him. And even if Harry can’t say it yet, he knows his answer. 

The omega leans forward and he guides James downward until their lips meet. Harry can barely fight back a smile playing at the corner of his mouth and the intense joy fluttering through him. James’ hands move to Harry’s shoulders as the kiss deepens and the omega keeps his fingers knotted in James’ short hair. It’s soft and gentle, exploratory as they fall into one another. 

The alpha carefully sits down on the bed beside Harry but doesn’t break contact, instead moving both his hands to cradle the omega’s jaw. They both pull back after a few moments, breathing heavily in the quiet hospital room. 

James starts, “That was…” 

“Good?” Harry gives him a cocky grin. 

“Better than good.” 

The alpha’s look of hunger sends shivers down the omega’s spine, but before anything else can happen the door bursts open with a rush of noise. 

“James, darling we got here as soon as we could. Nathan and Romeo went to go get coffee but they’ll be here in a minute.” Marnie strides into the room followed closely by Ellie. 

The pack alpha releases Harry’s chin quickly but lowers a hand to intertwine their fingers even as his mother comes closer. 

If she notices anything she doesn’t say. 

“Now, Alfie has class but he sends his love.” She moves up to give James a kiss which he returns before she gazes pointedly at Harry. 

She gently touches his cheek before speaking in a quiet voice, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” 

She eyes him over carefully, taking in the bruises and the bandage as she purses her lips. “You’re not, but you will be. Now, let’s get one thing straight right now. The next time I tell you to run, you run. Do we understand each other?” 

Her voice is stern but it’s easy to hear the care in her tone. 

Harry nods sheepishly and she gently pats his face before straightening up. “Now, where’s your doctor? I wanted to see when you two would be able to come home.” 

“Mum, just, sit down for a minute, will you? Let them have some time to breathe.” Ellie walks over to the sitting chairs squished in between Harry’s bed and the windowed wall and sits down, gesturing pointedly to the couch beside her. 

With a dramatic sigh, Marnie moves to sit by her daughter and turns to James. “Fine. I just want you both to come home as soon as possible. Hospitals can be such dreadful places, and after everything… the pack really needs to be all together.” 

It’s an awkward silence as no one’s quite sure how to respond.

Gratefully, Romeo and Nathan enter the room with coffee for everyone and the conversation turns to lighter topics. 

James keeps his grip on Harry’s fingers in a way that’s strangely calming for the omega. It’s not demanding or harsh, but instead almost like a reminder that the alpha is there. That no matter what happens, he’ll always be there. It’s reassuring in a way that’s unfamiliar, but oddly sweet. 

And even though Harry doesn’t know the Nightingale pack super well, he can feel the familial bond stretching out to him. The protection that only a pack can provide. It soothes his instincts to be here, surrounded and completely safe from any threat. 

His instincts are so busy drinking in the scent of pack and the elation at finding his place within them that Harry almost doesn’t notice when the door is pushed open. He almost doesn’t see an all too familiar blond beta walks in with a triumphant expression. 

Almost.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's past comes back to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some rough stuff in it so be warned. Harry dissociates and I don’t want anyone to be triggered. Read safely my loves!

Harry slows as the familiar scent enters the hospital room. Even surrounded as he is by the Nightingale pack he can’t stop the terror creeping up on him. James doesn’t seem to notice, too busy with his family fluttering around them chatting. But Harry recognizes the man all too easily. 

The omega freezes, mind screaming at him to run as his heartbeat skyrockets. He can’t be here, he can’t be here, there’s no way that Ste would-

“Hello Harry.” 

The distressed omega curls into James’ side, instinctively crouching down to make himself smaller against the oncoming threat. The pack alpha’s eyes are drawn to Harry, confused just for an instant at the waves of absolute panic flooding from him. 

James carefully follows Harry’s gaze to the man entering the room. He’s followed closely by a female nurse and it takes all of James’ control to swallow back the threatening growl. It’s not these random betas’ fault, and the alpha doesn’t want to terrorize them just because Harry’s been triggered again. 

Doing his best to reign in his protective instincts, James still can’t quite stop himself from standing and placing his body in between Harry and the strangers.

“Do you need something?” The rest of the Nightingale pack falls silent at the sudden tension in the air.

“What? You’re not even gonna say hello?” the male beta has a rough, common accent that James finds grating.

“Of course he ain’t, he was always rude wasn’t he. Such an entitled omega.” The nurse glares over to Harry, but the blond beta ignores her. 

James tries to force on a polite smile but it looks more like a grimace, “I think you’ve got the wrong room-”

But the random man’s only response is to lower his voice to a sickeningly sweet purr, eyes completely glued to the omega paralyzed on the hospital bed, “I taught you better manners than that pup.” 

Harry can’t seem to drop Ste’s gaze as the beta steps further into the room. Everything narrows down to that single focus and it’s all he can do to prevent himself from floating away. The sensation of being near pack is completely squashed. There’s only Ste, surrounded by his scent, trapped in his embrace. Folded down until there’s nothing left of the omega. 

“Come on Harry, I know you can hear me.” 

James doesn’t try to hold back the snarl anymore as the blond beta steps uncomfortably close to them. Far too intimate for anyone who’s not pack. “Get out.” 

“Oi, let him talk.” the nurse stays close to the door, carefully looking out the small window into the hallway. 

Ste glances annoyingly at James, ignoring the aggression pouring from the alpha’s tone and posture. “I’m not leaving before getting what’s mine.” And without another words the beta rushes around James and makes a beeline for Harry who’s still sitting on the bed right where James left him. 

James is stunned for just a second as the beta reaches around to grab onto the frozen omega. But with a furious roar the alpha snaps, yanking the stranger away with every intention of ripping out his throat. 

“James stop!”

Nathan crashes into James, struggling to prevent his eldest brother from attempting to murder the unfamiliar beta. Additional shouts fill the air and suddenly there’s pandemonium and a crashing of bodies as Romeo enters the tussle, trying to keep the stranger away from their pack alpha and Harry. 

“Stay away from him!” Romeo growls, pushing the blond beta towards the door, putting himself in between the threat and their pack’s omegas. 

The nurse abandons her post by the door and shoves Romeo away from Ste, “Get off him!!” 

“James, get a hold of yourself!” Nathan is desperately forcing himself in front of his brother, trying to hold him back as the pack alpha fights to get at the unknown beta who would dare touch his mate. 

“Darling stop-”

“Ste? What do you think you’re doing here?” another beta nurse bursts into the hospital room amid the chaos. “I told you we needed to talk about this before you go blundering in! Sinead, I thought we were going to tell Tony before anything else happened.”

“Ste had a right to know.” 

“Well of course, but can’t you see what a scene he’s making? We should-”

“Who are you people?” James’ voice is low and thick with a deadly growl. Nathan has finally managed to subdue him, but he’s still glaring lividly at the intruding betas. Especially at the stranger who had just tried to get at Harry. The sick look on his face and the way his eyes never leave the frozen omega has all of James’ instincts screaming for blood. 

The calmer of the two female betas sighs heavily, looking annoyingly at Ste before turning to James, “I’m Tegan. This is my brother Ste, and this is another member of our pack, Sinead.” 

Sinead gives a jerky nod in greeting but Ste doesn’t respond. 

“I fail to see how that’s any of my concern.” James snarls out, his gaze locked on the blond beta, who’s eyes still won’t leave Harry. 

Tegan is completely composed despite her pack mates open hostility, “We’re members of the Hutchinson pack. And that omega you’ve got belongs to us.” 

There’s an uncomfortable silence, only broken by the bustling noise from outside in the hall. 

James can’t quite seem to think straight. There’s no way that these random strangers are members of Harry’s old pack. Or are they? But what on earth are they doing here? Confronting the Nightingale pack, bold as anything. It had always seemed most likely that Harry had been sold off or abandoned by them. There’s no way they could still have any residual claim on the omega. 

Tegan seems to take the alpha’s silence as permission and continues, “See, Harry ran off about a year ago and we’ve been searching for him ever since. So legally, he’s still a member or our pack.”

“I know the laws.” James snaps. Although for the first time he wishes he didn’t. If what these betas are saying is true, the Hutchinson pack could have a serious claim on the omega, even though Harry is of legal age. Typically, omegas are the property of the pack that sired them, until an alpha bonds with them and then they have legal rights to the omega. And in most cases of omega custody disputes, the omega’s original pack almost always wins if the omega in question is unbonded, like Harry.

Sinead speaks up from her spot by the door, “Well then you’ll know we’ve got a right to him. He belongs to our pack.” 

Ste’s gaze flicks to James, face smug, “Just give him to us and we’ll be on our way. Won’t let him cause you any more trouble.” 

There’s something about Ste’s triumphant expression that makes James’ lip curl into a snarl.

“You’re not going anywhere near Harry.” James growls, shrugging out of Nathan and Romeo’s grasp. He holds his ground at the front of the rest of his pack, with his two fellow alphas beside him. They stand ready to grab him or help him at a moments notice. 

The male beta glowers annoyingly at James, “You can’t just take other people’s property when you feel like it. He’s mine.” 

“Come on Ste just leave it. We’ll talk to Tony about this, see what he thinks.”

But at her words the blond beta rounds on Tegan, “I know what Tony thinks about this Tegs, I’m not stupid. And if you remember, he’s the one who gave me that bitch in the first place.”

James snarls, curling his fingers into claws and stepping forward as Nathan and Romeo reach around his arms to hold him back. The pack alpha is absolutely livid. No one talks about his mate that way. No one. 

But the nurse doesn’t pay the alphas any attention. She gathers herself up to her full height and snaps right back at her brother, “Get out of my face Ste. We need to go about this the right way. Talk to Tony and-"

“We ain’t got nothing to talk about. That omega belongs to me.” Ste points savagely at Harry.

“Yeah Tegan, it’s not like talking’s going to make these alphas give him back.” Sinead turns to Tegan. 

“Oh, and confronting them here in the hospital will fix that, will it?” she responds sarcastically before sighing heavily and looking imploringly at her fellow nurse, “Come on Sinead, I thought you liked working here.”

“Just give me Harry back and I’ll be on my way. Then we can avoid getting our pack alpha involved.” Ste speaks directly to James, the hint of a threat evident by his tone.

“No. You can’t have him.” The alpha doesn’t care what these betas or anyone in their pack has to say, he’s not about to just give them Harry without a fight. “Now, leave or else I’ll call security.” 

An ugly look pulls onto Ste’s face, “You can’t keep him. He belongs to me.” 

Tegan grabs onto Ste’s arm, tugging him towards the door, “Come on, let’s-”

But he shakes her off, “No, he can’t walk all over me just because he’s some snobby alpha.”

James takes a step forward, flanked by Romeo and Nathan, “Get out, or I’ll throw you out.” he hisses. 

Ste moves closer as the three alpha’s hunch down, ready to spring and force the man out bodily if he doesn’t go willing. 

But Tegan pushes herself in front of her brother, “Come on Ste, Sinead and I work here. You can’t just go kicking off right now.” she glances back at the Nightingale pack apprehensively, “Let’s go talk to Tony. You know he’ll get all this sorted.” 

Ste glowers down at her, but steps back to the door. “Fine,” he spits out, glaring venomously at James and his pack, “but mark my words, Harry’ll be back with me before all this is over.” 

“Get out.” 

The three of them exit the room, Tegan with an apologetic look while Ste and Sinead seem annoyed.

The room is deathly still once the betas leave. The jovial tone and friendly atmosphere from before are gone. Replaced by a somber mood with an uncomfortable silence. 

Romeo glances nervously at James, as if trying to gauge the pack alpha’s reaction. Meanwhile, Nathan tentatively grips James’ shoulder. “It’ll be alright. We just have to-“ 

“Shut it.” James snarls and Nathan immediately snaps his mouth closed. 

How could Harry still be part of another pack? Why had he run away? What on earth could have possessed a sane omega to leave the safety of pack for life on the streets? The thoughts are spinning faster and faster until it feels like James’ head is going to explode. 

But most concerning of all for the pack alpha is the strange sense of betrayal. Sure, Harry had mentioned in passing that he had been part of another pack, but he had failed to mention that his previous pack still had a very real claim on him. That they had been actively looking for Harry for the last year and a half. And now that they’ve found him, there’s a very real possibility that Harry legally belongs to them. That they could take him away from the Nightingales and from James. If the pack alpha could have known, if Harry had trusted him enough to tell him, then they might have been prepared and come up with a strategy. 

It’s a stark reminder that despite the progress that Harry and James have made, the omega still doesn’t trust him enough to tell the full truth. And James has a sinking suspicion that Ste wasn’t just another random pack mate. The way he had claimed that Harry belonged to him, how he’d tried to grab the omega, it’s too familiar to just be pack members. James tries to shrug it off, but it sticks resolutely. Ste might have been, could have been, Harry’s old mate. 

It brings a bitter taste up James’ throat. Sure, he had known Harry wasn’t a virgin or even anywhere close. But that someone had been his lover before, had laid claim on him, and potentially still had legal rights to the omega is a bitter pill to swallow. 

“I need to talk to Harry. Alone.” 

“Darling, I don’t think that’s-“

“Now, mother!” James snaps back at Marnie. 

Instead of differing to her son, the pack omega stands up to her full height and places herself in between James and Harry. “He’s in no condition to speak to you.” she hisses.

James rounds back on his mother, turning to face her and the rest of the pack when all anger sizzles out of him. 

Harry. 

The omega is frozen, expression blank and unresponsive. His scent, usually so sweet is almost bland. It’s as if he’s just turned off. Like he’s an empty shell and no one happens to be home. 

James can feel his stomach drop, rage slipping away to cold dread. 

“Romeo, get the doctor.” the pack alpha keeps his voice low and calm, but it’s enough to get the teenager running out of the room. 

James moves to step forward but Marnie releases a terrifying growl between them that forces the alpha to halt. He’s all too familiar with that noise. The sound of an omega defending their pups. It’s the same one Marnie had used on Mac after she figured out what he had done to James. And the pack alpha knows that should he step forward, his own mother will attack him. 

Instead, he takes a step back, raising his hands to placate Marnie. She stops growling but still eyes the alpha suspiciously. 

Ellie carefully creeps closer to Harry, moving slowly to see if he’s okay. She gently takes one of his limp hands in her own and lets out a quiet whine, trying to draw his attention or any type of response. 

But Harry’s still. 

The doctor bustles in followed by Romeo and an unfamiliar beta nurse. He seems to assess the situation slowly, taking in the omegas at the back of the room before turning to James, “What seems to be the problem?”

“He just, he froze and he’s not responding to anything around him.” 

The doctor seems taken aback for a moment before smiling and giving a little chuckle, “Oh, don’t worry about that. I’m sure it’s just omega drama. It’ll wear off in a little bit. If you want, I can give him a sedative, just to help him calm down.” 

James could strangle the stupid alpha doctor. This isn’t just Harry being overdramatic or attention seeking. It’s like the omega isn’t even there, like he’s lost inside his own head. But before he can tell the doctor exactly what he thinks of him in less than polite language the man continues. 

“Actually, I was just on my way to tell you that you’re both free to go if you’d like. It might even help Harry to be somewhere familiar, get him to snap out of whatever mood he’s in.”

“You really are completely incompetent.” James says bitingly. 

The doctor bristles slightly but puts on a forced smile, “I’m sorry you feel that way Mister Nightingale but I’m just doing my job. Both you and your omega are in good health and we’ve given you the best quality care available. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other patients who actually need my help.” 

He steps out of the room before turning back and adding grudgingly, “And just a reminder, you’ll need to make an appointment for Harry to remove his stitches and pick up his antibiotics at the front counter.” 

And then him and the nurse are gone. 

James is fuming, but he carefully folds away the annoyance bubbling up inside of him. He has to make sure Harry is alright. 

Ellie is sitting by the frozen omega, murmuring low words as she softly rubs her wrist across his back, scenting him gently. Harry shudders and Marnie is in front of him, carefully holding him up as his muscles give out. He’s shaking as Marnie wraps him in her arms, scenting him vigorously as he falls apart into quiet tears. 

“Harry, Harry you’re safe. I promise, you’re safe.” 

But Harry still isn’t quite there. Everything’s fuzzy and dark. He can almost feel the phantom fingers crawling up his spine. Remember the harsh grip that would force him to the ground. His instincts humming to submit when he had fought for so long. Tried so desperately to resist. A small whimper pulls from his throat at the memories. Of collapsing and letting the beta have his way. The collar, heavy on his throat throughout. The omega shivers, but he can’t quite escape the feeling surrounding him. The scent of the beta thick everywhere. Covering him, drowning him in their depths. 

It’s with incredible effort but he finds himself back in the hospital room with the Nightingale pack omegas. The lights are too bright and he can barely stand the sudden flood of sensation. 

“It’s okay Harry, we’ve got you.” Marnie’s words are soft, barely above a whisper. “We’ve got you, you’re safe.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Harry get a chance to talk.

Returning home to the Nightingale pack house is gratefully uneventful. Mostly because James has decided to let his mother’s protective instincts run their course before stirring up any trouble. And even though the pack alpha holds his tongue throughout the trip home, Marnie keeps shooting him murderous glares, as if she’s just waiting for him to spring and attack Harry. It’s infuriating but he manages to restrain himself with some difficulty. 

Yet instead of finally getting a moment with his mate, the pack alpha can only watch as Marnie shepherds Harry into the omega room, followed by a more level headed Ellie. 

“Mum, let him be, you’re smothering him.” James can hear her telling Marnie but the pack omega pays her no attention. 

James forces himself to sit down on the living room couch, body grateful for an opportunity to rest. But his mind is buzzing. He knows he needs to talk to Harry, to figure things out after suddenly learning more about the omega’s past. To know if there’s anything else that Harry’s hiding. 

It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth to think of the omega’s secrets. All the things he never told James even though he’s had ample opportunity since joining the Nightingale pack. 

But James doesn’t have much time to stew in his worries. Less than a minute after entering the omega room, Harry pushes himself out the door despite Marnie’s protests. He spares a glance at James, and seeming torn, races up the stairs, past the first bedroom on the landing and moving quickly into James’ room. 

The alpha follows suit, ignoring his mother’s annoyance and following the omega into their room. 

James closes the door with a solid click before turning to face Harry. “We need to talk.” 

“I know.” 

The atmosphere around them is cold and uncomfortable and a piece of James wants nothing more than to take Harry in his arms and soothe away the worry and stress seeping from the omega. But despite that innate desire to protect and care for him, James can feel another part of himself. The pain at the betrayal from the lack of trust and the need to finally understand everything. Because no matter what happens between them now, the alpha has to know the truth. 

“Who was that man? And how did he know you?” 

Harry looks to James, and fumbles for a response, anything to push away the sudden tension between them. “Ste. He was a member of my last pack.” The omega wishes his words were stronger. That he could be stronger. A part of him doesn’t even want to do this, to bring up everything he’s buried deep down inside of him. But James deserves to know. 

Harry hadn’t expected everything to happen so fast. Just yesterday he’d been worried about James going after Romeo and potentially getting hurt by Mac. But a mere 24 hours later and it’s as if everything has spun on its head. And there’s absolutely no time to get a clear view of what’s happening. 

And seeing Ste… so suddenly and without warning. That familiar rush of terror that swelled and drowned him so easily. That had brought back the weakness and fear that Harry had tried so hard to bury. Shame and disgust curl up inside of Harry’s gut, he’d thought that those feelings were gone. That the beta’s touches were forgotten, replaced by the other countless men while Harry lived on the streets. 

“Was he your mate?” James almost chokes on the thought. The idea is so disturbing he can feel his emotions rising. And despite his best intentions, the alpha’s words come out hard. 

The omega balks, looking downward to try and come up with something that’ll stop James from looking at him like that. 

The pack alpha gazes at Harry before a sneer twists his features, “I’d of thought you’d have better taste.” 

The omega flinches, but his response is low and soft. “I didn’t choose him.” 

“But he was your mate, wasn’t he.” 

“He, he claimed me.” 

James can’t hold back the snarl, “Why didn’t you tell me you already had a mate? Or that you have your whole family so close by. We live in the same village and you never even thought to mention them!” the anger bleeds into his voice, and he doesn’t even try to hold back his annoyance. 

But the omega remains silent and James has had enough. 

“What? You weren’t sure if your precious mate would accept you back?” 

“Ste is not my mate.” Harry growls out darkly, staring up at James with venom in his eyes. 

It’s enough to startle the alpha, he’s never seen Harry so livid before. James pauses for a moment but puts back up a cold expression, “Well, he obviously seems to think you’re his.” 

“I don’t care what he thinks.” the omega hisses, trying desperately to hold back the wretched pain lacing through him at James’ harsh comments.

“Well you’re old pack might care. Their pack alpha Tony or whatever his name is might even get involved.” 

Harry glowers at James before he turns away and pads a few more paces into the room as the alpha continues, “Why didn’t you tell me about any of this? Or anything about Ste?” 

The omega turns around abruptly, “Because I didn’t want you to know about this. About any of this. I thought,” he takes a deep breath to try and control the emotion bleeding through his words, “I thought that I’d never see them again. I thought I’d escaped all of that long before I met you.” he glares at James, “It was ancient history, I didn’t think you’d care!” 

“You didn’t think I’d care? You didn’t think I’d care that some random beta came up to you today and grabbed you? That a stranger touched you as if he has a right to. And worst of all, that legally he might be able to take you away from me. And you thought I wouldn’t care?!” 

Harry stares murderously up at James, “You didn’t care that I was a rentboy. That I sold my body for sex for the entirety of last year. But of course you care about this, something I want absolutely nothing to do with anymore!” 

“Look, I don’t care about the things you needed to do to survive as an omega on the streets. But I can’t handle thinking about how Ste...” James holds back his revulsion, “...how he was your mate. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Harry jerks back but keeps his eyes glued on James, “I thought I’d never see any of them again. I hoped I’d never see-” the omega tries to blink back the tears threatening to drop. But he lets go with a sob, pressing his palms hard against his eyes to try and quell the emotions building up inside of him, threatening to spill out between them. 

Harry had hoped for one stupid moment that James had been different. That they could have lived a life together and maybe have been happy. But the return of the Hutchinson pack had ruined all of that. No alpha wants a disgusting, used omega that’s already been claimed. 

“I’m sorry okay?” the omega pulls back his hands to show his red, watery eyes. “I never meant for you to get involved in my mess.” he wipes away the moisture before taking a deep breath, “I’ll just grab my things then, if that’s okay. I won’t cause you any more trouble.” 

Harry moves to the drawers that have the clothes from Marnie, wishing he still  
had his duffel and sleeping bag that the omega kennel had taken away. Even though the weather was warming up, the nights could still be chilly and damp. 

“What are you doing?” 

Harry turns to James who’s still standing near the door, but instead of annoyance and frustration, the alpha only looks confused. 

“I’m leaving.” the omega says simply. Even though it feels like a part of his heart is breaking but he shrugs it off. He has other things he needs to deal with, his emotions can wait until later. “Do you think Marnie would mind if I took these? It’d be nice having some extra clothes out there.” 

“Harry, come on, will you please just-”

But the omega cuts him off, “I don’t suppose you could let me borrow a bag of some kind? That would probably be easiest.” 

“Wait, you can’t just leave-”

“And a sleeping bag would be nice. But only if you can spare one.” 

“Come on Harry, will you just, will you stop packing.” James almost shouts. 

Harry fumbles with the clothes in his hands, wanting more than anything to put them back and to forget about Ste and the entire Hutchinson pack. The omega settles for dropping the shirts messily across the floor and turning back to look at James. 

The alpha has his arms outstretched, as if he’s trying to calm Harry down. “That’s better.” he straightens up, “Look, I don’t need to know everything. Just tell me whether or not it’s true. Did you really run away from your last pack?”

Harry nods. 

James’ heart sinks but he keeps going. A part of him had hoped the pack didn’t really have a claim on the omega but he’ll deal with that later. 

“Were you and Ste” he spits out the name murderously, “ever married.” 

The omega gives a jerky shake of his head. 

“Okay, that’ll make it easier to prove you were never actually mates. I can still fix this.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not just going to roll over and let them take you Harry.” 

The omega can hardly breathe, and that terrible, naive part of him lurches with a sudden hope. He tries to force it down as he responds, “You aren’t, you’re not… I thought you…” 

“And you’re not going back to live on the streets as long as I’m here to look after you.” The alpha steps closer, moving around the omega so that Harry is in between James and the dresser. 

The omega’s speechless, but James continues. 

“Look.” he says, gazing directly at Harry and the omega can see something in his eyes, something deep and possessive, “I’m not letting you go Harry Thompson. You’re my mate and no one is going to take you away from me.” 

The omega knows he should be terrified, knows that this is the darkness that James had warned him about. But it’s somehow intoxicating and thrilling to be able to feel how much the alpha wants him. And how far he’s willing to bend before either of them can break. 

And Harry just can’t stop himself from reaching his arms around James’ neck and pulling the alpha down to him. Gone is the exploratory softness between them. It’s rough and filled with teeth and growls, and the omega finds himself fighting just as hard for dominance in this kiss as the alpha. 

James pulls Harry to sit up onto the dresser, disregarding the clothing littering the floor as he slides in between the omega’s legs to deepen the kiss. 

A hurried knock on the door makes James curse under his breath before moving back the minimum distance to call out, “I’m busy.” 

Nathan sounds worried, “James, it’s representatives from the Hutchinson pack, they’re at the door.” 

The pack alpha looks to Harry, wanting nothing more than to stay here and kiss him breathless, over and over again. But he has other things he needs to do. 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” he calls to his brother before fixing the omega in front of him with a playful smirk, “Duty calls.” 

But even though Harry’s face is flushed, his eyes are determined. “I’m going with you. I need to know what’s happening.” 

“No. Let me take care of this and I promise I’ll tell you everything once I get back.” 

“But-”

“Stay.” he growls out and Harry can feel his instincts submitting to the alpha in front of him. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

James pulls himself out of the omega’s grasp and quickly makes his way across their room to the door and steps outside. “Alright Nathan, where are they?” 

“Umm, James you uh,” Nathan awkwardly points to his own mouth, struggling not to chuckle. 

The pack alpha reaches up and touches his lip, before pulling his fingers back. There’s the smallest drop of blood from where Harry bit him. 

Oh that omega is definitely worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with the Hutchinson Pack representatives.

Once James leaves the room Harry can finally catch his breath. That was, that was…

The warm pleasure of arousal curls in the pit of the omega’s stomach at the very thought of James and that kiss. The intensity and the passion that Harry can’t remember ever feeling before. Certainly not with the men on the street and definitely not with Ste. Harry shakes off the sensation, there’s more pressing concerns that require his attention. 

Downstairs, in the living room, are members of the Hutchinson pack. And they’re there with James, deciding his fate. 

Harry despises the feeling of powerlessness that wells up inside of him. And for the first time, a part of that frustration is aimed at James. Sure, the Nightingale pack alpha might have his best intentions at heart, (if Harry can trust him), but that’s no excuse to exile the omega to their shared room. Just thinking about what could be happening, the conversation going on without him is infuriating. 

Plus, the idea of being trapped is in no way alluring. And although James wouldn’t ever force him to stay up here, the omega can't help feeling just a little bit antsy at being locked away in their room. It’s a bit too real and a bit too close to home for him to be entirely comfortable. 

Harry makes up his mind a moment later. He won’t cower down to James this way, otherwise the omega would be no better than when he was his last pack. 

He carefully gets off of the dresser, and steps through the pile of clothes towards the door. He has to know what’s being said. He needs to know what’s happening.

But as he reaches the door he pauses. It’s quite possible, probable even, that Ste is down there. 

Harry can feel his courage wilting as the thought fully hits him. 

Ste, his previous mate from his last pack. The man who had… 

The omega shudders at the thought, wanting nothing more than to curl his arms around himself and forget every moment of humiliation and pain. How horrifying it was to see Ste again at the hospital. To have his scent curl around him as if Harry had never left. As if he was still there, collared and tied up in Ste’s room. A plaything. A pet. 

But Harry’s not there anymore. And despite all his doubts, the omega trusts James enough to know that the alpha will protect him. That Ste, even if he is down there, won’t be able to lay a finger on Harry. James would never let the beta take him away, not after accepting Harry, even with all of his flaws. 

Steeling his courage, the omega steps out of the door and onto the landing overlooking the living room. Down below him there’s a group of several people standing by the front door. The tension and frustration is rolling off of them in waves and the omega’s instincts scream to submit but Harry shakes off the sensation. He’s ready for this, he can handle it. 

He recognizes almost everyone in the crowd, it’s entirely alphas except for one beta. Ste. The omega hunches down lower, desperate to stay out of sight. The other representatives from the Hutchinson pack are no surprise, Tony Hutchinson and Leela Lomax. But Harry’s slightly unnerved by the unfamiliar face in the crowd. Apparently in the time he’s been gone a new alpha joined the Hutchinson pack.

He looks classically handsome and is well composed, but Harry immediately recognizes something twisted in his gaze. Something just a little bit off that sets his nerves on end. 

Nathan and Romeo are backing up James, a confident air radiating from the pack alpha, “I’m James Nightingale, head alpha of the Nightingale pack. This is Nathan Nightingale and Romeo Quinn.” 

The unknown Hutchinson alpha steps forward, he’s has brown hair and a bit of scruff. He gestures to the other members of his pack, “This is Leela Lomax, Ste Hay and Tony Hutchinson, our pack alpha. My name is Laurie Shelby and I’ll be acting as representative for the Hutchinson pack.”

Both Leela and Tony nod as they’re introduced, while Ste only glares heatedly at James. 

“Now,” Laurie smiles politely before turning more fully to James, “Ste tells us that Harry’s here, is that correct?” 

“You can’t have him.” A soft warmth glows in Harry at the possessiveness radiating from James’ tone. And he can’t quite help smiling as he slides to sit on the floor, careful not to draw any attention to himself. 

Meanwhile, Laurie seems a bit taken aback but he doesn’t drop the smile, “Excuse me?” 

“I said,” James responds, his voice dripping with ice, “you can’t have him.” 

Laurie continues. “Look, I’m sure we can come up with some sort of arrangement-“ 

“He’s my mate and you’re not taking him anywhere.” 

“Oi, he’s not your mate, he belongs to me!” Harry tries to ignore the way his throat tightens, making it just a little bit harder to breathe. Of course Ste would object. 

“Ste, let Laurie handle this.” Tony speaks out lowly without looking away from James.

Harry can’t help the rush of anguish that floods over him. It’s been almost three years since his father last spoke to him. When the omega had realized Tony would never protect him or love him. The conversation still echoes in Harry’s mind, etched in perfect clarity. 

“How dare you lie to me?!”

“Dad, please, I promise, I didn’t know-”

“How could you do it eh? After everything we’ve planned? After everything we’ve prepared? This entire deal is falling apart because of you!” 

“Please dad, I swear, I had no idea-”

“How can I believe that Harry? You lied and ruined everything. The McQueens won’t even talk to us after this. Myra and John Paul are furious and it’s all your fault!”

“Please, I just-”

“I can’t even look at you any more.”

But Harry’s brought back to reality when the conversation below him continues. 

“Now, I don’t see any need to get the police involved unless we have to.” Laurie says calmly, “But Harry belongs with his family, with his father and the rest of his pack. We have documentation proving that he’s a member of the Hutchinson pack and that he ran away October 2016 which was almost a year and a half ago.” 

“I don’t care what evidence you claim to have, Harry belongs here with me and the rest of our pack.” James growls out. 

Leela steps forward, “This is insane! I can not believe that you are going to steal one of our pack’s omegas.” she says accusingly to James.

Both Nathan and Romeo growl, moving a half step forward but James ignores them. 

“I didn’t steal him. He was bought and paid for from a nearby omega kennel-“ 

“After he was already mated to my brother? You can’t be serious!” 

“Need I remind you that Harry’s never had a heat. So there’s no possible way for him to even be mated to Ste.” James says sharply. 

Ste looks like he’s about ready to explode. “How dare you! We might not be properly mated but I’ve claimed him in every way that counts.”

“Ste, will you just-“ Tony starts

“No!” He snaps back at the pack alpha before continuing to glare at James, “We were together for over a year before he ran off. And just because you’re some cocky alpha you think you can take my property?” 

“Harry is not your property. I-” James starts to growl out but Ste cuts him off. 

“He’s more my property than yours! Tony gave him to me to look after.”

“Well you certainly didn’t do a good job of it.” the alpha says bitingly. 

Ste steps forward with a murderous glare as Romeo and Nathan edge closer, ready to help their pack alpha. Meanwhile Leela shouts, “How dare you say that! My brother was a perfect mate for that spoiled little-”

“Ste, Leela, I told you, just let Laurie handle this.” Tony shifts to look back at James.

The two of them glower angrily at their pack alpha but they hold in any additional comments. Romeo and Nathan don’t step back. 

“Right,” Laurie tries to send a friendly smile to James, but it comes off just a little too forced to be natural, “Harry is the property of the Hutchinson pack, and if you refuse to cooperate than we are prepared to go to the police and report theft.” 

“I didn’t steal him, I legally purchased him from an omega kennel.” 

“That may be, but as an unbonded omega, he’s still the property of his father, Tony Hutchinson, who wants him to come back home to his pack.” 

James spares a glance at Tony, he doesn’t look very much like Harry at all. While Harry is short and slight Tony is much broader and taller. But there is something strikingly similar in his eyes that catches James off guard. 

“I’d like to discuss my options with Harry’s father.” 

“Tony’s not interested in discussing options with you! He just wants his son back, can’t you see that?” Ste says heatedly. 

“I’ll talk to him.” Tony steps a little bit away from the group even as Ste gives him a murderous glare, but the Hutchinson pack alpha’s attention is only on James. 

Romeo and Nathan step forward as James moves over to the side with Tony. And Ste’s gaze doesn’t drop from the two pack alphas as they move a few paces away, closer to the base of the stairs. 

“Look, before you say anything,” Tony begins, “I want you to know that you’re not going to change my mind. Harry’s my son, and he belongs in our pack.” 

“He might have been a member of the Hutchinson clan at one time, but he ran away almost a year and a half ago and he’s never shown any indication of wanting to go back.” 

“Harry’s a young omega, he doesn’t know what he wants.” 

James tries to hold back his frustration at the alpha but he keeps going, “He’s 20 years old, old enough perhaps to make his own decision about where he wants to belong.” 

“He’s coming home with-”

“Harry wants to stay here with me.” 

“Oh he told you that did he?” Tony smiles smarmily, “Just like I’m sure he told you about his last pack? Or his mate? Or me?” 

James doesn’t quite know how to respond but Tony continues.

“I’ll tell you something about my son that you might not have realized yet, he’s a liar and all you are to him is an escape from his family duties. I don’t care if he’s tricked you into believing he’s some sort of hurt omega who needs your protecting, he has a responsibility to his pack and to his mate and I’m taking him back, whether you like it or not.” 

James can’t stop the rage building up inside of him, “How dare you-” he starts to growl out but Tony talks over him. 

“What? Tell you the truth? His whore of a mother only taught him how to lie, I figure you should at least know what you’re getting into.” 

James is furious, and about to start shouting at the Hutchinson pack alpha when Tony’s gaze seems to fix onto something up on the landing.

Harry holds his breath, hoping against hope. But it’s too late. 

“Harry,” the Hutchinson pack alpha gazes at the omega, his eyes narrowed dangerously, “Come here now.” he snarls out. 

The omega swiftly gets to his feet but he doesn’t step forward, instead he stands firmly rooted in the shadows at the top of the stairs. 

James swirls around, noticing Harry for the first time, and growls out menacingly, “I told you to stay in our room.” 

“Well there’s your problem there,” Ste drawls out, eyes zooming onto Harry and sticking, “talking won’t help that stupid bitch. Needs a firm hand that one does.” 

Harry doesn’t say a word as James rounds on the beta, “Don’t talk about my mate that way!”

“Well he’s my mate isn’t he? Before he went and ran off.” Ste shouts, glaring at James.

“Ste, calm down.” Tony says lowly, his eyes drifting up to the omega before snapping onto the Nightingale pack alpha. “Harry’s my son and he belongs in the Hutchinson pack. If you won’t return him then I have no choice but to get the police involved. Come on everyone, we’re leaving.” 

“I’m not leaving without my mate! Tony, we can’t just let him get away with-”

“Ste, we’re leaving.” 

The beta glares moodily at Tony but follows behind the three Hutchinson alphas without complaint. 

Once the other pack’s members are gone, James takes a deep breath before turning back to Harry, “I thought I told you to stay.” he calls up to the omega, his words don’t hold any anger, just exhaustion. It’s been a long day. 

But Harry’s already disappeared into their shared room with a resounding click of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this! Kudos and comments are love! Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter is super long but I figure with all the mess HO is throwing at us right now this pair deserves a moment. 
> 
> Also, please be careful with this chapter. It goes into details of Harry's past. Nothing explicit, but I don't want anyone to be triggered. Hope you enjoy it!

James doesn’t know what to think. Everything feels swirled up in his head and he can’t be sure who to trust anymore. He loves Harry, he knows that. But after everything between them the alpha can’t just turn a blind eye and accept the omega without understanding what’s going on. And why Tony would say such terrible things about his own son. 

It’s disturbing to be caught so off guard. Just this morning James didn’t even know Harry had ever been in a pack, let alone that he had a living father and an ex-mate. And now he’s not even positive that the omega will be able to stay in the Nightingale home. 

James takes a deep breath before turning up to the stairs, but at that exact moment Marnie steps out of the hallway followed by Ellie. It’s obvious that they’ve been eavesdropping. 

“Well that sounded very serious.” 

James gives his mother a smirk, trying to put all the confidence he doesn’t quite feel in his response, “It’ll be fine mother.” 

“What are we going to do James? We can’t just let them take Harry.” Ellie says as she sits down on the couch, anxiety leaking into her scent. 

“We won’t.” 

“How much of this did you know?” Nathan’s voice is quiet, but sharp. “How much did you just not tell us?”

There’s a beat of silence across the room. 

“Nathan, darling, don’t be silly. James wouldn’t possibly have kept this a secret from any of us.” Marnie says, stepping closer to her second son. 

“I was asking him mum.” Nathan looks over to their pack alpha, who’s still standing at the base of the stairs as if he’s about to climb up. “We deserve to know what’s going on.” 

James takes a deep breath, trying to force back the desperate need to go make sure Harry’s okay. “I didn’t know about any of this Nathan.” he says lowly. 

Nathan nods, eyes turning resolute as if he’s decided on something. “Okay. I believe you. But what else is Harry hiding? Tony said he was a liar and I don’t think we should just ignore that.”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.” 

“James, don’t go too hard on him.” Marnie calls out as James starts to walk up the stairs. 

“Yeah dad, he’s had a rough day.” Romeo chimes in. 

“Please don’t tell me how to handle my mate.” 

“Fine, but at least bring him up some food. It’s been ages since breakfast, and I’m sure you’re both starving.” 

James grudgingly accepts several granola bars that Marnie shoves into his hands before he ascends the staircase. 

He can’t believe how fast the day’s gone. He tears into a granola bar as he moves up the stairs away from his worried family, surprised by just how hungry he is. Then again, it is around the time that they’d normally eat dinner so it makes complete sense. 

He pauses at the closed door, not quite sure how to go about all of this. But he takes a breath and enters. 

The room is quiet and deathly still, putting James’ instincts immediately on edge, “Harry?” 

There’s no response as he gently closes the door and doesn’t turn on the light, instead letting his eyes get used to the oppressive darkness. 

Harry’s in his nest over by the window, bundled and covered completely in the finest blankets and sheets that money can buy. James pads closer, avoiding the shirts still littered across the floor, and sits down on the edge of his double bed, looking at the innocuous nest. 

“Harry, I need to talk to you about what just happened.” 

There’s a shift in the pile of blankets but the omega’s silent. 

“I don’t want to have to force you, but I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep figuring things out in a dramatic surprise because you’ve neglected to tell me about it yourself.” 

But the omega’s still. 

“Come on Harry, I want to trust you and believe you but I need to hear your side of the story. Otherwise there’s no way I can make a case for you to stay here.” James fumbles for a moment at the omega’s lack of response. “Just tell me one thing about your past. One thing, and we’ll start from there.” 

There’s a quiet voice coming from the otherwise still nest, “Thompson was my mother’s last name. But when she died dad changed my name legally to Hutchinson.” The venom in his tone is unmistakable, even with the soft words. 

“How did she die?” 

Harry shivers and lets out the barest hint of a whine that has James’ alpha instinct immediately rearing up, “She, she was killed by an alpha John.”

James barely holds himself back from rushing to soothe the distressed omega. The alpha can hardly imagine how terrifying that must have been for the young man. “Did they ever find out who did it?” 

“They, they bit her and the cops assumed she was spiraling into a heat even… they said she belonged to them. Stopped looking.” 

The pack alpha can hear the quiet sobs tearing through Harry and knows he can’t hold back anymore. Driven by instinct and the desperate need to care for his mate, James steps away from the bed, and carefully moves closer to the nest, rushing to get to Harry and stop the sadness that’s eating away at him. 

Harry can sense the alpha coming, and even though the omega knows that it won’t solve anything, he can’t reject this ounce of comfort. He pulls himself most of the way out of his nest as James leans down to hold him. The scent of caring and protection are practically flooding from the alpha and Harry drinks it in as he sobs into James’ shoulder. 

There’s something so fundamentally right about being able to grieve. To cry without his father or the rest of his old pack judging him. To freely sob where Ste won’t taunt him about how ugly it makes him look. Where he won’t be punished for it. To be vulnerable with someone so honestly that Harry’s not sure he’s ever been this utterly real and breakable with anyone since his mother died. It’s as if a burden he wasn’t aware he was carrying can slide ever so slightly off of his shoulders. 

Harry clings to James like the newest of pups, gripping ferociously as if without their connection he’d shatter apart. And the alpha, crooning gently and sweetly, holds his omega just as tightly. Pressing the young man firmly against his body while absolutely saturating him with the alpha’s scent. Harry doesn’t even seem to notice as James takes the omega, along with some of the bundle of blankets, into his arms and lifts them slowly into the air and onto the double bed. 

The alpha pulls the blankets tighter around his mate, letting Harry curl up on top of him as James leans back against the headboard. It’s settling to be here, to feel the omega, alive and real across his chest. To ease the tidal wave of sadness pouring from Harry and help him feel loved and wanted. Needed. 

It’s more than a few minutes later when Harry seems to come back to himself and can stop the steady stream of tears from running down his face. He also notices with a sudden shock that he’s on top of James and in his bed. The omega pulls back rapidly, struggling to hide his blush and the regular rise of panic. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay. It’s all going to be alright. Hey,” James grips the omega’s chin gently, forcing Harry to look at him, “I’m not going to hurt you. And I won’t do anything to you without your explicit permission. I promise.” 

Harry’s heart gives a stuttering leap in his chest, and he moves to curl up underneath James’ arm. Settling by his side. 

The alpha waits for a few seconds but can’t hold back anymore, “Harry. I know you don’t want to talk about it. But I need to know. Why did you run away from your last pack?” 

The omega shudders, curling up slightly more into James’ side, “Will it help the case?” 

James squeezes Harry a little tighter and nuzzles at the omega’s hair, before gently kissing the top of his head. “Yes.” 

Harry buries his face into James’ neck, self soothing as the alpha’s scent floods through his senses. He can do this. He can tell James. 

“It started when my mum died I guess. See, I never knew my dad, he… well he figured out I existed when I was about 8 or so.” 

Harry remembers his mother finally succumbing to his pleas to meet his father. To know the alpha and to hopefully have a relationship with him. 

“How did he not know your mother was pregnant?” 

“Well, she um… she wasn’t exactly close to my dad. He was one of her clients, a John.” 

James tries to hide his surprise. He’d figured Harry had grown up with the Hutchinson pack, especially considering how keen they all were to get him back. “So she never told him?”

Harry gives the tiniest of nods, squeezing closer to James. “Not at first, she, well, she was young and didn’t have a pack that was… kind.” 

James can only imagine Harry’s mother, a frightened, pregnant omega with nowhere to go. It reminds him startlingly of Romeo and James can feel a small stab of sympathy for the omega tucked gently in his arms. 

“So how did you meet Tony?” the alpha gently prods. 

“When I was younger, eight, I think. I convinced her to track him down. I’d always wanted to meet him and have a proper dad, you know?” 

“I do.” James coos. He remembers all too intimately how much he wished for a better father when Mac was making his life a living hell. But it’s not about that now, it’s about Harry. “How did he react?” 

“Mad at first, but then he seemed excited. I thought, I thought I’d finally get to have a dad but Diane made him pick between her and me.”

“Who’s Diane?” 

“His mate.” Harry shudders slightly, “And he... he picked her.” 

The alpha holds the omega tight against him, a purr buzzing in his chest. There’s something so fundamentally wrong about the idea of rejecting a pup. It’s hardwired into an alpha’s DNA to care for each member of the pack and to protect their young. Although, James can understand better than anyone how Tony must have felt at gaining a son out of nowhere, and the stress that must have caused. But even though James didn’t know about Romeo’s existence until he was 16, the pack alpha can’t imagine ever letting anyone get in the way of him taking care of his son.

“I didn’t see him again until after mum died.” the omega says quietly. A horrible ache tears in his heart remembering her, thinking about how painful her final moments must have been. The guilt that he’d never be able to see her again, that he survived while she had been left alone on the street. If only he had known, if only he had been a better son, just maybe, she could still be alive today. But he likes to remember his mother as she was when she was living, smiling and strong. “I was 16 when she…” the omega trails off, “The cops took me and gave me to the Hutchinson pack after that.”

“Is that when you met Ste?” 

Harry shudders, “Not at the beginning. I was kept with Diane and the pups at first. She was the only other omega in the pack, but I don’t think she ever really liked me. Too many bad memories I guess. I’d see dad every once and awhile, but a lot of the time I spent alone in their omega room.”

“So when did you meet Ste?” 

“...at my engagement party.” 

James’ pauses for just a second too long, but keeps his tone mild, “You two were engaged?” 

“No, it was with someone else.”

The alpha takes a moment to absorb this new information, storing it away for later analysis, “Who?” 

“Well, I was supposed to be part of a deal with another pack. The McQueens.” 

James has heard of the McQueens before. They’re a massive pack that lives nearby. They’re led by Myra McQueen and her mate, Sally, but other than that James doesn’t know too much about them. 

“I was going to be married to John Paul, he’s the only child of their pack alpha and her current mate.” 

To be mated to such a prominent member of the pack would be an incredible vantage point for the Hutchinson’s. Although omegas are given very few rights, their pups would still be connected to the Hutchinson pack. And it’s possible one of John Paul’s children would even end up being pack alpha in the future. 

“So what happened?” 

Harry shudders and his voice gets so small that James struggles to make out the words. “We were waiting for my first heat, but it never came.” 

A flood of anguish seems to pour from the omega and James can’t stop himself from rubbing his wrists up and down Harry’s back, covering the distressed omega in alpha pheromones. Claiming Harry resolutely as wanted and loved. It can’t stop the pain, but it can make it slightly more manageable. 

The omega settles closer to the alpha, pressing his cheek against James’ main scent gland. The scent of safety and security help to diminish the sadness that’s settled deep inside of him. His own omega instincts knowing that he’s worthless because he can never bear young. 

“And then my dad gave me to Ste.” 

James makes a noise of disgust and Harry jerks away, a whine pulling from his throat along with half mumbled words, “Sorry, I’m sorry, just-”

The alpha gives a little growl and tugs the omega back into his embrace, gently shushing him as James moves one of his wrists against Harry’s main scent gland at his throat, covering the omega more thoroughly in the alpha pheromones. “It’s not you. I just don’t like the idea of that low life beta ever having laid a hand on you. Of you sleeping in his bed.” 

“I never actually, well.” Harry’s throat almost feels like it’s closing up. There’s an uncomfortable lump that he just can’t swallow and his words die off.

“What do you mean by that exactly?”

Harry can sense the alpha’s confusion and the discrete subtleness of an impossible hope. The omega shudders and pulls back, grateful that James lets him go. 

“Harry? What do you mean by that?” 

The omega feels like he’s going to be sick but he continues. This is the entire point. The reason he ran away in the first place and if he can’t tell James then this moment was pointless. 

“See, I, I didn’t,” Harry’s voice breaks, and he forces himself to look away from the alpha rapt in front of him, instead focusing on a bland piece of wall to the side. “Ste, he, he wasn’t kind. I wasn’t allowed in his bed.” 

“So you two never-”

“No, he,” Harry gestures vaguely to the side of the bed and a queasy expression crosses is face, “we, did. But never on his bed.” 

“Oh.” James isn’t entirely sure how to feel about any of this new information, “Is that why you left?”

“Yeah, well, that was part of it, he just-” Harry chances a glance at James, at the confusion and the concern radiating from him and the omega balks. James, and the love that Harry’s never been able to fully accept. But the alpha deserves to know. 

“He used to keep me locked up, collared, he,” Harry clenches his fist and shivers violently, “I wasn’t allowed to leave his bed room. I couldn’t go outside or do anything without him. And he’d, he’d hurt me. When I did something wrong or when I wasn’t, when I wasn’t good enough.” He wraps his arms around himself, desperate to feel whole when it feels like the memories are going to drown him. Drag him down to where and who he used to be. 

“Did Tony know?” 

“I-I’m not sure.” 

“Why didn’t you tell him? He could have-”

“He wouldn’t have.” Harry’s voice is low and so, so soft. “He’d say I deserved it. Or that I was lying and making it up for attention.” 

James growls quietly, gripping the omega’s hand gently, “Is that how you got all of your scars?” 

Harry nods, shivering slightly. Before more fully turning away from the alpha. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” James grips Harry’s shoulders, guiding the omega to face him, “It’s Tony, and that despicable excuse for a mate’s fault, not yours.” 

Harry shudders, but he makes himself continue, “There’s one more thing. I, the reason my dad thinks I’m a liar. I, that is, my mum, she didn’t have regular heats. But I wasn’t sure if I would be the same. And I should have told him, but he was so excited and he wanted so desperately for me to get my first heat and I didn’t want to upset him and-” 

“It’s okay. It’s all in the past.” James shushes gently, wanting nothing more than to pull Harry into his embrace and comfort him.

But the omega pushes away, wrapping his arms deliberately around himself to stave off any of the negative emotions that he knows must be coming. He’s a liar. A disgusting, used piece of trash, and even if James didn’t see it earlier, he has to see it now. To realize just how far beyond redemption the omega knows he is. How dirty and how broken and sick Harry’s past make him. 

“You must think I’m horrible, don’t you?” It’s so weak it doesn’t even come off as a question. 

“Never. I, I know what it’s like to feel dirty. Marked, like you can never be washed clean, I…” James makes up his mind a moment later. “Here, I’m going to show you something I’ve never shown anyone before, just don’t panic.” 

Intrigued, Harry gazes back just as the alpha starts unbuttoning his long sleeved shirt. The omega freezes, worry spiking inside of him even though he’s relatively sure James won’t hurt him. But old habits die hard. 

“Don’t be like that, I won’t even touch you, just, look.” James forces himself to turn around, and sit down so his back is to Harry. 

At first the omega’s not sure what he’s looking for and he has no idea what the alpha could possibly mean. But in the dim light the shadows catch the edges of the raised skin and Harry can’t help but gasp. Across James’ back, primarily across his shoulders, are pale, pronounced marks. 

Harry curls closer, his hand reaching out instinctively to touch the uneven skin before he jerks it back. “You, you have-”

“Scars. I know.” 

There’s a beat of silence between the two of them. 

James tries to swallow back his discomfort at being so vulnerable. He’s always so careful to make sure the old wounds are hidden. He can remember back in high school and university, how he’d always avoid changing in the locker rooms. Desperate for no one to know. So no one could ever realize what Mac was doing. How weak and unloved James must have been for his own father to hate him. Normally, he won’t even go swimming without a shirt on to avoid questions. But Harry needs this. 

“They’re from Mac. When I was younger and he was pack alpha.” 

“But that’s illegal.” Harry says in horror. 

James nods, stealing a glance back at the omega who seems transfixed by the marks. “I never told anyone until I was much older. I didn’t think anyone would believe me.” 

“He was a monster.” Harry murmurs quietly. And he lets his fingers feather over the alpha’s back. 

“He was.” James can sense every movement from Harry. The slightest brush of his fingers to the quietest breath. It’s relishing to feel the omega so close. So intimate and raw. The distance between them is thin, but it’s so full of unspoken emotions and desires that the alpha can barely breathe. 

Harry leans in closer, placing a warm palm in between James’ shoulder blades. His touch is light and gentle across the marred skin, and the alpha shivers under his mate’s attention. The omega’s soft breath tickles the back of James’ neck, but no one’s laughing. The silence is utterly deafening between them as the omega’s thumb rubs gently across one of the more pronounced scars. 

Harry shifts slightly behind the alpha but doesn’t pull back. James can’t stop a gasp as the omega’s suddenly right there, lips whispering softly against the normally covered skin.

Harry is utterly electrifying. His sweet spring scent is thickening, swirling around James as the omega gently brushes a kiss against one of the scars across James’ shoulders. “I’m sorry that Mac did that.”

James tries to sound cocky, but it comes off just a bit too light, “It’s not your fault.” 

“Still,” Harry pauses as his tongue grazes against the alpha’s bare skin, and James can barely suppress a shudder, “I’m sorry it happened. It never should have.” The omega moves his exploration upward to the back of James’ neck, hyper aware of the alpha’s main scent glands at the base of each side his throat. They’re pouring out the heady smell of arousal and awareness, and Harry can’t help smiling. He positions himself carefully, placing a long, slow, kiss on the skin directly above the gland. The alpha groans as the omega uses just the tiniest hint of teeth. 

James wants to put a gentle hand on the blond head, to guide the omega into his waiting arms. To kiss and feel and taste every inch of Harry’s intoxicating skin. To lap up every trace of the omega over and over and over again until there’s nothing left. But the alpha refuses to do anything without Harry’s permission. 

The omega pulls back with a soft hum of approval, admiring the scent of the alpha flooding through the room. The smell of fresh coffee with crushed leaves and the alpha’s musk, a combination that makes Harry’s skin tingle. There’s something so calming about being so close that has his omega instincts are simply purring to be here. To be this intimate. All Harry’s base instincts want is for James to claim him. To show him he’s loved and wanted. Desired and coveted so desperately that nothing will change. Nothing can ever change between them. They’re permanent. 

And for the first time since Harry was a child, he wishes he could be bonded. That their connection could be unbreakable, forever and strong. That he could belong to James in every sense of the word. And James would be his in every conceivable way. 

The beautiful dream that might not be entirely possible, but they can get pretty damn close. 

James carefully turns around to face the omega and Harry almost looks nervous. 

“We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” James will say it until he’s blue in the face if it makes his omega feel safe. “If you want to stop now that’s okay. I won’t force you into anything.” 

James drops his hands submissively to his sides, even though all the alpha wants to do is push forward and have the omega under him, writhing and moaning in pleasure. But James will give him this. A part of the alpha knows that Harry needs it, and James will always give Harry what he needs. 

The omega cautiously sits back on the bed, close to James’ side. It’s riveting to feel so intently just how much the alpha wants him. Harry can practically taste the hum of power, of control that he’s craved so desperately for so long. 

Slowly, the omega uncurls his legs so he’s kneeling on the bed in front of the alpha. It takes Harry a minute to build up the courage, but he moves purposefully onto James’ crossed legs. The alpha’s eyes widen but he remains still. Harry can literally taste the desire pouring out from the alpha as he sits down on his lap and wraps his arms loosely around James’ neck. Softly and sweetly, the omega leans up to kiss him. 

After a few moments, Harry pulls back, and with a smile says, “I want this.” He pushes up against the alpha so their lips can meet in an exploratory kiss. “More than I’ve ever wanted anything.” 

James doesn’t need telling twice. 

His hands fly up to Harry’s back, squeezing the omega against him as their tongues explore each other’s mouths. It’s wild and exciting and the alpha can’t help the flush of hormones running through him. Finally, after so long, Harry is going to be completely his. And in this moment there’s no secrets, there’s no past. There’s only James and his mate, together as they should be. 

He presses forward, jostling Harry onto his back to lay below the alpha. There’s something settling to James’ instincts to have his beautiful omega underneath him. A victorious thrum pulsating through his chest at being able to lay claim on such a gorgeous young man. And his mate is safe. Nobody will ever hurt him. No one would even dare try. 

But the omega halts in the kiss when he feels James hand on his hip, following the curve of his body up underneath his clothes. Harry pulls back suddenly, breath ragged between them. “Stop.” 

“Sorry.” the alpha jerks his hand down and moves to roll off of Harry but the omega grips his shoulders. 

“Just, give me a second.” Harry grits himself as he struggles from his cramped position to pull off his shirt. 

Harry always grew up knowing he was pretty. He’d thought it made him special, or somehow important. But Ste had taken that away from him. The scars practically cover his entire back, and the bite marks are pale and pronounce, screaming out of the beta’s ownership. 

James seems to be frozen, eyes glued to Harry. 

The omega can feel himself blushing, the embarrassment creeping in. Of course the alpha would find him disgusting. Claimed and scarred as he is. “S-sorry.” Harry moves to grab his shirt, trying to hold back the feelings of rejection. 

James growls out hungrily and the omega’s heart skips a beat. Suddenly the alpha is right there, and the grumble in his chest is nothing short of possessive. Harry stares up into James’ eyes, which are now so dark they almost look black, “You’re perfect.” 

And the alpha isn’t even lying. 

Harry smiles up at the man above him as their gazes meet. There’s something so euphoric about being accepted, desired so intently that the omega almost feels drunk on the pheromones swirling around him. 

He’s always been pretty, and James doesn’t even see his scars. 

The omega chuckles, letting himself fall back fully onto the bed. The alpha pauses, gazing appreciatively at his mate. 

Harry smirks up at him, “You better kiss me.” There’s a command in his tone. 

And James happily obeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are love!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot must move forward.

James doesn’t know what time it is and he honestly doesn’t care. Harry, his gorgeous, perfect mate is purring softly in his arms and the alpha can’t remember ever being happier. He nuzzles into Harry’s throat, which the omega bares enthusiastically so James can lap gently at his scent glands, sugar sweet and completely delicious. 

The alpha’s growling softly, moving up Harry’s neck to the spot just under his jawline. Kissing there reverently, he slides his lips back up to the omega’s swollen mouth, stealing a peck before pushing in close again, a hand drifting down Harry’s bare body. 

“Whoa there, easy tiger.” the omega’s eyes sparkle as he smiles tiredly at James, “That last round wore me out. I’m exhausted.” 

The alpha hums, but stays where he is, “And I thought I’d have a harder time keeping up with you. Guess I’m not such an old man after all.” He teases before kissing Harry so indecently that the omega almost caves. 

“Any normal day I’d be running circles around you Nightingale.” Harry says once he’s caught his breath. “But it’s late and I haven’t eaten anything since this morning.” 

“Oh, that reminds me,” James pulls himself out from around the omega and moves over to the granola bars laying sprawled across the floor. They must have gotten pushed off during…

James smirks back at Harry, who’s watching the alpha appreciatively. “Like what you see?” 

Harry doesn’t even bat an eye, “Yeah, those granola bars look great.” 

James mock growls at him but tosses a couple granola bars all the same before reattaching himself to the omega. 

“Now, I don’t normally allow food in bed, but I figure we’d make an exception, just this once.” 

Harry’s already chewing and gives the alpha a wry look before swallowing, “Well then I guess I better make the most of this once in a lifetime offer.” he replies sarcastically, taking another bite out of the granola bar. 

But before the alpha can say anything, there’s a sudden bang on the door.

The omega freezes, but James leaps forward, snarling ferociously. No one will hurt his mate. 

“James, come quick, the authorities are here.” 

The alpha straightens up when he hears Alfie’s voice, obvious panic lacing through his words. 

“Give me a minute.” James hurries to the closet and pulls on a pair of slacks. He rips a shirt off the hanger and forces his arms through at breakneck speed. In record time he’s at least somewhat presentable, even if he is still doing up the last few buttons. 

The omega, miraculously, is somehow already dressed by the time James is ready. 

“Harry, why don’t you stay-”

“We already tried that, remember? So how about I come with you this time around?” 

The alpha’s initial instincts want Harry nowhere near the situation. Even under the best of circumstances, James doesn’t trust any stranger around his mate. Especially when the omega is drenched in the scent of arousal and sex. Even a blind alpha will be able to tell exactly what he’s been up to. Plus, he doesn’t want anyone else to be able to see Harry’s messed up hair and his kiss swollen lips. Those are for James and James alone. 

But knowing Harry, he’ll follow along anyway. 

“Fine, but just…” James rubs his wrist firmly against Harry’s main scent gland, hoping to at least deter off any other alphas. 

The omega acquiesce with a grumble, “You are such an alpha.” But secretly, he’s okay with the trade-off. 

They step out of the room to a panicked Alfie. Harry freezes for an instant at the familiar scent but the beta doesn’t seem to notice. 

“James, what are we going to do? Nathan’s down there, but I don’t know how long he’ll be able to stall them.” 

“Breathe Alfie. Tell me exactly what’s going on.” 

“I-I’m not sure. But James, they were asking for Harry.” 

A terrifying growl tears up from the alpha’s chest, forcing Alfie to skitter back instinctively. But the omega steps forward, clasping onto James’ tense arm.

The small contact seems to do the trick as the alpha comes back to himself. He turns resolutely to Harry and squeezes the omega’s fingers tightly, “You’re not going anywhere.” 

There’s a warm curl in Harry’s stomach at the possessiveness dripping from James’ tone. But there’s not much time for anything at the moment. 

James leads Harry and Alfie down the stairs and into the living room, still firmly clinging to his omega. Down by the door there are two alpha police officers facing Nathan, who’s relief is practically tangible as the pack alpha reaches them. Even if he does give James a confused look upon seeing the omega. But after a breath Nathan only looks incredibly awkward, a blush rising in his cheeks. It’s obvious from the scent exactly what James and Harry have been up to. 

Harry, to his credit, is completely composed even as the male officer tries to hide a chuckle and the female eyes him coldly. 

“I take it that you must be James Nightingale.” the female alpha has a professional voice that’s blunt and to the point.

“Correct. Now, why on earth are you knocking on our door at this time of night?” It’s not that horrendously late but it’s definitely past normal social hours. 

“I’m DS Cassidy and this is DS Thorpe. We’ve come on behalf of Tony Hutchinson to put Harry into custody until his ownership can be settled.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” 

“You’ll find it’s well within our legal right.” The male officer hands James a warrant as he continues talking, “There’s the proper paperwork.”

James scans over the document, looking for any loopholes or discrepancies. There has to be something. Harry can’t be taken away now. Made to stay at the police station until a decision has been made. Although James has had cases similar to this before, he’d never quite imagined that Tony would go through with this gambit. That he’d risk Harry falling into the custody of the state for a chance at getting him back, even though the omega so obviously doesn’t want to return to the Hutchinson pack. 

Most of the time, omegas have a clear claim on them. It’s either they’re owned by their sire, or by their mate. But there are a few cases where the ownership is harder to tell. Typically it’s for young omegas or those who have been stolen from their families. The only problem is that the process can be somewhat risky. Each side of the argument has to prove ownership of the omega, and if one can show clearly that the omega belongs with them then there’s no issues. But if neither side can show proper grounds for their claims on the omega, then the omega gets put into the custody of the state. Where they’re either sold off or put to work in different private sectors. 

James doesn't want to think about Harry becoming the property of some random alpha or an organization. 

Harry can almost hear James thinking, trying to work out any conceivable way that the omega can stay. And that’s when Harry knows it’s hopeless. If James, as wonderful and clever as he is can’t find a loophole than it’s impossible. 

“I believe you’ll find that everything’s in order.” the female cop speaks up, sharing an impatient glance with her partner. “Now, we’ll just take Harry and be on our way.” 

“No!” James snarls out, glaring at the two cops who seem completely apathetic. 

“Mister Nightingale, refusal to hand Harry Hutchinson over to police custody will result in your arrest.” 

“I, don’t, care!” a frightening growl forces its way past James’ bared teeth.

Nothing matters as much to the alpha as keeping his mate safe. He can feel his protective instincts rising ferociously against the strangers who want to steal his omega away from him. To take the young man for themselves, to force him away from his pack. And although it might not be logical, James can’t quite find the control to stop himself. No one will take Harry away from him. No one. 

For a split second, it looks like the alpha might leap forward and attack the two police officers. 

“Hey, hey,” Harry forces himself in front of James, even as the alpha tries to shove him back away from the perceived threat. “Calm down, it’s okay, hey, I’m okay.” The omega raises a palm to rest on the alpha’s cheek as he croons softly, “I’m safe, I’m safe. I’m right here. It’s okay.” 

The snarl stutters out as James’ focus moves from the two officers onto his mate. The pack alpha takes a deep breath, grabbing onto Harry’s wrist and smelling deeply from the omega’s scent gland. 

The effect is immediate. James straightens up, and keeping Harry’s hand in his own he turns towards the officers. “You’re not taking him.” 

Both officers growl menacingly and step forward as Harry turns to James, “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” 

“No, you’re not going with-”

“It’s okay.” the omega gives a weak smile, trying to force back the fear building up inside of him. He can’t let James see how scared he is. Otherwise the cops will drag them both to the station. Harry can do this, he can take it for his, for his alpha. 

“I’ll be back soon yeah?” the omega tries to say optimistically. 

James isn’t fooled, but he knows a lost fight. “Of course you will.” He says softly, before glaring at the officers waiting by the door. “What day is the court set for?” 

“The information is on the warrant.” 

The alpha quickly scans through the paper. Six days. They have six days to prove that Harry belongs in the Nightingale pack. With James. And six days that they won’t be able to see one another. The only bright side is that the Hutchinson’s won’t have access to the omega either. 

“I’ll be seeing you then Harry. Six days.” 

“You better be.” the omega swallows back tears and gives James a small kiss before pulling away to follow the officers out the door. 

“Harry, I will fight this. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

The omega looks back briefly with a soft smile, “Oh I don’t doubt it.” 

And just like that, he’s gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six days leading up to the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know that this is a couple days early, but I'm going out of town this weekend and thought I'd post this before I left. So Chapter 17 will be up in a week and a few days. 
> 
> Also, this chapter might be a little rough. Someone says some fairly awful things to Harry referencing mpreg. Just so you're aware! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

James can barely breathe he’s so mad once Harry is escorted out of the house. Alfie and Nathan scatter quickly, leaving the pack alpha alone with his thoughts. 

How could his mate be gone? Just like that. Taken in the night like a common thief. And right after they were finally able to be together properly. As soon as James was able to fully claim the omega as his mate, his bond. 

Going up to the empty bed, ignoring the twisted sheets and the mess, trying to avoid the smell of Harry everywhere around him. It’s maddening. James can barely sit still, his instincts buzzing for his omega and his worry eating away at him. 

James tries to force himself to get some sleep, but it’s no use. He spends the rest of the night on his lap top, pulling up cases and working on presenting his argument. It might be difficult, but he’ll do anything to bring Harry back home.

The alpha is an incredible lawyer. He plays his cards right and he doesn’t lose. But he’s not naive enough to think that this case is easy. 

Tony said that the Hutchinson pack has legal documents, proof of Harry living with the pack and of him running away. Perhaps even a birth certificate stating that the omega is the Hutchinson pack alpha’s son. Even if they avoid mentioning Ste’s claim, (James wants to kill that beta, for everything he did to Harry and for the pain he keeps causing him), they have plenty of evidence and several witnesses. It makes the scrap of paper from the shelter seem like a joke in comparison. 

And James only has six days to fix up everything. 

The morning comes without any change. James has to get documents from the hospital and the clinic as well as a few other things, but other than that he’s home, working ferociously on his laptop. 

He’s keeping himself busy, trying desperately not to think about how the lack of Harry’s presence somehow makes the house seem empty. Even with his pack around him. 

It doesn’t help that he’s locked himself into one of the spare bedrooms for the time being. He can’t quite manage to concentrate in his own room. The stale scent of Harry and the omega’s ruined nest are all a bit too real of reminders of just what’s at stake

It’s the second day before a family member can corner him. 

“James,” Ellie’s beautiful face has a worried expression as she walks into the room where the alpha’s set up shop. “How’s the case coming? Is there anything I can do to help?” 

It’s been an exhausting day and James’ nerves are frayed. 

“It’s fine Ellie. I’ve got this handled.” The alpha responds distractedly. He hasn’t even looked up from his computer screen. 

“Okay, just… we all want to help James. If there’s anything we can do. None of us want Harry to have to leave.”

“I know Ellie.” he keeps typing. 

“And uh, James. I found this on the counter and was wondering what I should do with it.” 

The alpha offers a perfunctory glance at his sister and stops dead in his tracks. 

Held up uncertainly by Ellie is Harry’s prescribed antibiotics. The ones he’s supposed to have been taking the last three days so he can avoid any infections. 

James tries to hold back the frustration and guilt that wants to tear into him. What kind of alpha, what kind of mate does this make him? He can’t even properly care for his omega! 

He forces back the sensation. This isn’t his fault, that lies on the cops and the Hutchinson pack. They’re the ones who stole Harry, who are forcing him to stay away from the Nightingale pack. From James. But the alpha’s instincts are buzzing mutinously, it’s his responsibility, no matter the circumstance, to take care of his omega. 

He can almost hear Mac, that monster of a man who would tell him time and time again how utterly worthless he was. How pathetic, how weak. 

James shakes back the thoughts, he will succeed. Harry will be back with him in just a matter of days. No matter what. 

“I’ll take them Ellie.” 

She hands him the pills but doesn’t walk away. “I’m sure I can get Nathan to take them to the station if you’re too busy-” 

“No. It’s fine.” 

James knows that he can’t let anyone else do this. Some part of him has to take care of his omega even if he can’t do it in person. 

“Okay, just let me know if there’s anything I can do.” 

“Of course.” But he’s already been sucked back into his screen, eyeing an interesting court case from over a decade ago. 

She sighs and walks away, leaving the alpha to his work. 

It’s over an hour later once James is able to drag himself away from his laptop. He has to bring the pills to the police station soon, otherwise it’ll be too late to try what he’s had rolling around in his head all day. 

The living room is surprisingly empty for this time of the evening. Typically, Romeo is busy playing his video games, lounging about on the sofa. It’s not even uncommon to see Harry eyeing him play with interest. But now the couch is bare. James doesn’t spare more than the briefest of thoughts he’s so preoccupied. 

Once he gets to the station, the alpha tries to see Harry but there’s no such luck. Even after trying to pull every string and use each influence he’s accumulated working with the justice system he can’t see the omega. But that’s no surprise, with these types of cases it’s extremely regulated on who has access and who’s restricted. They can’t just have any alpha come in and lay claim on the omega in the days leading up to court. The closest James can get is being snuck into the security room by one of the guards who owes him a favor. 

The TV screens are bland and soundless. Most looking at various hallways with meandering law enforcement members. But there are a few pointed towards the holding cells and that’s where the alpha’s eyes are immediately drawn. 

He scans them urgently, looking for his mate carefully. The alpha has to know he’s being cared for. He has to see with his own eyes that Harry’s safe, that he’s being treated well even though James can’t be there with him. 

The lawyer knows logically that the police won’t do anything to harm or injure the omega, but it doesn’t appease his instinctual desire to be certain that Harry’s safe. And James doesn’t entirely trust anyone besides himself and his pack not to hurt the young man. The omega’s been through so much where he wasn’t protected due to his secondary gender, and James can’t take that chance. 

The omega is in a lonely cell, curled up in one of the corners under a blanket. James eyes him intently. There are no signs of injury, and Harry seems alert, so it’s unlikely he’s been drugged. Most worryingly is how tense he seems. Flinching slightly every few moments to some unseen distresser. It’s driving James mad.

“What’s he reacting to?” 

“I’m not sure, here, I’ll try and get audio.” the guard fumbles for a few moments and the alpha can barely breathe. He has to know. 

The sound from the video is quiet and weak, James has to strain to listen but when he does his stomach drops. 

“Such a pretty omega, you need a proper alpha to breed you up, fill you with pups till you’re so full. It’ll be good, keep you like you know you want to be. Safe and secure so you can focus on what you’re made for. Filling the world with beautiful blond pups like you know you want to. Like you know you should be doing. Bonded properly to a worthy alpha who-” 

James can’t keep listening, the growl that rips from his throat is positively terrifying. “Who the hell is saying that to my mate?”

“I’m sorry, I,” the beta guard is slightly panicking with the anger pouring out of the alpha but James doesn’t care. Someone’s there tormenting Harry and he can’t do anything about it. Can’t tear apart the worthless excuse of a man who would dare-

“Oi! You’re not supposed to be in here!” DS Thorpe steps into the room, eyeing James with annoyance. 

But the pack alpha doesn’t even bat an eye, “Who talking to Harry?” 

“I, I don’t, oh.” The beta guard pauses, looking slightly ill. “It’s DS Armstrong.” 

“What on earth are you talking about? Hey!” DS Thorpe steps into the room and shuts the door as James tries to force his way out. His instincts are calling for blood, to protect and defend his mate and to utterly destroy the cocky son of a bitch who would dare say those things to his omega. 

But DS Thorpe doesn’t let him pass, even though the pack alpha looks utterly murderous at the blockage. “Let me through.” James curls his fingers into claws and bares his teeth aggressively at the officer. 

“Hold on, what’s happening? Guard, report.” 

“I, well, it’s-”

“DS Armstrong is harassing my mate. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go take care of it. Considering your officers are clearly both inept and corrupt.” James speaks out, snarling so ferociously that it’s almost hard to understand the seething growl. 

“DS Armstrong is-” DS Thorpe looks a little sick, but takes a deep breath despite James glaring murderously down on him. “I’ll take care of DS Armstrong, but Mr. Nightingale, you really can’t be here-”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll “take care of it.” He’s one of your officers!” 

“Mr. Nightingale I assure you that the situation will be handled. I personally-”

James growls out savagely and steps forward, he’s done letting these worthless officers handle his mate’s “protection.” If not for them, Harry would never have been in this mess. 

But DS Thorpe continues, “Mr. Nightingale, if you interfere in any way with Harry’s custody investigation you will lose all rights to the omega. Do you really want that on your conscious?” 

James footsteps halt, and his snarl grounds out to nothing. No matter what happens, he can’t let his mate go back to the Hutchinson pack. He won’t let him suffer again under the neglect from his father and the abuse from his previous mate. Nothing is more important than keeping Harry in the Nightingale pack, nothing. 

The logic lets James hold back the rage enough to straighten his stance and glower coldly at the alpha officer. “You had better keep my mate safe or there’ll be hell to pay.” his voice is low and dangerous. 

“You have my word Mr. Nightingale.” 

James nods, his movements choppy and rough. It’s the best he can do but it’s not near enough. It’s nowhere near enough. “And you’ll keep that bastard away from Harry.” 

“Of course. It never should have happened in the first place.” 

“Good.” 

“Right, now I’m going to have to ask you to leave Mr. Nightingale. And if you’d keep this quiet we’d really appreciate it.” 

The pack alpha glares frustratedly at the cop, but suddenly an idea hits him. “That can be arranged, but there is one thing you’ll need to do for me in return.”

He doesn’t have a conversation with anyone for any length of time until two days later. 

There’s a knock on the door of the spare room and the pack alpha growls.. 

“Can’t you see that I’m busy?”

Marnie looks affronted, but steps further into the room, “Now James, I know that you’re worried about Harry, but you need to take care of yourself. You’re not going to be able to help anyone if you continue on like this.” 

“I’ll relax once I get my mate back.” 

She sighs, “Darling, wearing yourself out day and night is no way to-”

“Well then what should I do mother? Maybe go for a day trip to the spa? Relax? I don’t have time! Harry’s trial is in 2 days and I have to make sure everything is perfect.” 

“James, let me help you. Tell me what I can do, please. I can’t stand to see you tear yourself apart for this.” 

“I’m fine. I only need to be left alone so I can concentrate.” 

“Fine. I’m busy enough with trying to keep Juliet in line, not that you’ve noticed.” 

The alpha pauses, momentarily distracted. “Juliet? What on earth are you talking about mother?”

She gives him an unimpressed look. “She’s been staying with us since Mac’s death. Donna-Marie just left her and she had nowhere else to go.” 

“How come no one told me?” he’s surprisingly frustrated at his entire pack. Not a single member had let him know that his youngest half sister just happened to move in since his monster of a father had died. 

Since you killed him. A nasty little voice says in the back of his head. But James ignores it. 

“We’ve been trying to find the right time to tell you for ages. But what with the attack and Harry we thought you were too busy.” 

“Yes, that’s right, I am.” but his thoughts shift to his son and he has to ask. “How’s Romeo taking it?” 

“Fairly well. He’s been helping Juliet adjust, although she hasn’t been happy about it. Being abandoned by her own mother like that. It’s terrible.” 

“You’re right.” James says distractedly. “Yes, well, I better get back to work.” 

She sighs theatrically, “At least take a shower and shave darling. We can’t have you falling apart right now.” 

“Alright mother.” But they both know he’ll go right back to work as soon as Marnie leaves. 

She moves to exit the room, but turns back before she leaves, “Harry’s lucky to have you fighting for him.”

“We’ll see about that.” 

“James, please, let us help you. We all want Harry back. Ellie’s going crazy with worry, that no matter what we’ve already lost him and I,” she collects herself for a moment, “I don’t even want to think about what’ll happen if you lose the case.” 

“I’m fine mother, I just, I…” An idea occurs to the alpha. It’s not quite proof, but it would strengthen the case. Especially if…

“Actually mother, I think I could use your help.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter but thanks for sticking with this fic. It means a lot to me! 
> 
> Also, I know nothing about how real trials work, so sorry if it's awful. I tried to keep it entertaining and not necessarily accurate. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

It’s the day of the court case and Harry can’t quite sit still. In just a few moments he’ll be led through the door into the trial. No matter what happens, it’ll be over in a few hours. There’s no going back. 

The pressure feels like it’s crushing him. He can’t go back to the Hutchinson pack. After his escape, if he’s returned, Ste will be even more unbearable. More violent, more controlling, more… unkind. The omega shudders at the prospect. Being trapped there for 15 months had almost destroyed him. There’s no way he’d be able to survive again. 

And as determined as Harry is to never return, James somehow seems just as committed to keeping the omega by his side. And Harry believes the Nightingale pack alpha. The omega can’t quite bring himself to doubt James and how hard he’ll fight to keep the two of them together. It’s frustrating and a part of him can’t quite wrap his mind around the sincerity of his own emotions. Even though everything up to this point has taught him never to trust anyone, especially those in power, he can’t quite bring himself to doubt James. His, his mate. 

The alpha won’t let any harm come to him, the omega can trust that.

Harry’s led out into the courtroom gently. It’s been a few days since D.S. Armstrong’s harassment, but the omega is still wary of the two guards escorting him. He’s even more nervous about the members of the Hutchinson pack that he knows will be there. 

Ste’s familiar scent seems to cut through the crowd and Harry’s back stiffens, desperately trying to ignore the haughty gaze that he knows is following him. The look he can almost feel breathing against his skin. The omega also avoids looking at where he knows his father must be. The alpha who loves him enough to own him, but not enough to let him go. 

Harry is ushered into the glass box on the side of the room, trying to forget the glances and the glares he can feel pointed at him. He keeps his head high, and with as much control as he can muster he takes his seat. It’s both calming and terrifying to hear the lock click behind him. No one can come in to harm him, but he won’t be able to come out until the decisions been made. Until the judge chooses where he belongs. 

The omega’s eyes lock onto James, and there’s the slightest loosening in his chest with the look from the alpha. That hunger and that utter desire that makes Harry’s knees feel weak and his heart beat faster. It’s been a long 6 days, but the omega remembers the experience, the passion blazing between them, and the feeling of being claimed as valuable, as pack, as mates. 

“All rise for the honorable judge.” There’s a flutter of noise as the entire room gets to their feet

She enters from the side door and makes her way firmly to the pulpit, pausing only to rearrange her robes as she sits down. “You may be seated.” 

And the trial begins. 

First up is the Hutchinson evidence, but Harry barely hears a word. He keeps his eyes locked onto James, desperate for any hint, any clue as to how the case is going. But the lawyer’s face is carefully controlled throughout their claim. 

It’s after several minutes that the Hutchinson lawyer finishes up their argument, “My lady, the evidence is clear that the omega In question belongs to the Hutchinson pack. We have police reports of when Harry was presented to the pack at 16, a DNA test from when he was 8 proving that he’s the pack Alpha Tony Hutchinson’s son, as well as the records from when he ran away a month before his 19th birthday. In addition, the omega was claimed by a beta named Ste Hay, who is a current member of the Hutchinson pack. I can also present you with several Hutchinson pack members’ statements of his being a part of their pack if you would like.” 

The judge waves a hand, “I don’t think that will be necessary at this time. Do you wish to include any more evidence before the Nightingale pack presents their claim?” 

“No my lady.” 

“Right. Mr. Nightingale, the floor is yours.” 

James rises gracefully from his chair, the absolute picture of confidence. “My lady, I would like to first start with the ownership papers from the clinic where Harry was purchased.” He steps up to the stand, “As you can see, the omega in question was legally purchased from a nearby clinic. I have the order form as well as proof of ownership that was presented to me by the kennel.” James places the documents in front of the judge. 

She surveys them with interest, “It says here that Harry’s last name is Thompson?” 

“It’s his mother’s last name. But his name was legally changed to Hutchinson in October of 2014, when Harry was 16 years old.” 

“I see. So he was purchased under an alias?” 

“He was.” 

She pauses for a moment, looking torn before James continues. 

“The omega in question was going by Harry Thompson in order to avoid being discovered by his family, the Hutchinson pack.”

The judge looks shocked, “That seems highly irregular Mr. Nightingale.” 

James nods to her, ignoring Harry’s gaze. He has to win. “In some ways my lady, but in other ways it’s very similar to the Gardner vs. Baxter case from 2005.” He moves over to his desk and pulls out the meticulously organized folder which he presents to the judge. 

She hurriedly scans through the documents as James continues, “You’ll find in this case, that the omega in question was given to the alpha who was most able to deal with her... needs. Who in this case was not a member of her original pack. In conjunction with this information, my lady, I here have a sworn statement from DS Geoff Thorpe declaring that I have laid claim to the omega sitting in that box. So absolutely no problem dealing with his needs as an omega, unlike his last pack.”

“Let me see that!” She grabs the paper and scans over it, chuckling lightly. “It says here that DS Thorpe and his partner DS Cassidy interrupted you two while the omega was being claimed.” she has the decency to look embarrassed, even as James lifts his gaze proudly. 

Harry’s blushing furiously when the judge glances at him and it takes every ounce of his control to not sink down onto the floor. His needs as an omega. As if he’s some weak, desperate creature. As if that’s why he ran away in the first place. Fortunately, the judge continues. 

“Do you have any other physical proof of the event?” 

“None, except for the sworn statements by two honest police officers. I can also bring up a couple members of my pack who can verify-”

“That will not be necessary Mr. Nightingale.” She sets down the paper, chuckling humorously as she turns back to James. “It’s clear from the accounts that the omega in question has been claimed physically by you, and even without a mating bite, the claim is binding. Is there any additional evidence you wish to present?”

But a hiss slices its way through the courtroom and Harry flinches. Ste glares daggers at the omega, “Oi, is that true pup?” 

“Excuse me,” the judge looks annoyed as she turns to the blond beta, “that won’t be necessary. The accounts from two police officers will suffice.” 

But Ste ignores her, a growl building up in his throat, “Answer me.” 

Harry crouches down lower in the box, curling closer in on himself. He keeps his gaze glued to the floor and gives the tiniest of nods before a shudder tears through him. 

Ste looks enraged but with a venomous look from Tony he holds back any additional comments.

James wants to kill the cocky beta, but he has to be presentable. They need to win this case. 

He wrenches his eyes away from the trembling omega and turns back to the judge with a somewhat forced smile, “As I was saying my lady, I’d like to draw your attention to another omega ownership case from 1974, Evans vs. Evans.” He pulls out another folder and places it in front of the judge, “I brought proper documentation if your lady will deem it permissible in court.”

“I am familiar with this case Mr. Nightingale. Although I will be the first to say it is a highly irregular way to try and claim ownership of the omega in question.” 

James gives a small shrug and smiles winningly at the judge, “If you would please humor me my lady.” 

She pauses for just a moment, but waves a hand encouragingly to the lawyer, “Oh, go on. I’ll allow it. Though it doesn’t count as conventional evidence in regards to this case.” 

Tony’s lawyer is whispering frantically to the Hutchinson alpha, who’s expression goes from confusion to outrage. 

But Harry has no idea what is going on. He’s never heard of any of these court cases that James seems to throw out so naturally. It’s thrilling to see his alpha at work, utterly confident and completely composed. So in control and calm. It’s incredibly sexy. 

“Now, before we proceed, Mr. Hutchinson, do you have any questions on the particulars of letting the omega choose his alpha?” 

Harry’s heart leaps up into his throat. They’re letting him choose? He hadn’t ever thought that that was legal, let alone a possibility. 

Tony tries to smile at the judge but his expression comes out as more or a grimace. “My lady, I’m not entirely sure I understand the point of this. Harry is an omega who belongs in the Hutchinson pack. Legally, he-”

“Mr. Hutchinson you may in fact be correct, but Evans vs. Evans was a strange case which is hardly ever used. Due to the complexity of the arrangements in the Evans pack, the omega was let loose and allowed to instinctively choose his proper mate between the two alphas that had laid claim on him. Now, I’m not saying that by Harry choosing Mr. Nightingale or yourself that the trial is over. It’s merely a procedure that Mr. Nightingale has asked to have done and I’ve allowed it. Now, let’s begin.”

One of the guards guides Harry out of the glass box and James can’t tear his eyes away from the omega. He looks so lost, and strangely confused. As if he’s not quite sure what he’s doing. Plus, the scent coming from him is nothing short of desperate. And it’s making James’ protective alpha instinct go nuts. A sad, lost, unbonded omega would drive any alpha onto their side. 

Harry steps forward, glancing warily at the guard who’s now smiling kindly instead of the stoic expression from before. But the omega steps past him, looking cautiously at the judge. She speaks out lowly to him, calming and soothing, like she would to a small child, “Who’s your alpha? Which one?” 

The omega creeps forward, across the courtroom and James can’t stop himself from purring gently, deep in his chest. Calling to Harry, his mate. 

Tony glowers angrily at James, a growl buzzing through him but Harry steps by his father without a glance.

The omega almost looks puzzled, cocking his head to and fro as he steps closer to the Nightingale alpha. It’s as if he’s not quite sure what to do or where he is. And all James wants is for Harry to step nearer and choose him, claim him as his mate. 

It’s a breath later, when the omega seems to notice the Nightingale pack alpha’s scent, that he races forward. 

The omega pulls against James, wrapping himself shamelessly around the alpha’s body and bearing his neck suggestively. And for the life in him, Harry looks just like a classic omega in heat. Gazing up with bedroom eyes as he purrs out, “My alpha.” 

James can’t quite stop himself from moving down and mouthing at Harry’s throat, some instinctual need to comfort the omega who so desperately needs him. And the swell of scent is positively exquisite. 

Harry takes the opportunity to whisper, low enough so that no one besides them can hear, “I’ve missed you.” And it’s not the loopy, out of it slur that the alpha had half been expecting from an omega acting like Harry has been. It’s controlled and soft, perfectly regular, and James has to marvel at just how good his mate is at manipulating alpha instincts, including his. 

“Oi!” A rough voice shouts out from the watching crowd. “That’s my omega! He belongs to me!” 

Harry freezes for just an instant, shaking as he pulls himself completely against James. And suddenly this isn’t an act.

The beta who had beaten him, chained him up and taken advantage of him for over a year is across the room. Claiming Harry as his mate, his possession, his pet. 

The omega can’t repress a shudder of revulsion at the thought. The memory of Ste’s bed room, the collar digging into his sensitive throat, the agony at being held down and taken again and again. With whispered revilings at how utterly worthless he is. At how completely empty and without meaning his life is. He’s not even a good pet, nothing more than a trinket to be broken and beaten for another’s pleasure. For Ste’s pleasure. 

Harry struggles to block out the debilitating thoughts pounding in his mind. Desperate for some release at the fear scraping out his hopes, replacing them all with a sick sense of dread. 

He won’t go back with the Hutchinson pack. He won’t. No matter what happens, he’ll die first. 

James snarls out ferociously at the beta and pulls his mate tight against his body. But Ste doesn’t stop walking towards the front of the courtroom, glaring defiantly at the two of them. “Harry’s was my mate before he went and ran off. Before that alpha took him!” 

“Ste! Stop this right now!” 

“No Tony!” he glares at his pack alpha even as a few guards walk over to stop him from moving forward. “He belongs to me, he’s mine! You gave him to me and you can’t just let him get away with this!”

“Ste, I told you we had this handled-” 

“But he’s lying! He’s stealing what I’ve already claimed. The bite marks on him are mine! He belongs to me! Don’t let them do this Tony!” 

“Stop it, Ste-”

“The only reason we’re not properly bonded is because the little tramp doesn’t have heats. He can’t have kids, but believe me, it’s not for my lack of trying. Gotta keep the bitch happy.” He gazes smugly at one of the guards who’s holding him back from reaching the front.

James is blind with rage, “Don’t you dare say a word about my mate! If he had heats he never would have belonged to a worthless excuse of a man like you.” 

Ste’s expression turns ugly and a menacing snarl tears through his throat. He looks nothing short of murderous as he tries to push forward and attack. 

But the guards are already forcing Ste bodily out of the courtroom, pushing him through the door back into the entryway. He’s snarling and spitting as he’s dragged away, eyes glaring with unabashed hatred at both James and Harry, “This isn’t over! You’ll be back where you belong soon enough Harry!” And then the beta’s gone. 

James is still glowering at where Ste disappeared, instincts hyper aware of the pain and turmoil swirling around his mate. 

Harry feels like he can barely breathe. The only thing keeping him from fracturing apart right here and now is James, who’s holding on so tightly it almost hurts. But it’s not enough. The shouts of Ste, the claim on him, his body, his identity. It’s as if everything about him has been boiled down to what’s in between his legs. That’s all he’s good for and that’s all he’s worth. A pretty toy who only gets better with use. With pain and humiliation. Beaten and tied up where he belongs. 

And he belongs to Ste. He knows that now. No matter what happens he’ll be dragged back, kicking and screaming but brought back all the same. Back to that room. To the collar wrapped tight around his throat. To the pain and humiliation, to the never ending torment as he’s left to stagnate. It’s all been an impossible dream. Running away, the clinic, James. They’re all just ways to postpone the inevitable. To try and carve out some ounce of happiness for himself. But he doesn’t deserve that. He can’t ever deserve that. 

Harry’s limp in James’ arms, his scent changing from terror to something empty and mute. The alpha just clings to him harder, desperate for any response. But there’s nothing. 

“Mr. Nightingale?” The judge gazes down at the two of them, impatience clear from her voice, “Do you have any other evidence that you’d like to present? If not, then the omega needs to return to the box.” 

“No! I mean, yes my lady.” For the first time in his professional career the alpha feels flustered. But all he knows is that he can’t let Harry go right now. He won’t. Even now he’s the only thing holding up the omega, without James there, Harry would be curling up on the floor. Empty and completely unresponsive. 

The alpha clings tighter to the omega, using one arm to pin the shorter man to his own body while his other gently guides Harry’s cheek against James’ neck. It’s the best he can do at the moment as he rubs a wrist down the omega’s back, trying to soothe him.

“There is one last piece of evidence I would like to present my lady,” James looks hurriedly at the omega before turning back to the judge. He had hoped to have a minute to talk to his mate before playing this card but it’s no use. “Harry and I are getting married.” 

Before anyone can react James continues, rushing through his mother’s hard work for the judge. “We have the marriage license and the wedding venue that’s all been arranged for next week. We’ve already paid a considerable down payment to reserve the space and you’ll find that-”

Everything’s foggy as Harry starts to resurface. The omega can’t quite seem to pay attention as the alpha keeps talking. It’s murky and mumbled and the words slip through his fingers like water. They’re getting married? Like, actually married? Next week? 

The omega can’t tell if he feels excited or sick. And maybe it’s a bit of both. The idea of marriage had never even crossed his mind. And now suddenly, the concept is staring him in the face, and he’s completely unprepared for how to handle it. 

It’s not that he’s against marriage, if it’s with the right person. He just never thought he’d be one of those people. 

And James… being married to James, becoming his mate legally, to be officially claimed by the entire Nightingale pack. It’s not a completely unwelcome idea, it’s just not what Harry’s prepared for. 

And of course it might all just be some elaborate ruse to keep the two of them together. Which the omega is surprisingly okay with. 

But it won’t happen, it can’t happen. Ste will- 

“That’s a lie!” Tony stands up, absolutely furious. “He can’t just marry my son without my permission!” 

The judge turns towards Tony, annoyance clear in her expression. “Mr. Hutchinson, if you would please control yourself! This is a court of law, and I’m trying to-”

“I want to talk to James. A recess or whatever it’s called.” 

And before the judge can react James is responding, “I’ll talk to him my lady, if that’s alright with you.”

She looks frustrated but waves an arm for the two of them to leave out the side door to the inner chambers. 

James pulls Harry into his arms, and the omega softly clings to him. The alpha is flooded with a sense of relief. At least Harry’s responsive again, even if he still seems weak. James grasps a handful of papers, shoving them into his coat before they make their way out of the courtroom and into the inner chamber, Tony following behind them with an angry expression. 

James slowly lowers Harry’s feet so he can stand, careful to support the omega’s weight in case he falls. But luckily he’s steady as the Nightingale alpha turns to face the livid Tony. 

“How dare you lie in a courtroom!”

“I think you’ll find that it wasn’t a lie, I have the marriage license and the wedding venue has already been set up.” 

But instead Tony rounds on his son, “How could you do this to Ste? How could you do this to him eh?” 

But James has had enough, “How could Harry do this to Ste? Are you serious? After everything that lowlife did to your own son I can’t believe you would even think to ask him that.” 

“You’re delusional! Ste was a perfect mate. You don’t even have any idea what you’re-”

“You really think Harry ran away just because he was being a rebellious teenager? That there were no other reasons for why he felt like he needed to leave?” 

“James.” The omega’s voice is soft but the Nightingale alpha continues. 

“You don’t even have the slightest idea of what that beta did to your son.” His voice positively drips with disdain. 

Tony looks like he’s about ready to explode, “Don’t you dare talk to me about my own son as if you know him. As if you know what he’s capable of.” 

“Oh, I’m perfectly aware of what he’s capable of. He is the strongest, most resilient person I have ever met. No matter what life throws at him he gets back up and he keeps fighting, no matter the odds. Something he undoubtedly needed having you as a father.” 

“James.” 

James looks to his mate, annoyance still radiating off of the alpha. “Harry, he needs to know.” 

“Not like this, please.” 

James gives the omega a pained look as Tony continues, anger pouring out of him, “What is it that I need to know eh?” Harry flinches and turns away. Tony instead directs his gaze to the Nightingale alpha, “Tell me.” 

“I’m sorry Harry.” James says quietly, sparing a glance at the omega but Harry doesn’t look up. “Ste used to beat your son. When they were together, Harry was kept imprisoned in their room.” 

Tony glares back at his son, “Oh I suppose you expect me to believe that eh? You’re messing about with another man because Ste hit you? Oh give me a break. He’s my best mate, I think I’d know if he was capable of-”

But suddenly James is shoving back the other pack alpha, forcing him roughly against a wall. Tony is swept along, completely shocked at the violent outburst. James is snarling so viciously that his words are nearly unintelligible , “Don’t you dare call my mate a liar. He still has the scars to prove it.” 

There’s the soft noise of a door opening behind them and James spares a glance towards the courtroom entrance. He’s expecting a guard or possibly the Hutchinson lawyer to come striding across the room but instead it’s a slight brunette omega. And before James can even fully understand what’s going on she scurries into the room, carefully closing the door behind her. 

“It’s true. Every word is true.” 

Tony sputters out, clearly at a loss for words, “Lily?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the trial.

The beautiful brunette omega comes hustling into the room. She eyes the door carefully but moves over to Harry immediately. 

James is half tempted to step between his mate and the stranger but Harry acts instantly by moving closer to the girl, his scent swelling with emotion. 

“Lily.” Harry breathes out, his voice soft. 

She steps forward, gently placing a hand on her fellow omega’s cheek. “Are you alright?” 

He nods, eyes not leaving hers.

There’s an aching softness in the swell of scents. A sad reunion between the two of them. Tony breaks the quiet moment, “What’s going on? What are you talking about? Lily, what are you doing here? Where’s Prince?” For the first time, the Hutchinson pack alpha looks as though his anger has been sputtered out with confusion. 

“Prince brought me, he’s out in the courtroom.” she turns back to Tony but keeps a hand clasped tight in Harry’s, “When I heard about the trial I knew I couldn’t let it happen.” 

“What on earth are you talking about? None of this concerns you.” Tony shakes off James’ grip but doesn’t move closer, eyeing the Nightingale alpha warily. 

“It does. I, I’m the one who let Harry go.” 

There’s silence for a beat across the room before Tony sputters, completely stunned, “But you, you two never even met! What are you, what do you-” 

“I found him when I was out exploring Uncle Tony and I couldn’t make his stay there. Not when Ste was hurting him so badly.” She gazes up imploringly at the Hutchinson alpha, 

Tony can only gape open mouthed for a moment before struggling to compose himself. “Now, Lily, I’m sure you thought Harry might have been treated maybe a little rough. But that’s normal for some couples! I’m sure Ste never did anything that Harry was uncomfortable with. He’s just not that kind of bloke.” 

But James has had enough. “Do you even hear yourself?” he growls at the Hutchinson alpha, “A member of your own pack, an eyewitness, tells you about the abuse that that beta put your son through and you’re just going to discount everything because you find it inconvenient? Because it’s easier to think that it must have been Harry’s fault, not your precious Ste’s?”

Tony glowers at the lawyer, puffing himself up to his full height, “How dare you pretend to know anything about Ste or what he’s been through! He might of lost his temper a couple times, but he would never hurt my son.” 

“Oh, you’re sure about that are you? What could Ste have possibly done to hurt Harry? Let’s look shall we?” James shoves his hand into his pocket and pulls out the documents from the clinic. The photos of the unresponsive omega, his scars on full display. 

“Perhaps how he beat your son repeatedly throughout their entire relationship. Or maybe the scars sliced into his skin. I had one of my colleagues from the police station look at these, he said that most of these were likely made by a whip. And that some of the deeper ones were more probably made by a knife.” 

“Ste can’t have, he wouldn’t have-”

“And we can’t forget about the uncared for bite marks.” 

A piece of James hates himself when he’s sees understanding light on Harry’s face. The disgust, and anguish so present that it’s impossible to ignore. But the alpha keeps going. 

“He couldn’t-”

“Or the fact that he chained up your own son and forced him to submit. And that he raped him when he refused.” 

There’s a gasp from across the room but James makes himself ignore it. He has to finish. 

“Didn’t you ever wonder why you never saw Harry after Ste claimed him? Why he was kept tucked away from the rest of the pack, even the other omegas?”

“Ste wouldn’t have-”

“He did. He manipulated and abused your own son. And you just let it happen.” 

Tony jerks back as if he’s been struck and a painful look falls onto his expression. He stands there for a moment, horror starting to creep in but he shakes it off. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” he seems to gather himself, expanding as he wildly searches for any alternative than the ugly truth, “Those scars aren’t from Ste. They’re from you, or from running away, or-”

“He’s telling the truth dad.” Harry moves forward, stepping away from Lily who’s struggling to hold back tears. He gives her hand a gentle squeeze before leaving to stand in front of the two alphas. “It’s all true.” 

“No, it can’t be. Why would you-”

But before James can snap back at Tony or shove him away Harry’s eyes flash with rage. 

“You think I wanted that?” Harry hisses at the stunned alpha, “That I wanted to be trapped by Ste and let him…” The omega takes a steadying breath, relying heavily on the fury raging inside of him. “You gave me to him when I was 17. As soon as you realized I didn’t have heats like I was supposed to. You gave me away because I’m not good enough for you. Because I was never good enough for you. Nothing more that a pretty toy. A pet. Ste,” his voice breaks but he pushes through it, “Ste took me. Claimed me as his. Forced me to be collared and locked up in his room, like the disgusting shame that you think I am. He, he took everything away from me and you supported it. You thought it would be good for me. That I needed to earn my place in the Hutchinson pack.” He shudders violently and glares at Tony, “Well you can keep your pack and do one. I am not going back with you. Not now, and not ever.” 

Tony just stands there in shock as Lily steps forward, gently wrapping an arm around Harry supportively. And even though she’s half a foot shorter than him, he leans down against her, nuzzling into her hair as quiet tears leak down his cheeks. 

“You see, that’s why I had to come Uncle Tony. I had to tell you the truth. Harry can’t go back to being with Ste, to getting hurt again. It’s just not right.” 

“Harry, I,” the Hutchinson alpha reaches out a hand, expression torn. 

Harry jerks away violently, staying far away from his father even as his hold on Lily doesn’t falter. 

Anguish pours across Tony’s face, but his eyes don’t move away from Harry, even as James steps in between the two of them. 

“I never, I didn’t,” he swallows thickly, turning a pleading expression to James, “I didn’t know. I, I thought Ste had changed. That he would never do that to my son.” 

“Well now you know.” James doesn’t let Tony move any closer to Harry. There’s no way the Nightingale alpha will ever trust his mate with the Hutchinson alpha, even if he does know the truth now. 

“Yeah, I just, I can’t, I mean.” Tony takes a deep breath, turning his gaze to Harry who doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

The omega gives a jerky nod, unable to respond to the emotions swirling around him. 

There’s a painful silence around them, broken only by the noise from the outer courtroom.

James carefully wipes a hand across his face, clearing away any of the emotion threatening his control. “Tony. As you know, Harry cannot be permitted to return to the Hutchinson pack. His safety and his life would be in jeopardy and I refuse to let that happen. Now, you have a strong case, but I have to ask you, for your son, that you drop your claim on him. Let him be happy and free. He deserves that much from you.” 

Tony seems so broken while he gazes at Harry, misery clear on his expression as he gives the smallest of nods. 

“You’re doing the right thing.” James tries to keep the excitement out of his tone, forcing his voice to be comforting and calm for the Hutchinson alpha. 

The four of them move out into the courtroom. Lily and Harry exiting first while James and Tony follow behind. Lily makes her way immediately to Prince, who’s sitting in the audience, a worried expression on his face that lifts as soon as he sees his mate. 

Meanwhile, Harry just feels numb, dazed and not entirely sure where to stand as the two pack alphas go up to the judge’s podium. It’s as if suddenly everything’s turned on its head and it hasn’t quite fully sunk in. The omega’s not going to go back to the Hutchinson pack. He’s not going to be forced down and taken, kicking and screaming back to Ste and his abuse. He gets to stay with the Nightingale pack, with James. 

But words from the judge tears away the budding joy building in Harry. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Nightingale, but although your evidence of ownership is substantial, it has all been circumstantial. In order to grant you complete ownership of Harry Hutchinson, we’ll need something a little more permanent.” 

“But the Hutchinson pack has agreed to drop all charges.” 

“I’m aware of that Mr. Nightingale, but considering one of the members of the Hutchinson pack claimed Harry a few years ago, in order for you to have full legal rights to the omega I’m going to demand that a mating bite be performed.”

“My lady, if you would please-”

“The mating bite will be witnessed by representatives of the state here in this courtroom at this present time. Also, proof of your marriage ceremony having been completed in a week’s time will need to be filed with the proper authorities. Otherwise, Harry will become the property of the state. Are those terms agreeable to you Mr. Nightingale?” 

James can barely breathe, one last hurdle. A few final steps before Harry can officially be his mate. But a mating bite, after everything the omega’s been through, the alpha can’t just-

“Those terms are agreeable my lady.” Harry steps forward, squeezing onto James’ hand tightly. 

The alpha gazes down at the young man, his strength and determination there and he knows everything will be okay. “Are you sure about this Harry?” 

“It’s fine, I can handle it.” already the omega’s pulling down his high neck line, showing the scarred skin on the left side of his throat from Mac’s bite that’s still healing. “Do it.” 

“Harry, I-”

“Do it.” His voice is determined, and even as James meets his eyes there’s a fierceness there. “Now.” 

All too aware of the eyes on him, the alpha leans forward carefully, choosing a spot on the unmarred side of Harry’s neck. 

James softly tilts the omega’s head and let’s his teeth graze gently across the skin. “You ready?” 

“Yeah.” Harry squeezes his eyes shut, forcing himself to stay still even as he knows what’s coming. 

Harry’s eyes droop involuntarily at the flood of submissive hormones from the bite that’s smarting across his neck. He sways slightly, but James is right there. The alpha’s steady even as the omega leans into him. 

Softly, James licks at the wound. Alpha saliva is known for its healing properties and it also fulfills some instinctual need to care for his mate. To soothe the omega in any way possible. The bite itself isn’t too deep. It might not even scar, but it’s real and it’s here and Harry is officially his. They belong together completely in every way that matters. 

Inordinate softness floods through the alpha when he sees Harry’s expression. The relaxed, calm look that makes James’ heart beat faster. The trust that is so apparent in the omega that the alpha can’t help a quiet purr buzzing through his chest. In response Harry tucks himself into James’ body, curling up under his chin as the alpha wraps his arms around his mate. 

The judge nods with approval, “Now, Mr. Nightingale, here’s a form for you to sign and then Harry Hutchinson is officially a member of the Nightingale pack and your mate. We’ll await the marriage papers until after the ceremony is performed to make it completely legally binding. Congratulations.” 

James feels almost dazed as he signs the document, keeping Harry pressed against his body as the omega purrs softly. It’s finally over. They can be together officially. No more lies, no more secrets. It’s perfect. The alpha has never believed in fairy tales, but for the first time he can fully imagine a happy ending, with the man he loves and the full support of their pack. 

Everything feels as if it’s being sped up. Romeo and Nathan offering their congratulations, Tony shouting at Ste in the foyer, and them making their way back to the Nightingale home. And the only thing solid is Harry, who stays rooted under his arm. 

James only really snaps out of his daze when he sees Marnie. “Just a tinsy, tiny party. To celebrate your engagement.” 

“Honestly mother, at a time like this, it hardly seems-”

“Come on James, now’s the perfect time. Plus it’s already set up.” Ellie smiles softly at her brother before pulling up to Harry. “And it’s about time Harry was properly welcomed into the pack, don’t you agree?” 

James doesn’t argue as Ellie drapes an arm around Harry, nuzzling into his neck while gazing imploring my up at the pack alpha. “Oh alright.” 

She smiles brilliantly and turns to Harry, “Now come on, let’s get ready. James, go meet up with Nathan and help finish with the decorations and refreshments. The pub is going to look amazing for this party!”

With a flutter of movement Ellie’s dragged off Harry, who gives a startled glance to his mate before he’s wrestled out of the room. A part of James wants to rescue him but he knows his family means well, even if they are a little over enthusiastic. 

“Come on darling, you can walk me to the pub, I want to get there to make sure Romeo and Nathan are sorting everything out alright. What with all the guests we’ve invited I can hardly allow anything to go wrong.” She takes the alpha’s hand and walks purposefully out the door. 

Even though it’s only 20 minutes later, James feels relieved when Harry sidles up next to him at the pub. The omega’s hairs wet and he smells distinctly of the pack alpha’s shampoo. And James can’t help himself as he covers his mate with his scent, careful of the marks from his mating bite. Harry assents with a purr that makes the alpha want nothing more than to claim the omega then and there. Unfortunately, there’s not much of a spare moment as several members of the McQueen pack come storming into the pub. 

It’s about an hour later, after the flurry of guests arriving and the many well wishers have formed their own little groups to chat that James finds himself alone with his mate, curled up on one of the couches out of the way of the general bustle. 

The omega’s been quiet for the last few minutes, pensively sipping his champagne, an odd expression on his face. He turns to James, with a serious look and quietly murmurs, “You had all of that planned didn’t you? Telling my dad, everything.” 

“I will admit that Lily was a surprise. But it really helped to sell it.”

Harry gazes at the alpha as if he’s a stranger, “You’re unbelievable.” 

James pushes the winning smile off of his face as he turns to fully face the omega under his arm. “Harry. I promised you that I would keep you safe. And that I would do absolutely everything to protect you. It was necessary and I’d do it again in a heartbeat if it meant you were able to stay here, with me.” He grips Harry’s empty hand and pulls it up to his lips, giving it the most chaste of kisses across his mates’ knuckles. 

The alpha studies the expressionless omega, desperate for some flicker of a reaction from the young man. Instead, Harry downs the rest of the champagne in his glass and pulls closer to James, laying a hand against the alpha’s chest. 

“You, James Nightingale are completely conniving and manipulative… and I love you for it.” the omega pulls up the last few inches to kiss the alpha purposefully on the lips. 

It’s a few moments of utter relief as the two of them can finally be together again. It’s over. There’s no more trial, no more case, and no more ex-pack that they have to deal with. It’s just the two of them.

“I think we can leave our engagement party early? Don’t you?” the omega says once he’s able to pull himself away from James long enough to form coherent words. 

“Oh absolutely.” 

And despite the noise of the party and the annoyed looks from Marnie, the pair of them make their way out of the pub, to the Nightingale home and up to their shared room. Not really caring about anything else because they are finally, finally okay. 

***

There’s an annoyed snarl as he grips the bottle tighter, downing a mouthful before he ruefully glares at the two alphas. “So, will you help me?” 

The younger man glances quickly at his pack alpha before turning to the blond man, “Ste, mate, are you sure about this?” 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” 

The two alphas gaze at each other warily, not quite certain of the plan. But they know they’ll help Ste out in this. After all, they’re family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love! <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's so short! It's been an insane week and I feel like these two need another minute before we get back into the plot. Hope you guys enjoy it!

James wakes up in absolute bliss, an arm thrown across Harry as the rays of sunlight peek through the curtained window. It had been a wonderful night, and now the omega practically reeks of his mate. The alpha pulls himself closer, relishing the sensation of having Harry where he belongs. Of them both being together in their shared bed. 

James can’t help himself as he rubs a wrist down Harry’s back, drinking in the omega, who instinctively turns towards the alpha, nuzzling into James’ side. He’s never seen his mate so docile and so utterly content, and it warms up something in his heart at the trust spread out between them. He can hardly recognize Harry from the surly, angry male omega that had drawn his eye at the kennel. There’s not even a trace of that reservation left as Harry curls into Jame’s side, purring sleepily. 

The omega is content and comfortable and he never, ever wants to move from this exact spot. The warmth emanating from the body beside him and the scent of his alpha surrounding him completely. It’s paradise. 

Harry groggily nestles into the alpha and snuggles half awake into James’ side, curling up into him with a deep sigh. 

“Good morning.” 

The omega ignores him, instead he just settles down further into the blankets wrapped around them, content to sleep the day away in utter ecstasy. 

“Harry, I know you’re awake.” 

The omega just grumbles in response, closing his eyes tighter and turning his head away from James. 

“Come on, I want to ask you something.” 

Harry tiredly opens his eyes and lifts up his head to mock glare at the alpha who already seems far too awake for the early hour. The omega throatily growls out, “This had better be good Nightingale.” as he pulls himself up to sit, settling away from his mate on the bed. 

“Well, I figured with the busyness of yesterday, the trial, and the party and our own private celebration,” he gazes meaningfully at Harry who yawns grumpily, ignoring James’ grin. “Well, I never got the chance to officially ask you.” He reaches over to the bedside table and pulls out the small box. 

“James, what are you-” the omega gasps as the alpha pulls open the ring box and shows him. 

“Harry Thompson, will you marry me?” 

Nestled in the dark material is a beautiful silver ring. Instead of a typical stone, the ring has the Nightingale crest, surrounded by tiny jewels engraved into the metal so that it sparkles. Harry can tell just by looking at it that it’s expensive and probably one of a kind. 

Harry’s speechless as James pulls out the ring, gazing at it with fondness. “I know it’s an old custom for omegas to receive family crests when they come of age, but I thought you might like it. After all, you’ll officially be a Nightingale once we’re married.” 

He gazes up at his mate as the omega struggles to control himself, “Getting a bit presumptuous there James, I haven’t even said yes yet.” 

“So you’re going to say yes?” The alpha smiles teasingly. 

Harry gives him an exasperated look but glances back at the ring. “It’s so fancy.” 

James gives a half shrug, suddenly looking self conscious, “If you want something different I can always-”

“No! I mean, it’s just, I…”

The omega’s trying to put into words the emotions swirling around him. The feeling swelling inside of him that feels like it might just burst. The sensation of belonging and being claimed not just as an omega, but as a valuable, precious member of the pack. “It’s perfect.” 

The alpha sighs before smiling cockily at Harry, “Is that a yes?” 

Harry nods and holds out his left hand, “Yes. Of course I want to marry you.” 

James slides the ring onto his wedding finger, grateful it fits before the omega throws himself onto his mate in a massive embrace. “I love you, you know that, right?” 

The alpha purrs deep in his chest, “I do.” 

“You better.” Harry growls playfully as he pulls himself over to straddle his mate’s lap. 

The omega leans in for a kiss, wrapping his arms over the alpha’s shoulders. James happily obliges, grabbing onto the omega’s hips, fingers sliding up along Harry’s bare back as he pulls his mate closer. The omega shudders as the alpha’s fingers brush over his many scars, the skin sensitive under the tender ministrations. 

James pushes the omega backwards, maneuvering himself to hover over his gorgeous mate who’s spread out beneath him, legs tangled in the sheets between them. The alpha pulls back, just enough to speak, his eyes dark, “Promise me you’ll never take off the ring.” 

Harry breathily chuckles, “Typical alpha behavior. Can’t handle anyone not knowing I’m yours.” 

James growls lowly, not bothering to fight the grin spread across his face, “Obviously.” 

The omega pulls his hand back, examining the ring. The idea of being claimed as pack permanently has his instincts purring in ecstasy. But even more convincing is the hungry look in the alpha’s eyes above him, as if he’s never seen anything as beautiful. “Fine, but so help me if you start expecting me to follow all the old omega customs you’ve got another thing coming Nightingale.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The alpha leans forward, catching Harry’s lips in a kiss as he rolls them over, pulling the omega back on top of him. 

After all, coffee can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week leading up to the wedding part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in love with this chapter, but I like some of the moments. Hope you enjoy it!

The days to the wedding seem to fly by after the agonizing week leading up to the trial. And James can honestly say he’s never been happier. Harry, even just his presence, somehow lights up everything. The alpha had never realized just how empty his life had been without a mate, without his omega.

It’s the third day when James is finally able to drag himself out of the bedroom for a conference at work. It’s been a few weeks since he’s been in the office and he can’t miss another meeting. 

Even so, the idea of leaving his mate defenseless is an agonizing one. It’s only after James ropes in a less than willing Romeo to keep a careful eye on the omega that the pack alpha’s able to force himself out of the door. But it’s still nearly impossible when James looks back at Harry. 

The alpha pushes the cell phone into the omega’s hands before he leaves, “Call or text me for anything, anything at all, and I’ll be home as soon as possible.” 

Harry rolls his eyes, but grabs the phone and makes a show of placing it carefully into his pocket before turning back to look at his worried mate with an exasperated smile, “Stop worrying. I’ll be fine. Romeo’s here and I’m not planning on going anywhere today. Have fun at your meeting.” 

“Trying to get rid of me already?”

The omega smirks up at him, letting James’ arms wrap around his waist as he pulls closer to the alpha, “Well one of us needs to go out and make some money, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want me to do it.” he grinds his hips in a way that’s entirely too suggestive and James feels his resolve weakening instantly even as a growl bubbles up from his chest. 

“Absolutely not.” 

Harry laughs, reveling in the possessiveness practically dripping from his alpha’s tone. “Well then you need to go to your meeting.”

James leans down for a quick kiss and pulls back up, hands still tight on Harry’s hips. “I’m pretty sure I can be a few minutes late…” 

“Oh get a room you two!” Romeo hollers from the couch, “Some of us are trying to eat here.” 

James ignores his son’s annoyance, moving his lips down to the omega’s ear instead, “Not a bad idea…” 

Harry just chuckles and steps back, breaking the embrace, “Go to work James. I’ll be here when you get back.” 

The alpha growls out playfully before pulling in for one last enthusiastic kiss. “You better be.” And then he’s gone. 

The omega rearranges his shirt, smoothing it back down so he’s comfortable before turning around and offering a smile to Romeo, who’s still sitting on the couch, moodily eating a bowl of cereal. “So, what are we watching?” 

***

James can hardly wait until lunch so he can leave to go check on his omega. Even though he knows that everything is okay, he still finds himself obsessively checking his cell phone to make sure he hasn’t missed any notifications. And when he has to silence his phone for the meeting he almost starts panicking. 

Luckily, his boss and most of the other lawyers understand. They’re basically entirely alphas and each one who has a mate knows all to intimately how James’ instincts are reacting to being away from his omega.

It’s normal for alphas to be anxious leaving their mates for the first time after they’re fully bonded. It’s not all together uncommon for an alpha to take a few weeks to get used to their mate to try and avoid the side effects, but with everything that’s been happening James doesn’t have that luxury. Although he is extremely excited for their honeymoon, (which he’s taken the liberty of planning to be well over a week long) it means he especially needs to put in the work this week to not fall behind on any of his projects. 

His coworkers offer their congratulations as they settle into the meeting and they eye his nervousness with a degree of pity that James finds obnoxious. None of them can fully understand he thinks savagely. His and Harry’s time together can hardly be called average. What with Mac’s attack and the custody hearing. The alpha’s already come so close to losing his omega that he doesn’t think he can go through it again. 

But he refuses to be controlled by his instincts, even if they are screaming to check his phone just one more time to be absolutely sure that Harry’s safe. He barely resists the temptation, instead forcing his phone down to the recesses of his bag so he can focus on the presentation. 

After the meeting he checks his phone, both relieved and nervous by the lack of messages. But surely someone would let him know if something had gone wrong, or if Harry had-

Stop. He has to forcibly tell himself before his thoughts run away from him. His mate is completely capable of taking care of himself, and doesn’t need to be monitored every instant to ensure his safety. He has to remind himself that Harry’s perfectly fine and safe as he makes himself sit down at his desk, cell phone conspicuously set to the side so he can check every few minutes for news even though he hates his instincts a little bit more each time there’s nothing. 

James rushes home during his lunch break, needing to make sure that Harry’s safe. 

As it turns out, the alpha’s fears are completely unnecessary. 

He finds his mate sitting on the opposite end of the couch as Romeo, controller gripped tightly in his hand and focused intently on the racing game he and the teenage alpha are playing. James is pretty sure neither of them have moved since he left this morning. 

Harry barely offers a perfunctory glance to the door as James enters the house, his eyes are immediately drawn back to the television. “Hey James.” 

The alpha feels slightly deflated even as Marnie greets him, “Hello darling, how was your meeting?” 

James listlessly responds to her as he steps more fully into the house, trying unsuccessfully to keep his attention off of Harry. The alpha eventually decides to settle onto the sofa next to the couch his mate is on, trying to hide his annoyance at the omega’s continued focus on the racing game him and Romeo are playing. 

Already James’ instincts are calming down, of course the omega was going to be safe without him for a few hours. But for Harry to be perfectly content without him is another thing entirely! 

It’s only a few minutes later but it feels like an eternity for the alpha once the game ends and Harry sets down the controller and turns to James. “There, just finished.” 

“Good.” And the alpha knows he’s being illogical but he can’t quite help himself as he pulls Harry into his lap and wraps his arms possessively around the omega’s waist. 

Harry gasps but doesn’t complain as James starts to thoroughly scent him. The omega’s not unfamiliar with alpha instincts. One can hardly work on the streets for a year and not learn just about all there is to know. But for the first time this fierce overprotectiveness is aimed at him in a way that’s comforting and refreshing rather than aggressive and harsh. And Harry feels absolutely no desire to struggle or try and break free. Instead he settles into the embrace, angling his neck to allow James better access to his scent glands. 

“You are such an alpha.” the omega teases gently. 

James just growls in response and Harry can’t help but laugh. 

It’s the next day before anything unusual happens. 

James is busy at his work desk, just returning after an extended lunch with his mate when the phone rings. And even though he’s sure it isn’t Harry, he can’t help but lunge for his cell just to be safe. His alpha instincts thrumming wildly through him at any thought of danger to his omega. 

But he notices that it’s an unknown number and he calms down microscopically. 

“James Nightingale.” 

“Hello? Uh, James?” 

He recognizes the voice instantly but is no less surprised. “Tony Hutchinson.” he pauses just for a moment, collecting himself, “How did you get this number?” 

“I, I asked around. Ended up finding it on your company’s website.” 

“I see.” James waits a few moments but the other man is silent, “Any particular reason you’re calling?” 

“Yes, I uh, I wanted to know if Harry’s doing okay.” 

James has to hold himself back from growling at the other alpha. Of course now Tony wants to make sure his son is alright. After all the neglect and the trauma he’s put the omega through. “He’s fine.” he says curtly in response. 

“Good good, I just, well I wanted to know if there was a time that I could maybe see him? Or talk to him?” 

His attitude is so drastically different that it makes James pause. This was the man who had barged into his home and demanded to see Harry. The one who called the cops and made them take the omega into custody. Tony who had denied vehemently that Ste had ever been abusive until forced to see the truth. But suddenly he seems so changed that the Nightingale alpha doesn’t immediately refuse his request. 

A part of James wants to turn Tony away and never let him see his son again. To force that connection to break like he’d wished a hundred times during the week leading up to the trial. To maintain that separation and to protect his mate from any further heartbreak or pain that might come. To shield Harry from his monster of a father. 

It was your father that was the monster a small voice argues in his head. 

James sighs, trying to gather his thoughts into something coherent. “We’ll think about it.” 

“Oh, okay.” Tony sounds disappointed but not altogether surprised at the Nightingale alpha’s response. 

James feels just a little bit smug at Tony’s lack of an argument or demand to see his son. After all, now that Harry officially is a part of the Nightingale pack, the Hutchinson alpha has no legal right to force his presence on any of them ever again. 

“James, I, I just, I need him to know that I care about him. He’s my son and I failed him and I, I want a chance to make things right. Please tell him I called yeah?” 

“Of course I will.” he says confidently, even if he’s not quite sure yet whether or not he’s lying. 

When James gets home he finds Harry out in the garden with Marnie, weeding the flower beds at the front of the house. 

“Ready for a break?” the alpha calls over to his mate.

“Oh absolutely.” the omega pulls off the thick gloves and wipes the dirt off his knees as he stands up. “If it’s alright with you Marnie.” 

James practically glares daggers at his mother but she ignores him, “Yes, go on, I’m just going to finish up before coming in.” 

Harry stretches his arms up into the air and the alpha can’t help but notice the omega’s lean body and his gorgeous expression. Hunger floods through James and he can’t quite help himself as he pulls Harry into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around the dirty, sweaty omega. 

His mate accepts with a purr, rising up on his toes to heighten the embrace. But he pulls back far too soon for James’ liking. “I’m pretty sure I’m getting your suit all dirty.” 

The alpha curses before letting go of his tantalizing mate, instead brushing off the mud clinging to his fancy jacket. Harry just laughs and dusts himself off, heading up to the house followed by a frustrated James. 

“I’m going to have to get this dry cleaned.”

“Totally not my fault.” the omega says with a grin. 

“Don’t worry darling, I can drop it off tomorrow when we go in for Harry’s fitting.” Marnie calls out after them. 

“My what?” the omega turns back to his future mother-in-law. 

“Your fitting. You’ll need a proper suit for the wedding. I can’t believe it’s only a few days away!” 

Harry fingers the ring on his left hand. A few days. It’s insane how fast the time has flown and yet it feels like it’s never going to get here. Less than a week ago was the trial but everything has changed since then. He looks at James who’s badgering Marnie for details about the fitting for tomorrow. 

Everything’s so much better now. 

Harry never could have imagined feeling so at peace in a pack. So accepted. It’s completely different then when he was with the Hutchinsons. There he had been almost entirely isolated and separated from the rest of his pack due to his secondary gender. He never would have been allowed outside without supervision from his father or another alpha in the pack. To be fair, he probably wouldn’t have even been allowed outside. Better to keep him docile and controlled. No need to let him be involved in anything too damaging or difficult. 

But that was before they knew about his heats. Back when they thought of him as a valuable asset to be protected and consequently sold off. After they knew though, there was no need to keep him from harm. No need to worry when Ste kept him tucked away, safe and protected from any temptation that might distract him from performing his duties as a mate. 

Harry shudders, trying to ignore the memories that jump up on him if he lets them. Being trapped in that room. Collared and kept away from anyone but Ste. 

“What are you thinking about?” James walks up the stairs, gazing at his mate. 

“Nothing. I just desperately need to take a shower.” Harry says smoothly, smiling up at the alpha as he walks closer. 

“Well I think that definitely can be arranged.” 

The omega just laughs and lets his mate usher him into the house. 

***

“I have something I need to tell you.” 

Harry lets out a questioning sound as he moves his lips to James’ throat and purrs out, “Yes?” 

It’s after their shower and James desperately wants nothing more than to forget the whole thing with Tony and pretend it never happened. To lay back in bed with his gorgeous mate and leave behind the Hutchinson alpha like he never existed. But Harry deserves to know. The alpha let’s out the softest sigh as his mate continues his ministrations. The barest hint of teeth nipping at his neck. It’s almost enough to make him lose track of his thoughts. 

“Tony called me at the office today.” 

The omega freezes before pulling back to his side of the bed. “Oh.” There’s a beat of silence between them, “What did he want?” 

“To talk to you.” 

“I see.” James hates the way Harry’s expression completely closes as the omega looks up at the ceiling, unconsciously fingering his wedding ring. “What did you say to him?” 

“I told him we’d have to think about it.” 

Harry nods, but stays quiet. He can’t quite wrap his head around seeing his dad or talking to him. Sure, they had briefly spoken during the trial but that had mostly been a desperate way to free himself from his father’s influence and his toxic pack. The idea of opening up, of allowing himself to be vulnerable to his father is another thing entirely. And although at one point he had been desperate for any type of relationship with the Hutchinson pack alpha, Harry’s been through too much to be optimistic about any future outcomes. 

“Would you want to talk to him?” 

The omega shrugs, uncertainty poignant in the air between them. And James curses internally, he never should have brought it up.

“We don’t have to talk about it, we can-”

“I’m feeling a bit tired. I think I’ll get ready for bed.” and the omega vanishes into the connected bathroom before James can even finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


	21. Update Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My insane life.

Hey everyone, sorry I missed the update last week. My life has been legit insane so I’ve had literally no time to write. I promise I’ll write a bunch this next week though and I’ll post then. Sorry for the delay, but I am still working on this story!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week leading up to the wedding part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've responded but thank you all so much for your support! I hope you like this chapter!

Harry steps into the adjacent room and closes the door with a soft click behind him. He leans back on the wood with a sigh as a sense of self-loathing rises up inside of him. Even now, after everything him and James have been through, he can’t seem to let the alpha completely in. To break down the walls and be fully open and honest. 

But it’s all just so much. Not even just the option of seeing his father or the wedding, but everything. His whole life has built up to this moment but it still feels like some sick joke. As if at any second, something will come along and destroy everything he’s made here for himself. That it all will come crashing down in some terrible mess at his feet. 

That he, Harry will ruin it all. 

But he knows that James loves him. And he’s never felt this safe before, not since he was a child and didn’t know any better. 

Yet despite everything, the omega can feel tears prickling behind his eyes wanting to fall. 

“Harry, open the door.” 

The omega wipes a quick sleeve across his cheek, “Sorry, I’m fine, just-”

“Harry. Open the door.” James’ voice is so low it’s almost a growl. 

With trembling fingers, Harry pulls open the latch, even though past experience screams at him to leave. But this is his alpha, and James would never hurt him. 

The alpha steps into the room, struggling to hold back his aggressive instincts. Something is hurting his mate and he can’t stop the intense need to protect his omega. 

“What’s wrong?” The words are uncomfortable in his throat, and it takes every part of him to hold back the snarl, to stay by the door even though he needs to touch Harry. 

“Nothing. Don’t worry, I’m fine, can you just-”

“Harry.” 

James looks at the omega, who can feel his walls crumbling with disturbing ease. 

“It’s just, it’s my dad. The idea of seeing him, talking to him. Everything.”

“Then don’t talk to him.” 

“It’s not that simple, I can’t just-”

“Yes. You can.” James’ eyes are dark when they turn to Harry, “And as far as I’m concerned, I don’t want him anywhere near you.” 

“But, but he’s my dad!”

“And you’ve done perfectly well without him.” 

The omega just gives his alpha a look, “James. I can’t just cut him off now that we have the chance to have a proper relationship. I don’t want to.” 

“Fine. But I’ll be there when you see him.”

Harry’s stomach drops, the prospect of coming face to face with his dad is unnerving, “I-I don’t know if I’m up for seeing him yet.”

“Alright, then I’ll be there when you call him. I’m not letting anyone who’s not pack anywhere near you.” 

There’s such ferocity and determination in James’ expression that Harry feels himself relax ever so slightly. “You really are such an alpha.” he gazes up at his mate affectionately. 

James freezes, before his shoulders drop and he visibly relaxes. “I’m sorry, it’s just after everything you’ve been through I can’t let anything else happen.” 

“Don’t apologize, I get it. It’s not my first time dealing with alpha instincts.”

James moves forward so fast that Harry doesn’t have time to react. But he doesn’t fight as the alpha pushes him back against the wall. “I’m not just some random alpha. I am your mate, and you are mine Harry Thompson.” 

A thrill of desire shoots through the omega at James’ claim. And instead of being afraid or nervous, all Harry can feel is a curl of arousal run through him. The omega raises his jaw defiantly, relishing the way James’ familiar scent washes over him. There’s no fear or terror here, just him and his alpha perfectly together. Harry smiles cockily up at his mate, “Prove it Nightingale.” 

James accepts the challenge with undisguised enthusiasm. 

***

“Ouch! No I’m fine just, just sit down! You’re making him nervous!”

James steps back unwillingly with a throaty growl as he glares at the alpha who’s pinning up Harry’s suit for the wedding. 

Marnie just rolls her eyes and pulls back on her son, leading him to sit down next to her, “And this is why I said you shouldn’t come.” 

“Someone had to go out with you three.” 

“Yes, and Romeo would have done just fine. Plus he wouldn’t be biting everyone’s head off if they get near Harry.” 

James glowers at his mother as Ellie pipes in, “He’s fine James, just let the tailor do his job.” 

The pack alpha still looks over moodily at his mate. The idea of any alpha touching him, even for something this regular has his blood ready to boil. 

“Plus, while we’re here we can finish a few of the last minute details for the wedding.” Marnie gestures to Ellie who pulls out the giant folder of wedding plans. 

When James asked his mother to start planning the wedding he had never imagined just how much effort she and Ellie would throw into the project. He had expected a simple venue, maybe a cake and a few guests. Yet Marnie and Ellie seemed determined to make this the largest and fanciest wedding that anyone in the village had ever seen. 

“Now, we already have the caterer, the photographer, the flowers, and the venue. And the guest list has mostly been finalized. Is there anyone specific you’d like to come Harry? There are a few empty spots that we can fill.” Marnie glances at the male omega expectantly. 

Harry freezes, but forces himself to respond, “Lily.” 

Marnie jots down a note, “She should be coming with the McQueens, but I’ll make sure she’s specifically invited. Romeo’s been hanging out with Prince the last few days and I’m sure he can convince them both to come. Anyone else?” 

Harry just shrugs, ignoring the annoyance of the alpha who’s nearly done with pinning up the suit. 

Marnie seems to understand and messes with the papers in her lap, looking for an easier topic. Unfortunately, Ellie isn’t quite as observant. 

“We’ve also been looking for someone to give you away for the ceremony. Any ideas?” 

Harry blanches at the question. If he’s being honest, he hasn’t given much thought to any of the wedding plans, let alone the particulars of the marriage ceremony. 

It’s custom for omegas to be given away formally by either their previous pack alpha or their sire as a show of acceptance and celebration for the new relationship. But both of the traditional options only point to one person. Tony. 

“I can, uh, I’ll ask my dad.” 

James snarls and the tailor steps quickly away from Harry as the Nightingale pack alpha stand back up and moves over to his mate. He places a hand on his omega’s cheek, rubbing a thumb gently under Harry’s eye. And even though the alpha is still radiating aggression and dominance, his voice is surprisingly soft, “You don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want to. I’m sure we can find someone else.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Harry reaches up a hand to clasp onto James’ despite the noise of exasperation from the tailor, “I’ll talk to him.” 

It’s the next day before Harry finally builds up the courage to call Tony. Even if the Nightingale pack alpha isn’t altogether thrilled at the prospect.

“Just give me the phone.” 

“Remember, you don’t have to if you-”

“Just give it to me James.” 

The alpha hands over his phone without further complaint. He had absolutely insisted that Harry not use his own phone, the idea of Tony having direct access to his mate, in anyway, is completely unacceptable. And even though the omega had rolled his eyes at James’ over-protectiveness, Harry had followed the request. 

The omega dials mechanically while trying to mentally prepare himself.

“Hello?” 

Anxiety shoots through Harry but he forces himself to speak, trying not to choke on his words. “Hey dad.” 

“Harry?” his voice is full of relief, “I wasn’t sure if James would let you talk to me. I have so much I need to say, I just wanted to-”

“Dad, please just, just let me talk for a minute yeah?” 

“Of course. Yeah, sure. Whatever you need.” 

The omega takes a deep breath and glances at his mate before continuing. “I can’t just pretend that everything’s alright dad. That nothing happened. I can’t erase that time with Ste and everything he did.” 

“Harry, I swear to you, I never knew!” 

“I know dad.” the omega tries to fight back the tears, but they come anyway, dripping down his cheeks. James reaches out and grabs his hand. 

“When I think of what he did to you, what I let happen, it makes me sick.” the alpha’s voice breaks, but he keeps going, “You’re my son. I was supposed to protect you and I failed. Ste hurt you and I never even noticed until it was almost too late. I just, I love you so much son, and I’m so sorry for everything that’s happened between us.”

“I love you too dad.”

“I want to see you Harry. Can we talk, face to face?” 

The omega squeezes James’ fingers before continuing, trying to gather up His courage, “I, well, I wanted to know, if, if you’d be willing to-” 

“Because if James is forcing you to stay away, or if he’s making you-”

“Don’t you dare say anything like that about my alpha.” the omega snaps, the question for his father forgotten.

Tony seems shocked by the outburst but continues with a more subdued tone, “I only meant, if he, if he was keeping you against your will-”

“James would never do that dad.” 

“I, good. I’m glad.” The words sound slightly forced and uncomfortable coming from the Hutchinson pack alpha. 

It’s a painful moment of silence as Harry struggles to push back his frustration. The anger that flashed up so quickly when his father had even started to insinuate that James was anything like Ste. That his alpha could ever be anything like Ste. James is his mate, his. 

“Look Harry, I know I messed up, but I, I want you to still be a part of our family. Our pack. And with Ste gone, maybe we can start over. Maybe you can come home, even just for a little bit.” 

“I’m part of the Nightingale pack now.” 

“I know, it’s just, even if James owns you, you don’t have to, uh, you don’t have to marry him, if you don’t want to.” 

Harry holds back a painful laugh. Oh, of course now that he’s marrying someone the Hutchinson alpha doesn’t approve of, now he’s given other options. 

“I’m marrying James dad.” 

“I’m just saying that if you would prefer, I’m sure I could-”

“No, we’re getting married in two days, whether you like it or not.” Harry growls out. 

Tony’s silent on the other end before he sighs heavily, “Of course. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

“I’m better than I’ve ever been before dad. He’s my mate and I love him. And, if you like, I want you to be there at the wedding. Maybe you could even give me away.” 

The idea of his father there supporting him and James is strangely reassuring. And if the Hutchinson alpha would be willing to give him away during the traditional ceremony... it might not fix everything, but it would be a start. 

“I, I’d be honored.” Tony takes a deep breath, struggling to hold back his emotions.

“Good.” Harry pauses for a moment, “Well I’d, I’d better get going. I’ll have Marnie send you the details and I’ll see you there.” 

His father sounds a bit disappointed, “Right, I’ll a, I’ll see you there. I love you son.” 

Harry smiles softly, “I love you too dad.” 

The call ends with a click. 

The omega hands back the phone to James with a sigh. “He says he’ll give me away for the wedding ceremony.”

“Oh. That’s,” the alpha clears his throat, “that’s great.” He stands up, pocketing the phone. 

“Yeah.” Harry looks at his mate questioningly, but the alpha seems distracted. “So I guess we’ll see him there.” 

“Yeah.” 

Something’s off that Harry can’t quite put his finger on. 

“James?” 

“Yeah?” the alpha offers a quick glance back, but can’t seem to meet the omega’s eye. 

“Is something wrong? Did I, did I do something wrong?” Harry can’t help the feeling that floods through him. It must be his fault, his problems that James is sick of. 

But his mate turns abruptly back to the omega, “No, no no of course not. It’s just, well it’s just that you called me your alpha.” 

“Well, yeah, of course.” he gets up, and moves across the room towards James, carefully reaching out to touch him before thinking better of it and folding his arms across his chest. “You are my alpha.” 

James nods, an odd expression on his face. “It’s just, it’s the first time you’ve said it.” 

“Oh.”

Harry thinks back on the conversation with his dad. Of course he had claimed James as his mate, his alpha. It only makes sense after everything the two of them have been through. After everything James has done for him. 

But has the omega really never said it before? 

He tries to remember their time together. He’s sure he claimed James as his alpha during the trial. Hadn’t he? Of course, Harry might have been pretending to be a heat drunk omega at the time, but surely James doesn’t think that was all fake. Or that Harry doesn’t really think of James as his alpha. 

Or does he? 

The omega’s not really even sure where to begin. James has always made him feel so secure, so safe and cared for and loved. And he can’t believe that the alpha still doesn’t know just how much he means to Harry. 

But before the omega can find the words James is stepping away, “Forget I said anything.” 

“No! I mean,” Harry moves forward as the alpha turns back and he places his hands on James’ shoulders before moving them up to his neck. “Look, I might not be good at saying it, or showing it, I guess. But I love you. And not just now, or since the trial. But before the mess with my last pack, before Mac’s attack, before all the drama and the craziness. Even if I couldn’t say it. I love you James Nightingale, and that’s never going to change.” his words sputter out as he looks for the alpha’s reaction. 

James smiles, reaching up to stroke the omega’s left hand, fingers grazing over the ring. “Harry Thompson, I believe that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

“Yeah, well, I can’t have you running around not knowing you’re my alpha, now can I?” he smirks as he steps closer, “Can’t have anyone not knowing you’re mine.” 

James feels a deep heat in the pit of his stomach as Harry moves forward, pushing the alpha backwards towards their bed. James willingly falls onto the comforter as his mate settles on top of him, sitting across his body with a hungry expression. The omega stares down at the alpha for a moment before leaning forward and grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, “You are mine James Nightingale. No one else’s.” 

The alpha’s speechless as Harry unbuttons the shirt enough to have unhindered access to James’ scent glands and the omega starts to meticulously scent his mate. Rubbing a wrist vigorously against the alpha’s throat, an almost crazed look in his eye. James hasn’t ever seen Harry like this, possessive, desirous and so out of control of his instincts. But omegas are supposed to be soft and passive. Harry’s almost acting like an alpha in his fervor. James has heard of omegas being possessive, or of them scenting their mates, but only in the deepest throes of their heat. And James can tell that that’s not what’s going on. 

Harry moves his mouth to James’ neck and the alpha lets out the barest of whines at the feeling. Jerking up as the omega gives the softest of bites over the sensitive gland and James moans. The alpha can’t help but react to the intensity of his mates needs. 

James knows he should be embarrassed, he would never let anyone else see him like this. Taken apart and so desperate for the man above him. He’s an alpha, and the idea of submitting to an omega, even his mate, is something he’s never even fully considered. But this is Harry, the love of his life, and the alpha knows now that he’ll do anything for him. 

Harry feels a curl of warmth deep in his belly as he pulls back to look at James, desperation clear in the alpha’s expression. The omega can’t help the desire that shoots through him. His mate, so handsome and normally so well composed is gasping beneath him. Staring up at him like he’s starving. 

“My alpha.” Harry purrs, drinking in James’ reaction before leaning in to kiss him. “Mine.” 

The alpha reaches up, hands gliding over the back of Harry’s thighs, up his back and to his shoulders as a growl builds in his throat, “My omega.” 

Harry smiles, and let’s James pull him back so that they’re kissing sweetly, “Yours Nightingale. Always yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins the drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so sporadic with updating this story. It's been insane with the holidays but I wanted to post this chapter before Christmas. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Harry jerks upright as the door opens in the darkness, his heart beating a mile a minute. In the unfamiliar guest room everything seems ominous as the shadowy figure enters, stalking towards the bed. The omega almost wants to scream, but he can’t quite find the air when the alpha pulls out his phone to light the ground. Harry relaxes instantly. It’s just James making his way to the small bed in the darkness. 

It was obvious that the alpha had been less than thrilled when Marnie had ushered Harry into one of the guest rooms, claiming that it was bad luck for the two of them to spend the night together before the wedding. Harry had agreed, in part because he owed it to the pack omega, and also because he really didn’t think they could handle any more rotten luck. 

“I figure we aren’t too worried about breaking tradition.” James slides into the sheets as Harry relaxes and scoots over. 

The omega chuckles before curling up on top of James, fumbling in the dark to get closer to his mate, “Oh I’m not worried, but I’m not sure we’ll both fit on this bed.” 

“Well I definitely prefer our double bed, but this will have to do considering the circumstances.” 

“Yeah,” Harry rests his head against the alpha’s chest, “We’re getting married tomorrow.” 

“Yes.” James nuzzles lightly into Harry’s hair, entranced by his intoxicating scent. They could be together a million years and he’ll never grow tired of his mate. “And you’ll officially a member of the pack. Well, more officially. At this point I’m fairly certain mother would pick you over me if she had to choose.” 

The omega softly slaps his chest, “Oh don’t say that. She loves you.” 

James just chuckles and settles for wrapping his arms around his mate. “I never said she didn’t.” 

Harry shakes his head, but relaxes against the alpha, looking up into the darkness of the ceiling above them. “I can’t believe we’re getting married tomorrow.” 

There’s silence for a moment between them, “You’re not getting any second thoughts, are you?” The alpha hates himself just a little for asking, but he keeps his tone light, even as his heart beats faster. 

“No, of course not, I just,” the omega tries to find the words, “I never thought this would happen for me. That we could ever really happen. I mean, I, I accepted that no one would ever love me when I was 17 and Ste, when he,” Harry shudders and James rubs his fingers softly across the covered scars. “I knew no one would ever accept me after all of that. No one ever could.” 

James just growls, “What that bastard did to you doesn’t make you any less valuable.” 

The omega sighs, and leans against his mate, grateful for the acceptance and the love flowing between the two of them. He can’t imagine ever losing this. Ever being crazy enough to abandon this feeling of warmth and protection. It’s everything he’s ever wanted and knew he could never have. It’s all different now that he’s met James. Absolutely everything has changed. 

“I’m glad you chose me.” Harry never thought he’d say it. He never thought they’d make it so far, overcome so much. 

“Of course I chose you. I knew there was something special about you from the moment we met in that kennel. I just knew that you had to be mine.” 

Harry shivers as James’ fingers move along his back, settling on his hips, teasing mischievously at the fabric there. He groans as the hands slide lower, a curl of warmth spreading out between them. 

“Knew that you were going to be my omega. And tomorrow you’re going to be my husband.” 

The omega’s heart skips a beat as he surges forward so their lips can meet.

After all, who needs luck when they have all of each other. 

***

“Harry! Wake up!” Marnie steps into the room and snaps on the lights, “We have to get ready for the ceremony. Now, the venue will be ready so we don’t have to worry about that, and Ellie and Nathan are going to pick up the flowers and… oh get out James!” 

She glowers at her son who doesn’t even have the decency to look guilty. 

Harry just rolls over in bed, curling against his alpha while trying to block as much light as possible from getting into his sensitive eyes. 

“It’s unlucky to see each other before the wedding. Now go on, get out!” 

James stalls for just a moment before unwrapping himself reluctantly from around his mate. Harry groans and the alpha just about grabs back onto him.

“James, get up! You both need to get ready.” 

The alpha uses all his will power to get up and step away from the omega, who glowers darkly, “I’ll see you at the ceremony.” 

Harry grumbles an unintelligible response as he forces himself to sit up and face Marnie who’s looking at both of them impatiently. 

“Get out of here James, it’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding!”

“Mother, I have the utmost faith in your planning and in your taste. I doubt we’ll need luck.”

She shoos him out of the room with a smile before turning to look back at Harry. 

“What time is it?” His voice is thick with sleep as he fights back a yawn. 

“It’s late. Now come on, get up! We have so much to finish before the wedding!” 

Somehow everything feels like it’s being sped up as Harry’s rushed through preparing for the ceremony and grabbing all the last minute items for the wedding. He barely has time for a piece of toast before he’s being pushed out of the kitchen in an attempt to keep him and James separate. Stupid traditions. 

Ellie and Nathan pick up the flowers, Marnie and Juliet finalize a few last minute details with the wedding planner to make sure the after party is completely prepared and Romeo escorts Harry to his preparation room at the back of the wedding hall. 

The room itself is absolutely beautiful. There’s so much natural light flowing in through the large windows it has the omega purring. If they weren’t pressed for time he’d love nothing more than to curl up and nap in the warmth. But as is, he quickly pulls on his suit, and pulls a comb through his hair, not quite sure what else to do with it. 

He can’t believe that he’s getting married. That it’s finally here and happening. He’ll finally be proper pack and 100% a Nightingale omega. It brings up a sense of pride that Harry hadn’t ever thought of before. Becoming completely part of the clan. Belonging to a pack that he chose as his own. That wasn’t forced or pushed onto him. Being able to choose a name. Harry Nightingale. 

It’s he’s being honest he doesn’t love it, but he loves what it stands for so it’ll do. 

Ellie bustle into the room after a flurry of knocks. 

“Harry, I’m just here to check on you and make sure everything’s right on schedule.” she says, eyeing the suit. “You look amazing! I can’t believe it’s almost time.” 

“Yeah.” he’s starting to feel strangely nervous, the idea of seeing his father, and being surrounded by guests... his heart’s beating faster just thinking about it. But imagining James at the end of the aisle, calm and collected, has a sense of peace washing over him. It’s just one more hurtle. One glorious hurtle. And then onto the rest of their lives together, starting with the surprise honeymoon that Harry prays is somewhere warm. 

“I’m so glad that you and James are getting married. I know he can be a bit of a prat, but I can honestly say I’ve never seen him as happy as he is with you. Welcome to the family.” She gives Harry a warm hug, brushing cheeks as she pulls away. “Now, I better go grab mum, she’s going to be walking down the aisle with Romeo and I know she wanted to see you before the wedding.” 

She vanishes out of the room and Harry feels strangely relaxed. Everything’s finally coming together. 

He barely has enough time to turn to the full length mirror to glance at his reflection before Marnie comes bursting into the changing room. When she sees Harry her eyes get just the tiniest bit misty. “Oh, darling. You look amazing.” 

Harry nods nervously, smoothing down the suit and trying not to seem nervous. 

She steps forward and grips his hands, “Harry, I’m so glad that everything has worked out with you and James and that you’re joining the family. It’s every mother’s dream that her children will find someone who loves them.” 

His throat almost feels swollen as he gazes at his future mother-in-law. There’s so much gratitude rising up inside of him and he can’t quite find the words to express it all. “Thank you, for, well, for everything.” 

It’s so inadequate. So weak compared to everything Marnie has done for him. For accepting him, organizing the wedding and welcoming him with open arms into the pack. 

But she seems to understand as she gives him a watery smile and a hug. “Now, I’m going to make sure everything’s ready, but I’ll be back in just a minute for you. And don’t forget the bouquet!” 

She hurriedly moves to leave the room, but not before gazing back at Harry, “You should know that Tony’s here, along with the majority of your old pack to show their support.” 

He nods, and is relieved at the lack of anxiety springing up inside of him. Maybe after everything there’s still hope for him and his dad. That their relationship isn’t broken beyond repair. And they can still have a place in each other’s lives. 

But now is not the time to worry about that. He’s about to get married to the love of his life. To James Nightingale, his mate and his other half. And although the omega never thought his life would turn out like this, he can’t imagine anything more perfect. 

Harry glances into the mirror before staring transfixed by the reflection in front of him. He’s wearing a fitted suit and he’s positive that it’s the nicest thing he’s ever owned. Except for the ring sitting solidly on his finger. 

He no longer looks like the gaunt, traumatizes omega he’s used to seeing. He looks handsome, calm and civilized, as if he belongs in this world of class and wealth. And with a shock Harry realizes that he does. He’s a member of the Nightingale pack now, and Nightingales only have the best. 

A surge of warmth floods through him when he thinks of his pack and all that they’ve done for him. Marnie and Ellie and all the effort they’ve put into planning this perfect day. For Nathan and Alfie’s acceptance of him into the family. For Romeo, and the friendship that they’ve developed in the last week. And even Juliet, who with as much grumbling as possible has still helped with the final decorations. 

And James. 

Oh James. His alpha and his mate. The only person who’s ever truly seen Harry and accepted him for who and what he is. Despite his flaws. Even after the mess with the Hutchinson pack, and learning about Harry’s heats, James has never looked at him differently. Never seen him as the worthless burden the omega knows he is. He can’t even bare young, the entire point of his secondary sex. But he shoves back the thought. James sees him as more than a womb to impregnate. He’s a person, and he’s real. And even if he doesn’t deserve this happy ending, he’ll do anything to grasp onto it and never let go. 

Harry’s so distracted that he doesn’t immediately look up as the door opens. Instead, he moves to grab the bouquet and brush a hurried hand down his suit, smoothing away any imaginary wrinkles. “Don’t worry Marnie, I’m ready, let me just-” but his words fade as he turns to the entryway. The smile slipping off his face as he recognizes the man. 

“Hello Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves, some rough stuff happens in this chapter so check the updated tags. None of it is explicit, but I don't want anyone to be triggered.

Something’s wrong. James knows it as soon as his mother starts her way discretely down the aisle before the ceremony. Her expression is carefully polite but her hands are shaking and it looks vaguely like she might be sick. 

She reaches the front and casually speaks to James, “Darling, now, don’t worry, but it seems that there’s a problem.” 

“Mother, what-”

“Not here.” she whispers with a scowl before smiling, “If you could help me with something real quick.” 

James’ mind is buzzing as they make their way back down the aisle. What on earth is going on? 

They exit the hall quietly, the guests still settling, waiting for the wedding to start. James notices briefly that Nathan is standing close to one of the McQueen omegas. A young brunette girl that James doesn’t think he’s ever seen before. But he ignores it as Marnie leads him out of the ceremony room. 

As she leads him back to Harry’s changing room the alpha starts to panic. What on earth could be going on with his mate that would warrant such worry from his mother? 

It’s when they enter the room that James’ stomach drops. Harry isn’t here. But before the alpha can fully comprehend what’s happening, Marnie pushes the paper into his hands with trembling fingers. 

He scans through the writing on auto-pilot, horror creeping in. 

“No. I can’t believe-”

“James, it says-”

“I know what it says mother.” But the alpha still has to read it once more before he can fully absorb the words. 

‘I’m sorry. I made a mistake. Don’t come looking for me. Harry Hutchinson.’

“He, he also left this.” 

Marnie hands James the small object and the alpha feels a sinking tightness in his chest. 

It’s the ring. The Nightingale Family Crest embellished with jewels. The ring his mate had promised never to remove. And that more than anything else makes this moment real. 

“He, he,”

“I know darling, I know.”

But she doesn’t know. She can’t know the feeling of utter betrayal and disbelief flowing through James. After everything Harry and he have been through, after all the difficulties and trials, they were supposed to have their happy ending. They had earned it. They deserved this moment. But instead Harry had to leave again. Had to tear apart everything that they’ve built together, and the future that they’ve planned. Ruined it so completely that James isn’t sure if they can ever get it back. 

But there’s another thing nagging at the alpha. Something that doesn’t fit and he can’t quite put his finger on it. James never would have believed this, but it’s Harry’s handwriting, the alpha can recognize his messy scrawl anywhere. Even if the letters are slightly shakier. As if he had been nervous. Probably worried about what James would say. And yet…

He probably realized what a pathetic alpha you are a snide voice whispers in his mind that sounds startlingly like Mac. But James shrugs it off, there’s definitely something that…

“Hutchinson.” 

“What?” Marnie pauses in her comforting words to stare dumbfounded at James. 

“Hutchinson.” he throws the note back at her and she blinks, pulling it towards her and reading before looking back at her eldest son kindly. 

“Darling, I know you’re upset, but I promise that everything will be-”

“Mother, look. He signed his name Harry Hutchinson.” 

“So…?

“He never would have done that. Don’t you see, he would have signed it Harry Thompson or just Harry. He wouldn’t have-”

“James, darling, you’re not making any sense.”

“Harry always hated how his father changed his last name to Hutchinson, he told me so. He never would have signed his name like that.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that Harry didn’t write this letter, or at least, he didn’t write it voluntarily.” James can almost feel the gears turning in his head, someone had forced his omega to leave the letter, the Nightingale alpha is sure of it, but who would…

Hutchinson. Tony. 

James can feel rage building up inside of him. That bastard won’t get away with this. With stealing Harry, taking him against his will. After everything the Nightingale pack has done to make Tony comfortable, after everything Harry did to welcome the Hutchinson alpha back into their life… James is done. 

He snarls so fiercely that Marnie steps back, startled at the anger pouring from James. “Tony.” 

He storms out of the room, blind with rage. It doesn’t take long to follow the scent of the treacherous alpha. He’s near the front of the wedding hall, wringing his hands as if he’s nervous. 

Oh James will give him something to worry about.

The Nightingale alpha slams into Tony with a terrifying snarl, shoving him into the door leading to the ceremony room. The wedding entourage scatters with shrieks and screams but James doesn’t pay them any attention. His only focus is on Tony, who gasps and tries to force himself free. “What are you, what is this?”

“Where is he?” 

“What? I don’t know what you-”

James thrusts the alpha back against the door with a roar, “Where is he Tony!?” 

“James, please, just-just calm down.” Marnie moves forward, stepping around Ellie and Alfie who are cringing away from their pack alpha’s fury. “Darling, you’re making a scene.” 

But James is beyond caring about what anyone here thinks of him. His omega has been stolen, taken against his will, and the only clue he has is Hutchinson. As in Tony. And he’ll be damned if he won’t break the other alpha’s body in two to get his mate back. 

“James, I promise, I have no idea wh-”

“You’re lying!” James hisses, eyes narrowing to dangerous slits, “You were never going to let him be happy were you? Never content unless you had your greedy little hands controlling every aspect of his life. Making every decision for him.” 

“That’s not true! I-”

“Admit it! Where is he?”

“Stop! You can’t do this!”

“Oh really? Don’t think I could get away with it? I’m a lawyer, it’s what I do!” he’s shouting but he doesn’t care. 

“Dad, stop!” Suddenly Romeo is there beside him, hand firm on his pack alpha’s shoulder. “He didn’t do it. I was here with him the whole time.” 

James growls and snaps at Romeo but the teenager doesn’t pull back, “It wasn’t him dad. Just, just let him go and we can sort all this out.” His voice is soft, trying to calm down the alpha who almost seems feral in the well decorated entry hall. 

Unwillingly, James loosens his grip on the front of Tony’s suit and steps back away from the alpha, who slides down the wall, gasping and trying to collect himself. 

The crowd’s silent around them. Ellie and Alfie are huddled together, Juliet standing behind them, eyeing James with a newfound level of deference. A few of the wedding planners and the wedding entourage for the ceremony are standing there frozen, eyes fixed on the two alphas who are stepping away from each other. 

“Nothing to see here, move along, family matter. I’ll call you and let you know about any of the updates, now shoo!” Marnie steps up to the silent group of people, waving her hands, gesturing for them to leave. 

They bolt immediately, instincts screaming to move as far away as possible from the feuding alphas. It’s only after all of them have stepped away that Marnie turns back to James with a glare, “Of all the insane things you’ve ever done. Making a scene like that. I’m just happy that the photographer’s inside with Nathan, there would be a field day if anyone saw-”

But the alpha thoroughly ignores his mother, brain whirling now that his instincts are dying down. If not Tony, then who? Who on earth would steal Harry? 

But even as the question flashes across his mind he already knows the answer. 

His stomach drops as everything starts to line up. Who would have taken Harry? Who would have any motivation to? With Tony accounted for, and almost the entirety of the Hutchinson pack in attendance it only leaves one horrifying conclusion. 

“Ste. Ste took Harry.” 

***

Waking up is a nightmare. 

Harry almost feels like he’s floating. Icy water lapping up at his body, his bare chest. Everything is muted and dim. Slipping in and out of focus. It’s so hard to try and find himself in the swirling darkness. To understand where he is and what’s going on. 

His body’s heavy as he finally finds his neck to turn, fighting back the acidic bile that pushes its way up his throat. 

And suddenly, Harry knows exactly where he is. He sits bolt upright, ignoring how woozy his head is even as he looks around, trying to make sense of the darkness and the shapes surrounding him. 

The black collar is thick and so, so familiar around his neck. Choking him if he breathes too deeply. Connecting him mercilessly to the floor with a solid chain. It’s so similar to before, but not quite the same. The blanket tucked underneath him is over cement, not the carpet of the Hutchinson home. And the bed next to him is smaller, rickety compared to the niceness from his previous pack. 

But one consistency is that the room absolutely reeks of Ste. It’s as if the beta’s rubbed his scent onto every surface over the course of just a few days. The poignancy and the freshness of the smell is utterly disturbing to the omega, who realizes slowly and with horror that he’s also covered with the beta’s scent. As if Ste meticulously rubbed every inch of Harry’s skin to soak up the smell. Even more worrying is the omega’s lack of clothing as he finds himself shivering in the cold room. 

Shuddering, the omega starts to rub his wrist across his bare arm, a part of him desperate to carve out his own place, his sense of identity when everything’s been pulled away from him so suddenly. 

“I wouldn’t be doing that if I were you, pup.” 

Harry freezes as his gaze flashes to Ste, who’s just entering the gloomy room. Immediately, the omega bares his teeth and growls threateningly but the beta just chuckles before fully stepping inside and closing the door with an ominous click. Ste hangs up the key on a small hook with another key and starts pulling off his jacket and shoes, eyeing Harry with a certain amount of satisfaction. 

“You know it wasn’t the easiest to get you back here. Especially after everything you told Tony. He doesn’t seem to want me anywhere near you.” he keeps his gaze locked on Harry, never wavering even as the omega glowers at him. 

Ste pauses for a moment, as if he’s expecting a response but he keeps going. “I should have known you and that James would try and turn my own pack against me. You always were a filthy little liar.” His expression changes to something sinister that squeezes the air out of Harry’s lungs, but in an instant, it’s gone. “But not to worry. You’re right back where you belong. With me.” 

The beta steps out of the entrance, leaving his discarded clothes in a pile next to the door as he moves farther into the room.

Harry can feel himself starting to panic, growl pitching higher and higher but he can’t seem to tear his gaze away from Ste and his unhindered progress around the bed to where the omega’s chained down. To his body that’s completely uncovered besides the collar wrapped tightly across his throat. The way Ste’s eyes crawl across his skin, as if he has a right, as if he’s drinking in the omega before him. 

The beta crouches down, extending a hand to caress Harry’s shoulder, but the omega jerks back, trying to maintain as much distance as possible. 

Ste tuts before roughly grabbing Harry’s chin and forcing their eyes to meet. “Now, none of that pup. We’re celebrating, me and you. You’re finally home.” Hunger lights in the beta’s eyes as he pushes the omega down, pulling apart his struggling thighs with the greatest satisfaction. “And I’m going to take such good care of you.” 

*** 

Harry shivers from the cold and the horror creeping up on him. He’s back, and it’s as if he’s never left. 

Ste gently rubs the omega’s arm, scenting him, but Harry can’t quite find the will to pull away. 

The beta leans closer and kisses the omega’s shoulder. “Just like old times pup.” 

Harry shudders and turns away, retching out the contents of his stomach on the concrete floor. 

Ste just tisks and pulls Harry back to be sitting upright. “Now now pup, can’t have you forgetting your manners. Especially when we’re house guests.” 

The omega looks over quizzically as he wipes away the bile dripping from his chin. 

“Not that we’re really guests mind, Jonny and Stuart are family. And they’ve given us a place to stay for the time being. Until we can get our own place, maybe out in the country or some other village. Can’t stay here forever you know. Have to spread my wings and leave all the drama behind. And thanks to you my own pack don’t want anything to do with me. You and your lies.” 

Harry shudders as Ste gently caresses his back, “But I forgive you pup, you didn’t realize what you were doing. Had that alpha whispering all sorts of terrible things into your pretty little head. That I mistreated you,” he lets out a giggle, “that you weren’t my mate. Of course you were confused, after that nasty Drinkwell girl made you leave-” 

“Don’t hurt her!” Harry wildly turns back to Ste, terror for Lily overcoming his sense of self preservation.

It only lasts a second but the omega recognizes the beta’s expression all too intimately. The soft touches turn vicious as Ste wraps his fingers through the hair at the base of Harry’s skull and yanks back roughly, forcing the omega to bare his defenseless throat. 

“I know I said I forgave you pup, but that doesn’t mean you can keep forgetting your manners. You raise your voice to me again and you’ll have to be punished. Do we understand each other?” 

The omega struggles to nod, whimpering as it pulls on the sensitive skin. 

Ste keeps his hold a second longer before dropping his grip. 

“Now as I was saying. I’m thinking somewhere in the country. Away from Hollyoaks and all the misunderstandings you’ve caused. And after we’re settled, then I can take care of the Drinkwell bitch.” 

Harry starts to shake with anger but he doesn’t dare speak. He knows it can get so much worse and he doesn’t want to push the beta any further than necessary. 

“But don’t worry about that pup. I’ll take care of everything.” he leans over and kisses Harry’s shoulder, right above one of the scars he made. “You just stay here and be a good boy for me.”

The beta stands up and Harry shudders as Ste hands crawl down his back, finger pressing harshly against his marred skin. 

Finally, the beta steps away and Harry can settle down onto the blanket, preferring desperately to be anywhere but next to Ste. 

“I’ll bring you something to clean that mess up.” he gestures to the sick on the cement floor, “And some food if you keep behaving.” the beta calls back and Harry doesn’t stop the wave of loathing that floods over him. 

Ste grabs the key for the door as he pulls back on his jacket and shoes, leaving the other key dangling in the dim light. Harry knows that it’s for the collar wrapped tight around his throat. It’s so close, but he knows he’ll never be given the chance to reach it. To escape. He had driven himself mad concocting schemes to get it the first time he had been with Ste, each one crazier than the last, and each one followed by a harsher and crueler punishment. 

The beta shoots back one more fond look at the omega before exiting the room with the ominous click of the lock.

It’s all so similar to before that Harry can barely stand it. The chain. The collar. The key. And the ever present scent of Ste. The constant reminders that as an omega, he’s nothing better than property, than a pet. To be used and taken without so much as a second thought. It makes him sick to think about how the beta had, how he’d…

But this time is different. It has to be. No matter how hopeless it seems now, Harry has to believe that it’ll get better, that James will still, that he’ll…

Of course James will still love him. The omega has to believe that or it’s not even worth fighting to try and get out. James will love him no matter what. No matter what. 

So Harry fights back the tears and the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He is going to get out of this no matter what. After all, his pack is waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James trying to find Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this chapter's so short. It's been super difficult finding time to write the last few weeks but I promise it's coming! Thanks so much for your comments and kudos and your continued support. It really means a lot to me!

Two hours. It’s been two hours since Harry disappeared and James is about ready to kill someone. 

Marnie says he’s lucky that Tony isn’t pressing charges but James doesn’t feel lucky. His mate, his omega, his Harry is, he’s… 

The implications are far too terrifying for the alpha to dwell on. His mate is alive. Harry has to be alive. It’s the only thing that’s keeping James going at the moment. The only thing stopping him from pouring himself a drink and falling into a mess on his couch. But even now that bottle in his kitchen is a sore temptation. 

But he can’t stop. If he stops, even for a moment, then he’ll fall apart. No, best to keep going the only way he knows how. 

He bangs on the door harder than strictly necessary but he doesn’t give a damn if he disturbs anyone here. 

Tony makes a noise of frustration but James ignores him. 

A young blond alpha opens the door with a confused look, “Tony, what are you doing here?”

“Where’s Ste?” James growls.

She turns to look at him, mistrust clear in her expression “Why do you want to know where Ste is?” 

James moves forward, but Tony steps up faster, “We need to find him Peri, are Leela and Tegan here?” 

She opens the door, “Mum’s here, but Tegan out taking a walk.” She eyes James with some hostility but lets him enter the cabin as well. 

“Let me handle this James, they’re members of my pack.” Tony mutters as they walk inside. 

The Nightingale alpha just growls in response. He’ll do whatever it takes to save Harry, to hell with the consequences. 

“Mum, Tony’s here looking for Ste.” 

“Thanks Pers. Head upstairs yeah?” 

“Mum, I’m old enough to-“

“Please.” She looks desperate in a way that James has never seen before. 

Peri huffs and rolls her eyes, but willingly walks away and up the stairs, Leela’s gaze follows her until she’s out of sight. The female alpha turns back to her pack leader. “Tony, now’s really not a good time.” 

But James is done with any semblance of patience. He growls out, “Where is he Leela?”

She turns to look at the Hutchinson alpha, “Tony? What is he-”

“Your brother stole my mate.” James roars and Leela flinches to look back at him. 

“Ste never would have done that. You’re wrong.” 

“He’s not Leela.” Tony says with a hard look. “And we need to find my son.” 

She looks over at Tony with a pained expression before shutting her eyes and leaning back. “You know, I never would have believed any of this a week ago. But with what Ste said after the trial…” she shudders, “I can’t believe he would ever do something so horrible to Harry.” 

James recognizes the agony in her declaration, but he doesn’t have time to be delicate. Even now Ste could be… he has to get to Harry. “Where’s your brother Leela?”

“I swear to you James, I don’t know. I haven’t seen him at all this last week.”

The Nightingale alpha searches her gaze, but she’s telling the truth and James can hardly stand it. He can almost feel himself deflating. If Leela doesn’t know where the treacherous beta is, then the Nightingale alpha can’t afford to waste another minute here. The longer he’s separated from his mate, the more positive he is that something terrible is going to happen to Harry, if it hasn’t happened already. 

“Mum?” the teenage alpha steps down the stairs, “What did Ste do?” 

“Peri, just, just go upstairs, we’ll talk later, I promise.” 

“Did he hurt Harry?” 

The question hangs like a weight over the room and James can’t help the feeling of dread creeping up on him. He had promised to protect his mate. Swore that nothing bad would happen again. That his omega would be safe. And now Harry’s back with Ste, and James is powerless to protect him. 

Not powerless, he reminds himself. Because one thing’s certain after all of this. Ste will never be able to hurt his mate again. Never. James will make sure of it. 

Leela pauses, glancing at Tony before answering her daughter. “Yes. And he stole Harry earlier today Pers. Do you have any idea where he could be?” 

The young alpha pales, but stays rooted to the spot. “I, I think I might.” 

James rounds on her but Tony forces himself in between the two of them and speaks out lowly to the girl, “Where is he Peri?” 

She balks slightly under the attention of her pack alpha but her voice is steady, “Yas told me Ste’s been hanging around her house the last few weeks. He’s friends with their new neighbors who are some far right extremists that have been harassing the Maalik’s.” 

James thinks he might be ill. Men like that would have no problem enabling Ste and harming Harry. He doesn’t even hear Tony as the Hutchinson alpha bids a hasty farewell to the members of his pack and they race to the car. 

He pulls out his phone as Tony steps into the driver’s seat, they have to get Harry out of there. And James is going to need all the help he can get.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this chapter is a bit rough. Ste is a real jerk and Harry isn't in a great place. Nothing too graphic, but I just want to make sure no one is triggered by this. I hope you enjoy it!

It’s going to work this time. It has to work. Harry’s going to escape. But if it doesn’t work… no. It’ll work now. It will. 

But he has to be quiet and quick if it’s going to go unnoticed. 

It’s been two minutes since Ste walked out of the room and up the stairs, and Harry’s silently listening for the faintest hint of movement around him. 

There are faded murmurs coming from the rest of the house above him. it almost sounds like a conversation. There has to be at least one more person besides Ste upstairs Harry realizes grimly. Probably the Jonny or Stewart that the beta mentioned earlier. Which means that it’ll be harder to escape once he gets past the bedroom door, but for now it’ll help with his plan. Harry has to try and get the key to unlock the collar. 

He attempted a similar plan back when he had lived with the Hutchinson’s, and although he’d gotten close it had never quite panned out as planned. But with the smaller room and the smooth floor it’ll be easier.

He stands up, and peels off the blanket from Ste’s bed, careful to notice how it’s placed. It has to be perfect or the beta will notice. Harry just hopes he won’t need the extra material for his plan. 

Next, he pulls off the top layer of the sheet and yanks the lowest layer away from the thin mattress. He leaves the bundle in a pile at his feet as he carefully pulls back on the upper sheet and the blanket. He places the flat pillows exactly back where they were on the bed. With any luck, Ste won’t even notice that the lower sheet’s gone. 

Harry keeps his ears pricked as he cautiously starts to tear the material into strips, hyper aware of any noise coming from outside the room. 

There’s a break in the conversation and Harry pauses, listening desperately for movement or continued speech. Only once the voices start up again does the omega resume tearing the fabric. It’s too loud, but he doesn’t have a choice. 

His plan is simple. All he’ll need is rope and the pillows from off of the bed. He’ll connect the sheet-rope to the pillow that he’ll slide to be underneath the key. Then all he’ll have to do is knock the key off the wall (which is where the other pillow and the rest of the rope will prove handy) and then he’ll be able to pull the key to him across the smooth concrete. 

Once the strips are ready he starts to expertly tie them together, fingers moving nimbly in a way that’s all too familiar. He can’t even remember how many times he’s done this, how many punishments Ste’s... 

But it’s going to work this time. The smaller room, the lack of carpet, it has to work. 

Ste isn’t gone nearly long enough to complete his plan. 

Harry hears the rumble of feet down the steps and quickly grabs the tattered material and shoves it under the bed, careful to grab every little piece of the torn fabric. The beta can’t know what he’s up to or Ste will, he’ll...

The beta won’t be able to tell. 

Harry quickly curls up once he’s finished thrusting the evidence in the corner under the bed. All Ste will see is a broken omega, he’ll never realize that Harry’s still fighting. He’ll never even think that- 

The beta steps into the room empty handed, before he closes the door and locks it behind him. He hangs the key up on the hook and moves farther inside. This time he doesn’t remove his shoes and his heavy footsteps around the bed make Harry shiver. 

He won’t be afraid. He won’t be afraid. Ste won’t break him ever again.

The beta stops in front of his huddled form, gazing down at the omega

“So, you’re back to trying to escape pup.”

Harry flinches, but forces himself to look up quizzically at the beta, desperately trying to hide the flash of panic running through him. How could Ste know? The omega had been so careful and certain that-

“Don’t look at me like I’m some sort of idiot. I know what you were doing.” He pulls a baby monitor out of his jacket pocket, “I wasn’t about to leave you unsupervised pup. And you’ll pay for those sheets.” 

Hatred boils up inside of Harry as Ste smugly looks down at him, slipping the monitor back into his pocket. Anger and rage burn through the omega and he drops the innocent expression to snarl darkly up at the beta, “You can’t keep me here.” 

Ste smiles and spreads out his arms, gesturing at the bare room around them, “The hell I can’t. There’s no one here to stop me Harry. No Tony to wonder how you’re doing. No skanky omega to let you go. No pathetic alpha to fill your head with lies.” 

Harry surges upward, hissing as he barrels towards Ste. The beta quickly steps backwards, moving nimbly out of range of the chain connecting the collar to the ground. The omega growls ferociously, glaring at Ste with undisguised rage. “James is a better mate than you could ever be.” 

The beta just laughs, “He didn’t even know how to train an omega like you pup. To keep you docile and soft like you’re supposed to be. Why, in less than a few months with him you’re practically feral.” 

Harry snaps his teeth and leans as far forward as the chain will allow, ignoring the way the collar cuts into his throat and makes it harder to breathe. “Go to hell.” 

Ste sighs dramatically and smiles down at the omega, “At this rate, I don’t know when I’ll be able to trust you again pup. But don’t worry, I’ll reteach you all of the manners that you’ve forgotten. And this time there’s not even any pack mates to worry about hearing you scream.” 

The beta steps forward, and Harry doesn’t flinch back. 

***

Everything hurts. His whole body aches as Ste opens his jaw with a growl and the omega can slump back onto the concrete floor, completely boneless. Without any natural endorphins from an oncoming heat, the bite marks are painful and paralyzing. It doesn’t help that they litter Harry’s neck and shoulders, the skin torn and bleeding. 

It was only after the beta had beaten him down with his fists that he felt the need to remind Harry just how much he belongs to Ste. How fighting was such a terrible idea and that he should never try it again. 

The beta breathes heavily as he climbs off of the omega and gets to his feet. He winces which Harry notices with a grim satisfaction. Both of the men are bleeding, but the omega’s the only one still on the floor. Beaten down and body screaming in agony. 

“I hope you learned your lesson pup. I won’t go so easy on you next time.” 

Harry shivers and whimpers as the beta places a hand on his side, digging a thumb into a freshly flowering bruise along his hip. 

Ste’s voice is so soft when he continues that the omega can barely hear it. “This is for your own good Harry. Someone needs to teach you how to be a proper omega, and your father and that Nightingale alpha weren’t up to the task.”

The omega can’t even find the strength to turn back his head and growl. 

The beta continues, “I’ll expect you to mind your manners the next time I’m down here. And no more escape attempts or I’ll know.” he pushes past Harry and reaches down to grab the torn material from under the bed. 

Ste steps away and towards the door, unlocking it with practiced ease. He pauses momentarily to look back at the omega who’s still laying prostrate across the floor. “I really am glad you’re home pup.” 

The ominous click as he locks the door makes Harry want to scream. 

The omega’s knees are pinned up under his chest, arms spread across the ground where Ste had pinned them as he, when he… 

With difficulty, Harry turns himself onto his side with a pained noise, letting his stiff legs stretch out along the cool concrete. Ste hasn’t treated him so viciously in a long time. Back near the end, before Harry had given up fighting.

Maybe he should give up he thinks dizzily. Let go and accept the situation he’s in. Stop resisting and let the beta have his way. 

It had taken months under Ste the first time for the thoughts to be this persuasive, but the omega’s so tired and he doesn’t know if he can go through all of this again. The pain arching up his body, the blood slowly oozing along his shoulders and neck. His instincts are screaming at him to submit to avoid any further punishment and embarrassment, hormones pounding through him from the vicious bites and...

He can’t do this much longer he knows with a pang of muted terror as the world fades to something dark. 

James, he thinks desperately, where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos are love!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finds Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm actually really proud of it so hopefully you like it.

It’s now. James won’t wait a second longer. The beta who abused and kidnapped his mate is inside that pack house and the alpha will get him out or die trying. 

It’s taken an hour and a half to drive back from the cabin and gather his forces. But he’s here now and they’re not leaving without Harry. 

The police, of course, are useless. They blather on about the proper paperwork but James isn’t worried about the authorities. All that matters is rescuing his mate, and the alpha can’t wait a second longer than absolutely necessary. 

James, Romeo, Nathan, Tony, and Sami Maalik are ready to enter the house. No matter what happens. It’s ending today. 

***

The door bangs open, startling Harry, but he doesn’t move. His whole body is screaming as Ste bursts into the room and starts running around shouting. The omega can’t seem to focus, his head is pounding and he doesn’t think he can handle any more of the beta’s attention. 

“Harry, get up. We’re leaving.” Ste tosses a worn coat over the bed to him. 

Slowly, Harry pulls on the jacket, but it isn’t until Ste’s right up next to him that the omega fully realizes what’s going on. Wherever they’re going must be ready. The place where the beta thinks Harry will be permanently “safe” from his mate and pack. Where he’ll never be able to see James again. 

Harry forces himself to sit up, woozy and weak as he is he’s still not beaten. “I’m not leaving with you.” He glares up at the beta, speaking with confidence he doesn’t quite have. 

“What did you just say to me?” Ste’s eyes narrow with rage but Harry doesn’t care. He won’t go with the beta and continue this cycle any more. He can’t. He won’t survive this again. 

“You heard me. You’re not taking me away from Hollyoaks.” 

Ste growls down at him but Harry doesn’t lower his gaze. 

“Pup. Stand up, or I’ll drag you out of here myself.” 

The omega hisses up at the beta in response. 

Ste curses and steps back around the room to the closet, pulling out a knife and pointing it at Harry, “Get up, or you’ll earn yourself some more punishment.” 

He can imagine all too vividly what types of punishments the beta has in mind. 

The omega eyes the knife warily and gets shakily to his feet, trying to ignore the ache in his ribs from the earlier beating and the tightness of the torn skin on his shoulder. He doesn’t want to go, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. 

“Good boy. Now, if you try and run or fight me, I promise you that you’ll regret it.” He waves the knife menacingly and Harry forces himself to nod. 

Ste steps forward and unlocks the collar. The omega can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief, relishing in the moment of slight comfort. 

There’s a crash above them and Harry looks up startled. It’s only now that he’s noticing the noise coming from the rest of the house. 

He looks as Ste questioningly. 

“Like I said, we’re in a hurry. Now move!” 

There’s a rumble of someone running down the stairs and Harry shrinks back as Ste grabs onto the omega’s arm. 

“Harry? Harry are you down here?” 

The omega’s heart jumps in his chest and he can’t help the excitement that pounds through him, “James! James, I’m-”

Ste clamps a hand firmly across Harry’s mouth but the damage is done. The alpha steps into the dank room, eyes fixing on his mate instantly before flashing dangerously to the beta beside him. 

“Let him go.” James growls. 

“No. We’re leaving and you’re not going to stop us.” The beta grabs onto Harry and forces the blade up under his throat, “Unless you want his blood on your hands alpha.”

“You’re not walking away from this Ste.” 

“Of course I am. And you’re not going to stop me or else I’ll- gah!”

The omega jolts backwards, slamming Ste into the stone wall. In the second it takes for the beta to catch his breath Harry gets hold of the knife, placing it tight across Ste’s neck. 

Harry’s body’s screaming in agony, but he forces his grip to stay strong, makes his hand stop shaking as the blade settles on the beta’s delicate skin. 

It’d be so easy the omega thinks with a flash. A quick slice, a fatal splash of blood and it’d be all over. Everything that’s happened here between him and Ste erased in the most permanent of ways. All the horrors that Harry’s suffered. The pain and the humiliation, gone. Never to come back. 

He’ll never have to wonder if it’s Ste around the next corner. He’ll never have to look over his shoulder, terrified the beta will appear to take him back to the dark room. To chain him down and break him. It’ll all be over. Finally complete. Justice in its purest form. 

It’s a tempting offer. 

“He deserves it.” It’s barely a whisper, but it carries in the cold room and James can feel his heart turn to ice.

“Harry, Harry look at me.” 

The omega’s silent even as the beta starts to growl. 

“Harry, please, just look at me.” 

It takes enormous effort, but Harry flicks his eyes to his mate. 

“Harry, I love you, but I can’t let you do this. They’ll send you away for life.” 

An omega killing a beta, even in self defense-

“You don’t understand, you don’t know what he, what he did to me.” The knife shakes slightly, but Harry’s grip is still firm. Ste swallows, looking at the omega for the first time with something like fear. “What he made me do!” The words hiss out around them, but James can’t focus on anything but the blade, drawing closer and closer to the beta’s throat. 

“You don’t have to do this Harry, there are other ways-”

The laugh dragged up Harry’s throat is sharp as cut glass, “He’ll always get away with it. No one will ever know what he did.”

“I’ll know. Harry. I’ll know. Please, just, just put down the knife. He’s not worth it.” The alpha steps forward, arms outstretched.

The omega turns to James, panic clear on his face. And there’s such pain and desperation there that the alpha can’t look away. 

“He won’t do it.” Harry jerks violently but the beta doesn’t stop. “He’s too weak. Too soft and pathetic. I do everything for him, but he’s just too fucking stupid to do anything right.” 

The omega’s trembling and James can barely handle it. 

“Stop, Harry don’t listen to him!”

“He’ll never be anything but that useless little whore that I first met. Guess it does run in the family.” 

“Harry, just, just look at me.” 

The omega turns to James, but he’s trembling worse than ever, knife wobbling near the beta’s throat. 

“Harry, please, I, I love you. And Ste can’t hurt you anymore. Just please, put down the knife. He’ll never hurt you again, I promise.” 

The omega gazes back with such heartbreaking hope. Such a desperate desire to believe. To throw back the doubt and trust in his alpha. His mate. 

It’s a moment of tense silence before the blade slips from his fingers, landing with a clang on the cement floor. And Harry’s rushing to James, Not caring about the fresh bruises and bites or the pain in his body from sitting on the cold ground. Not caring about how the coat around him smells like Ste or what the beta’s done to him. All the omega knows right now is that he needs his mate. Needs to curl up in James’ embrace and coat his skin with the alpha’s scent. To forget the nightmares and the cruelties he’s grown so used to. To step into the light with his true mate and leave behind all the rubbish from his past. To make something new together, something greater than he ever thought possible. 

James catches him with obvious relief. Grasping onto Harry, needing to make sure he’s alive after everything he must have been through since the wedding. Noticing with disturbing clarity all the damage and the injuries on his omega. The scent rubbed sickeningly into his skin. His bare legs sticking out from the coat are shaking, but strong. They’re going to be okay. They’re going to be-

Ste screams, scooping to pick up the knife where its laying and rushing forward to the pair of them. He looks insane, eyes wild with fury and rage. He slams into James, pushing all three men back onto the hard cement with a thunderous crash. 

The alpha hits the concrete with a horrible crack, his head woozy and throbbing with pain. But there’s no time. Ste’s on top of him, and Harry’s shoved out of the way, onto the cold floor. The knife glittering maliciously as the beta brings it up to fall back on James. 

“No!” The omega thrusts himself into the fray, forcing the blade away as Ste growls, eyes turning to Harry. 

“Get off of me you little-” but the beta yowls in pain as Harry claws his hand, and the knife goes flying. Skating across the basement floor. 

James can’t even follow what’s happening. He’s dizzy with pain and laying dazed on the concrete. He’s trying to catch his breath, to help his mate, to do anything, but his head is banging from the blow and Ste is sitting on top of him, pinning him down. 

Harry and the beta struggle viciously, hissing and roaring back and forth as the two fight above the dazed alpha. But Ste’s always been stronger. 

He hits the omega away, forcing him back from James. And it’s as if everything’s in slow motion, but the alpha’s powerless to stop it. The beta’s lunging forward, murder in his eyes. Ste fingers curl around James’ throat, pressing viciously as the alpha struggles to push back, dizzy with pain. 

But suddenly Ste’s hands are gone with a horrible scream. He’s caving away from James, clutching at his side. Grasping desperately at the handle sticking out from the broken flesh. 

The alpha gasps, struggling to breathe. As Ste launches himself off of him and onto Harry. 

“I’m going to kill you, you worthless bitch!” 

There’s a strangled cry and a sickening thud as James forces himself to his feet. His mate, Harry, he’s…

Ste.

The beta’s body shudders as the omega backs away, knife clasped tightly in his hands and eyes wide with panic. 

It’s only then that James notices the blood. 

“No!” he rushes forward, desperate to save Ste only because it’ll protect his omega. Or else Harry will, he’ll…

The alpha fumbles with numb fingers, trying to stop the blood seeping from the beta’s neck, but it’s too much and he’s too late. He pushes down heavily, but the warmth recedes and the body spasms one final time before it’s over and there’s nothing that James can do. 

It’s over, but it’s all too fast. Everything’s blurred and shattered. Ste’s, he’s, he’s… he’s gone. The overwhelming threat, the man who’d stolen Harry and hurt him is… 

It’s over. 

And now all that matters is making sure both the alpha and his mate get out of this in one piece.

James knows the laws better than anyone, and he knows just how unfairly the courts will treat his mate. No court on earth would protect an omega who killed someone. They’ll say he’s broken and sick. That he needs, that he needs to be put down.

But that’s never going to happen. 

James gets up, sparing one last glance at Ste before he turns to Harry. 

The omega’s stock still, gaze locked on the beta with an empty expression. 

James steps up but his mate doesn’t respond. “Harry, Harry look at me, are you alright?”

The omega nods weakly, his eyes flit to James before they flicker back to Ste’s fallen body. “Is he dead?” 

James hesitates, but his mate has to know. “Yes.” 

Harry shudders and steps back, horror written on his expression. The alpha wants nothing more than to comfort him, to tell him it’ll be okay and that he’s safe. But he has to take care of this before anyone else comes down the stairs and through the open door.

“Give me the knife Harry.” 

Silently, the omega hands over the blade. His hand is shaking but there’s no time. 

James carefully wipes down the weapon on his shirt. No one can know that Harry had any part in this. A court would ruin an omega who, who had…

The alpha grasps the scrubbed knife, making sure his fingerprints are fresh on the handle. He’s covered enough in the beta’s blood that no one will ever question just who stabbed the man lying dead on the concrete. No one will ever know what actually happened here between them. No one besides the two of them. 

He flings the blade away from them and it skitters across the floor with an ugly sound. 

James looks at the omega, hands just as red as his. 

The alpha makes his decision immediately. He carefully wipes off the evidence from Harry, not caring if his expensive dress shirt is completely ruined.There’ll be other shirts. 

It’s only after James is satisfied that he stops rubbing at the pale skin. Free of the stains, no one will ever suspect a thing. 

The alpha can take it. He can shoulder this burden for Harry. No one would blame an alpha killing a beta over his mate. They’ll say he was driven mad by instincts or that it was an accident in the struggle. No one will ever know the truth besides them. 

He’ll take care of this. He’ll always take care of his mate.

He pulls the omega against him, holding even tighter as he feels Harry shaking. James whispers sweet nothings into his hair, scenting his mate as wanted and loved. 

Harry collapses against the alpha with gasping sobs. Shuddering and shaking in horror at everything that’s happened over the last day. It’s all too wretched and ugly that the omega can hardly stand it. And now Ste is, he’s… 

It’s going to be okay. James kisses the top of his head. 

It has to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, there's a little bit of rough things in this chapter. Nothing explicit or too gory, but it's Harry and James dealing with what happened each in their own way. Hope you like it.

The first thing that Harry’s aware of is the police officer. It’s one of the ones that took him away from the Nightingale house. DS Thorpe, or something. Everything’s so fuzzy and loud and the omega can’t quite focus. He leans further into James with a pained whimper, his body still aches, and now that the adrenaline’s gone his neck and shoulders scream with agony whenever he moves. 

“Mr. Nightingale, what on earth-”

“Ste’s dead. He pulled the knife on Harry. I had no choice.” 

No, that’s not what happened the omega thinks dizzily, raising up his head to meet James’ gaze. But it’s so heavy and hard that he can’t quite manage it. Everything hurts. 

“I see.” There’s a heavy silence before the detective continues. “I have some questions, but perhaps we can answer them down at the station-”

“Harry needs medical attention. He’s been badly bitten and-” 

No. No it’s all too horrible. Harry doesn’t want to listen anymore. He just needs to sleep, maybe find somewhere to lay down and rest. Maybe when he wakes up this will all be some terrible dream. Maybe then James won’t be saying such awful things. Maybe his head will stop banging and he’ll be able to close his eyes without seeing the blood pouring from the beta’s neck. Maybe Harry won’t see the shocked expression as the knife pulled loose and Ste’s breath failed. Maybe the omega won’t remember the unwanted touches, the pain and the humiliation as the beta took everything away from him. As he beat him and broke him. Ste’s smug expression as he held Harry down, and forced-

No. No it’s too much. The omega can’t handle it. It’s too ugly and vile. And he can still smell Ste all around him. Smothered by his embrace. Trapped underneath his warm body. Pinned and caged. He can’t, he won’t, he can’t, he, he, he…

He fights back against the hands around him. Strangers who want to drag him away, to hold him down and break him until there’s nothing left. Until he’s nothing but a cold corpse. But he has to get rid of Ste. The scent wrapped around him. The memories of being chained down, it’ll only be gone once the beta’s away from him. Once the scent of death is scrubbed out of the omega’s skin. 

But it’ll never be fully gone will it? No matter how well James cleaned the blood it’s still there. Bright as day for everyone to see. 

It’s all there is anymore. Death and pain. All that he deserves. 

Harry’s grateful when the darkness consumes him and he can finally fade away. 

***

It’s a long ride to the hospital. 

James knows logically that it hasn’t been much time since the omega collapsed, but every moment is more and more terrible. 

The way Harry had fought him, screaming as he tried to pull off the jacket. He hadn’t even recognized the alpha’s scent in the state he was in. 

And James can’t stop his thoughts from turning. What if Ste actually won in the end? What if the beta broke Harry after all? The final blow being the man’s death.

The Nightingale alpha knows that he can take the weight. He can appease the courts and lie as much as it takes to shelter Harry and claim responsibility. It’s all too easy to remember the revulsion at everything the beta’s done. To do anything to protect his omega. No one will see what actually happened. 

But can Harry carry this? Can he live with the abuse of everything that’s been done to him combined with the knowledge of exactly how Ste died? 

James holds the unconscious omega close to him, nuzzling comfortingly into the blond hair. He knows he’ll have to let go once they reach the hospital so the doctors can look after him, and DS Thorpe had promised him a visit down to the station as soon as Harry is stable. But his mate feels so small and fragile in the alpha’s grip. So breakable. 

The ambulance finally arrives and James can carry his omega out of the vehicle, rushing with the emergency personnel to place him down on a rolling bed to be pushed away. It’s all so fast and awful as the doctors and nurses surround his small form, pulling him back into the depths of the hospital. 

The alpha finds himself trapped in the waiting room, blood now sticky and dry on his hands.

Harry will get through this. He knows that. And James will be there every step of the way to make sure of it. 

Luckily, the Nightingale pack members aren’t far behind. 

James notices with a sense of relief that neither Romeo nor Nathan are seriously injured. They both stalk up to him, giving him deferential looks as they sit down on the stiff couches on either side of him. They won’t leave their pack alpha until this is over. And James is grateful for their presence, he needs it more that he cares to admit. 

Sami Maalik and Tony Hutchinson aren’t quite as lucky. Both of them are walked back into the hospital nursing wounds. But neither of them are in terrible shape. Out of all of the people in the conflict, Harry’s the one with the most injuries. 

Besides Ste. 

James is grateful for the silence between him and his pack mates, he doesn’t think he can manage a play by play of everything that’s happened. Even though he can tell that Nathan is worried and that Romeo’s trying to hide his fear, they don’t ask him for any details. It’s comforting not to be grilled by his family quite yet. There will be time after his omega’s better. 

And the pack alpha still needs to get his story straight before he’s questioned by the police. 

No one will ask Harry what happened. The courts view omegas as too unreliable of witnesses to trust their word of the events. Which is a relief to James. He gazes back towards the hospital door, remembering all too vividly Harry’s last conscience moments. The fear and the pain. How he had scratched and clawed to be free of all of them, including his mate. 

The omega’s in no state to answer questions about what happened even if the detectives were to ask him. 

James doesn’t know how long it’s been before someone walks up to them. 

“Mr. Nightingale.” It’s an officer that James doesn’t recognize. “You have to come with me sir to answer some questions down at the station.”

Romeo growls and James raises a hand to stop his son from getting up, “It’s fine. I’ll go with you.” 

“Dad-”

“Stay here, tell me as soon as you hear anything about Harry.” 

The teenager settles back angrily, not bothering to conceal his frustration at the policeman. 

James turns to his brother as he gets up, “Nathan.” 

The blond alpha gazes up at his pack leader. 

“Take care of them for me.” 

Nathan nods solemnly, and for once he doesn’t smile.

The interview at the station is pretty straightforward. DS Cassidy is relentless in her questioning and James doesn’t shy away from the details. Harry was in danger, and James reacted accordingly. 

It’s near the end of their time together when she asks, “Mr. Nightingale. Did you enter the house with the intent to kill Steven Hay.”

“No.” 

“But you’re not sorry that he’s dead.” 

James looks at DS Cassidy, her cold eyes and her heartless demeanor and he forces himself to swallow back the fiery rage that rises up in him. “That man kidnapped and raped my omega on our wedding day. He pulled a knife on Harry and I acted on instinct to save my mates life. It was the only way to protect him.” 

She nods coolly before her gaze softens slightly. “Is Harry alright?”

“He’ll be fine. Now please, if we’re finished, I need to get back to him.” 

“Of course Mr. Nightingale. We’ll be in touch about any charges filed against you.” 

James nods. He doesn’t care about any oncoming charges. He knows the laws well enough and there’s not a court on earth that would condemn him for killing to protect his omega. 

He races back to the hospital, desperate for news on Harry. 

Romeo and Nathan are right where he left them but Nathan leaps up when he sees his pack alpha. “James, we asked but the staff haven’t told us anything. They said that they’ll only talk to you.” 

The Nightingale pack alpha nods. He had expected as much but his stomach still sinks. Usually, omegas have very little privacy laws against pack members. The only exception is something like this. 

“It’s okay Nathan. Take Romeo home and get some rest. I’ll take care of it from here.” 

“Are you sure?” Nathan asks even as Romeo starts to complain. 

“Positive. And don’t fight me on this.” 

The teenager glowers darkly but follows his uncle out of the waiting room. Both of them look exhausted and bedraggled and James only hopes that they’ll actually be able to sleep after everything that they’ve been through today.

He takes a deep breath, trying to muster any remaining strength before he walks up to the receptionist. “I’m here to see Harry Thompson. He’s my mate.” 

“Yes of course, let me just…” she types into the computer before responding, “he’s in room 103. A doctor should be waiting for you there to answer any of your questions.” 

“Thank you.” 

James follows the signs to Harry’s room feeling completely worn out. A female alpha is standing in front of the door and looks to him as he approaches. 

“Mr. Nightingale, we were able to look over your omega and he’s in stable condition. He’s definitely been through an ordeal, but he’ll pull through.” 

“What exactly did…” his voice fades. He doesn’t want to know, even as he asks. 

She seems to understand and smiles kindly though her eyes are sad, “We’ve cleaned the bites along his neck and shoulders and we’ve given him an emergency contraceptive to be safe. But given that he didn’t spiral into a heat, it probably wasn’t necessary.” 

James closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose firmly as he tries to push back the wave of anguish and rage pouring over him. After everything, Ste had… the alpha’s sorry the beta’s dead. James would have enjoyed tearing the bastard apart piece by piece in retribution for what he put Harry through. 

He forces back the anger, he needs to take care of his mate. “Can I see him?” 

She nods, “Yes. We’ve given him a sedative and something to help with the pain, but you can see him.” 

Walking into the hospital room, all James can feel is numb. Harry’s so small on the bed. So fragile and broken. And all the alpha wants to do is curl around him and make everything better. Stop the pain and the heartache. Heal all the wounds, both physical and psychological. 

But it doesn’t work that way. 

The nurse steps out as James reaches the omega, gently grasping his hands, even though the knuckles are bruised. The alpha smiles softly. He knew Harry would keep fighting. Despite everything that...

The tears are a surprise. James can’t remember the last time he felt so lost and alone. Helpless while the man he loves is so injured. It’s infuriating, and he can’t stop the unwanted display of emotion. 

The Nightingale pack alpha is used to being strong. Used to being tough. If it wasn’t for Mac, then it was for Marnie and the rest of his family. He’s always been the cold, icey man who never lets anything phase him. Never allows the pain and the stress to show. 

But he can’t do it anymore. He can’t hide behind his walls and pretend that seeing Harry this way doesn’t destroy him. The alpha was supposed to protect his mate. He had sworn that nothing like this would ever happen again, and yet… 

James never understood the phrase heartbroken before, and now he comprehends the meaning all too intimately. 

The alpha pulls up a chair but keeps his hands tight around Harry’s. Settling himself down for a long night watching over the man he loves. 

Nothing like this is ever going to happen again he vows. 

Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. The story's finishing up but there's still a few more chapters to go before the end. Thank you all for the support and the love! It's meant so much to me and I'm so happy you guys have been enjoying it. Thank you!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. With everything going on in my life and around the world I've been struggling a lot, but I'm super grateful for your continued encouragement and support. We will get there! Anyways, this chapter was really hard for me to write and I'm still not in love with it but I hope you guys like it. It's more of Harry and James dealing with what happened.

Waiting for morning is agony. And although James is exhausted and feels like he can barely keep his eyes open he doesn’t let himself sleep. Doesn’t let himself succumb to weakness and leave Harry unguarded. Even if they’re in the hospital and even with all the doctors around, James won’t trust anyone else to keep his mate safe after he failed so spectacularly. 

The alpha had thought the wedding was safe. He won’t make the same mistake here. 

He knows it’s illogical, but James can’t stop the thoughts that creep up in his mind. The words that remind him all too much of what Mac would say if he were here. 

It’s all James’ fault. Everything Harry’s been though, everything Ste put him through. If only James had been there, or if he’d realized faster what had happened. If he’d never let the omega out of his sight then maybe he wouldn’t be such a pathetic excuse for an alpha. Maybe then Harry wouldn’t have been taken in the first place. Maybe then Harry wouldn’t be injured in a hospital instead of celebrating on their honeymoon. 

James knows he couldn’t have done anything more, and he couldn’t have been there any faster or realized all of it sooner, but it still eats away at him as Harry lays there. So still and injured that it takes all of the alpha’s strength not to shake his mate awake, not to pull him out of bed and into his arms just to be able to feel him alive and safe. Warm and real. 

Instead, he struggles to push back the thoughts creeping in. If he’d been stronger, maybe then Harry wouldn’t be disappointed in him. Maybe Harry wouldn’t be regretting the decision to say yes to marrying him. James knows that the omega loves him, but James can’t quite push back the guilt from knowing that he couldn’t protect him. That the alpha’s the one who ruined any chance between the two of them. Not Ste and his cruelty, but James and his failure. 

So he settles for the silence in the hospital room. Trying to fight back the guilt gnawing at him. He needs to see Harry awake and alive. He needs to know how his omega is processing everything that happened between them. But the room’s quiet and James forces himself to hold vigil, knowing only the morning can bring the relief he so desperately needs. 

The room is starting to lighten when Harry stirs, groggily turning his head, struggling to push off the drugs keeping him unconscious. A whine pulls from his throat that he doesn’t hold back and James is there, trying to find a safe place to scent his scared mate. 

Harry’s eyes flash open with a wail of panic as he lashes out at James, terror and instincts screaming at the omega to fight free. It’s only a moment before Harry recognizes the scent and forces his limbs down, trying to stay calm though it feels like his heart is beating out of his chest. “James?” 

The alpha gently rubs a wrist along his mate’s cheek, scenting him softly while quietly crooning, “Shh Harry, I’m here. I’m here.” 

“You found me.” his voice is so small and sad that James can barely hear it. “I knew you’d find me. No matter what, you’d-” his words break off and his eyes close, struggling to hold back the tears that want so desperately to fall. “I couldn’t stop him from… I’m sorry, I tried so hard but I, I-” 

The alpha shushes him quietly, “It’s not your fault, I never should have let you leave my sight. If I’d been there he never would have taken you.” 

Harry shakes his head, wincing as it pulls at the bite marks along his throat, “Ste was never, he was never going to let me go. And now he’s-”

James cuts him off quickly, needing the omega to understand, “Ste’s dead. I killed him.” 

Their eyes meet for a long moment, Harry’s confusion hardening slowly to acceptance. “You killed him.” 

The alpha nods slowly, continuing to gently scent his mate. “He was going to kill you and I had to stop him. There was no choice. It was an accident.” 

Harry’s gaze doesn’t drop, but something flickers in his eyes that James doesn’t recognize. “An accident.” 

There’s a beat of silence between them before the alpha continues, “We can talk more at home.” 

“No.” Harry forces on a smile, “No. We don’t have to talk any more. I’m done with talking.” 

“Harry-”

“Please. I can’t think about this anymore. I just...” he breaks contact with the alpha, sliding as far across the bed as he can manage, gesturing to the narrow empty side. “I need you James.” 

“Harry, I don’t think this is such a-” 

“I need you.” 

James pushes aside his doubts as he carefully climbs up onto the bed with his mate, struggling not to jostle anything as he settles by the omega. “You’re sure?” 

“Positive.” 

Harry curls up into James’ chest, relaxing at the instinctual purr buzzing through the alpha. Relishing in the feeling of safety that already has his heartbeat slowing down and his breaths deepening. “I only want you James Nightingale. No one else.”

The alpha sighs, letting his arms softly settle around his mate as Harry burrows closer. Already the omega’s pressed against James’ main scent gland, breathing in the pheromones as if he’s starving. And although there’s more to say, the Nightingale pack alpha lets Harry press gentle kisses to the tender flesh there. James ignores the memory of Ste’s hands wrapped tight around his throat, shoving aside the uncomfortable ache as Harry presses against him. They need this. Both of them need to feel their mate alive. 

James carefully lets his hands rest on the omega’s lower back, hoping against hope he isn’t bruised or injured there as he pushes Harry softly against him. 

The omega doesn’t seem to mind, moaning as his lips reach up to meet James’, fingers exploring the alpha’s body. He pulls back for a moment, gasping, “I knew you’d come for me. Knew you’d never let me go.” 

He kisses the alpha breathlessly, swallowing any other words between them. 

James can feel himself falling into the pheromones swirling around them. He wants nothing more than to forget what’s happened between them and sink into this moment with the man he loves. 

The omega pulls himself on top of his mate, straddling the alpha for an instance before he pushes back with a painful yelp. 

“Harry? Harry are you okay?” 

The omega nods, face pale and eyes screwed up in concentration. It can’t be like this. He won’t let it be like this. He gasps for air, trying to ignore the agony scorching through his body. Burning up his spine and along his skin. “I’m fine. Just, just kiss me. Please.” 

“Harry, I don’t think that’s-” 

But already the omega’s lips are back on his, halting any complaints as Harry guides the alpha on top of him. It’s only a few moments until Harry can’t hold back a wail of pain.

James immediately pulls off his mate, yanking himself free of the omega’s grasp. “Harry, stop. I don’t want to hurt you!” 

“I’m fine, it’s okay, just-”

“No Harry. I’m not going to hurt you.” The alpha pushes himself off the rickety bed, standing back out of his mate’s reach. “This isn’t like you. Talk to me.” 

But the omega can barely find the words. “Please, please I just, I don’t want to remember what, what Ste…” he can’t fight back the tears any longer.

James can almost smell the desperation and anguish leaking from his mate. The need to feel something, anything to cover up what the beta did. To push it down like it never happened, to carve out some semblance of normalcy after everything that’s happened. 

“I promise I’m still, I’m still good. Just please…” 

“Harry,” the alpha carefully grabs the omega’s hands, “You’re worth more than sex, you deserve so much more than that.” He pauses for a second, hoping that the message is sinking in. “I love you, and I never want to see you hurt. This isn’t no. It’s just not yet. Not until you’re better.” 

“So you, you still want me?” Harry sobs, curling up around himself on the lonely bed. He can barely believe he said the words, his omega instincts are running haywire, taking any rejection as final. Especially after everything that happened with Ste, he needs to feel accepted by his mate. 

Softly, James rests a hand along his omega’s shoulder, scenting him lightly, before moving up to Harry’s cheek and wiping away the tears with his thumb. “Of course I still want you. You’re mine Harry Thompson, and nothing’s ever going to change that.” 

Harry places his palm along James’ arm, trying to stop crying, before giving the alpha a halfway smile. “I love you Nightingale.” 

“And I love you Harry Thompson. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love! <3


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thank you all so much for your patience and your support of this work. It's been a crazy ride and I can't believe that it's over. 
> 
> Sorry this last update took so long, I've been working 3 jobs and taking classes and with the quarantine and the pandemic craziness I've been really falling behind on everything. But I'm quite happy with this ending and I hope you guys like it too! 
> 
> Special shout out to all of you who've supported me. Your kudos and comments literally made this story possible. And special thanks to Lillies_roses, onlymywishfulthinking, and Jarry-girl who've left so many sweet comment and have helped me so much along the way. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys like the chapter and you've enjoyed 'Rescue Me From Doubt.'

Harry’s quiet the rest of his stay in the hospital. It’s only a few days, but to James it feels like a lifetime. The omega’s strong and he’ll make a full recovery from his wounds. The doctors say he’s lucky, and that hopefully there will be minimal scarring, but the alpha doesn’t feel lucky. 

The first day had been the worst. Every movement around Harry was followed by a violent flinch and a stifled growl. Even James caused his fair share of reactions that had the alpha wishing he could repay every one of the omega’s winces back on Ste tenfold. 

But mostly James just wishes that the two of them could talk openly. He’s all too aware of the medical staff and doctors who hover around the two of them, always ready to offer advice or to give the alpha a break from watching his mate. James doesn’t take them up on it. He barely manages to hold back a growl as he slides closer to Harry at the very idea of letting the omega out of his sight. 

And although the staff seems kind and James is positive that no one suspects what actually happened between the two of them and Ste, he can’t risk anyone finding out or overhearing. Because if they did… the alpha doesn’t even want to think about the possibilities. 

Harry taken away from him. Most likely imprisoned or killed. Torn away from his pack and treated like a criminal. Already the world looks down on the omega for his secondary gender and his infertility, James can’t imagine what would happen if anyone else knew. 

Well he can. But no. He can’t bear thinking about it. 

All the more horrifying is how far away James feels from his mate. There’s something there between them. Something unspoken and closed off and the alpha can’t tell what it is. But it’s in every look Harry gives him, every time James asks what he’s thinking as the omega gazes away without a response. 

By the time Harry’s released James feels like he’s about to explode. 

He already threatened his family to be scarce for when the two of them get to the pack house. James can’t take any chances that they’ll be overheard. Not that his family will ever look at Harry differently, but the alpha can’t risk it. There will be other chances for his pack to see his omega later, but James can tell they need to settle things between themselves first. 

Harry’s still a little shaky on his feet as he walks up the stairs to the front door, letting James trail behind him. 

The house is empty, even though there’s a large banner hung across the entryway with “Welcome Home Harry” written in big block letters. 

The omega pauses underneath it, letting James catch up. “Where is everyone?” 

“I told them that we needed to be able to talk alone.” 

“Oh.” he looks up to his mate, trying hard to ignore the expression there. 

“Harry, we need to talk.” 

“No, James, I’m, I’m tired can’t we just-” he starts walking towards the stairs, eager to escape what he knows needs to be said. 

“Harry.” 

The omega turns back, arms crossed defensively over his chest as James sits down on the couch, gaze never leaving his mate. 

Slowly, Harry settles himself on the other couch, eyeing the alpha carefully. 

“We’re not doing this again Harry. You are not pushing me away after everything we’ve been through.” 

“I’m not, I just don’t want to have this conversation right now.” 

“Harry please, talk to me. Tell me what’s going on or so help me we are going to spend all night here.” 

Harry blinks up at him, shaken by James’ conviction. At the frustration and the determination rolling off of his mate in waves. 

“Just tell me if you’re mad at me.” 

Harry looks shocked as he stutters out, “Of course I’m not mad at you. What happened isn’t your fault, it was Ste’s.” his voice cracks on the beta’s name but he forces himself to keep going. “I don’t blame you at all for what happened.”

“Then what is it Harry? Because I know there’s something you’re not telling me.” 

The omega pauses. Warring within himself. He wants so desperately to trust James, to tell him every dark thought and every sin. But he can’t have the alpha hate him now. The omega doesn’t think he could survive losing the man he loves. 

“Harry, Harry talk to me, please. I can’t lose you.” 

“James, don’t you get it, I’m not, I’m not…” 

“You’re not what Harry?”

His voice is so quiet, that the alpha can barely hear it. “I’m not sorry. I would do the exact same thing again if I had the chance.”

“Harry-” 

“What kind of omega does that make me? Eh? What kind of person? I killed Ste, and I don’t even feel bad about it! All I feel is relief that it’s finally over. That he’s gone and he can’t take me away from you.” 

He gazes up at James, pain in his eyes, “I don’t deserve you James. I never have. How could anyone live with someone so disgusting and-”

“Don’t you dare talk about yourself that way!” 

Harry shrinks back, but he doesn’t break eye contact. His voice is so soft that the alpha can barely hear him, “I’m broken James. I’ve been broken since before I met you. This just proves it.” 

“You are not broken Harry, listen to me.” He gets up and kneels down in front of the omega, grasping onto his hands, “I love you. And that’s never going to change.” 

Harry sobs, tears filling his eyes, “I killed a man James. You can’t just pretend that never happened. You can’t pretend that I’m the same person I was before this.” 

“I’m not, but Harry, I love you. All your scars and all of your sins. There is nothing,” he grabs his chin, making sure the omega understands, “nothing, that will change the way I feel about you.” 

Harry starts to protest but James cuts him off. 

“I don’t care that you’re an omega, I care about you. You’re a human being and you deserve a chance to live and to be safe. Ste never would have let that happen. He never would have let you go. And if you didn’t kill him I would have.” 

“Don’t say that-”

“I’m not lying, Harry. I wanted nothing more than to kill that bastard when I saw what he did to you. He deserved it.” 

The omega’s silent for a moment, and James continues. 

“I love you Harry Thompson, every broken, perfect part of you. You are my mate, and nothing is ever going to change that. Nothing.” 

Harry looks up at him, hope flaring dangerously in his chest. “So you’re not disgusted that I killed Ste?” 

James shakes his head, “Nothing could be further from the truth.” 

The omega nods, unable to doubt his alpha even if he wanted to. 

“I love you James Nightingale.” Harry says with the first real smile since before Ste stole him. 

His mate is so beautiful that the alpha can’t help but kiss him. And the omega enthusiastically kisses back. 

***

It’s been a few months since Ste’s death. No one questioned who killed the beta, and no one charged James with anything. Jonny and Stuart were imprisoned for helping Ste and kidnapping Harry and the Maalik’s were free of their violent, dangerous neighbors. 

James and Harry have never been happier. After a rushed ceremony and a long, luxurious honeymoon they’ve officially been married for two months and Harry is a full member of the Nightingale pack. Everything is absolute bliss until James gets a call from Marnie, telling him he needs to get home now. Harry isn’t feeling well. 

“Harry? Harry are you feeling alright?” James tentatively opens the door to their shared room.

Immediately the alpha notices the change in scent and he steps inside quickly, closing the door behind him. Breathing deeply he pauses, knowing instinctively what’s going on. 

But he never thought that this would happen. Never imagined that Harry would ever-

“James?” The words are almost loopy as the omega pushes himself to sit up on their shared bed, gazing at the alpha with hungry eyes. 

It takes all of the lawyer’s self control to hold himself by the door. “Harry. What’s going on?” 

But the alpha knows. It would take someone without a sense of smell to not know exactly what’s happening. 

“Aren’t you going to come in?” 

James’ feet seem to move forward without his consent as he steps towards his mate. But he stays standing by the bed, fighting the urge to fall into it. “Harry, I need to know you’re sure about this before anything else happens.” 

The omega looks up, skin flushed as he pushes away the blankets, showing off his bare body and James can only stare. His instincts are calling, desperate to be with his mate now. 

Harry smiles as the alpha’s gazes crawls along his body. There’s no fear, no doubt. He made his decision a long time ago and he will always love James Nightingale. 

“I’m sure.” 

***  
“Isaac, Isaac, look at grandpa, look at grandpa.” 

“Dad, the candles are melting all over the frosting.” 

“Come on Harry, just one more…”

“Tony.” James looks pointedly at his father-in-law who hurriedly snaps a last photo. 

“There. Now he can blow it out.” 

The omega chuckles and pushes the cake closer to the birthday boy. “Go ahead Isaac, make a wish and blow out the candles.” 

The little boy scrunches up his face and blows out the three candles, gazing up adoringly at Harry once he’s finished. The crowd cheers as Harry pulls back the cake to James so it can be cut and passed around to all of the guests. 

“Papa, my cake!” 

“Isaac, daddy’s just cutting you a piece. We have to share with all our friends.” 

The little boy doesn’t look entirely convinced but forgets his concerns once Harry hands him his piece. He dives right in, forgoing the kiddie silverware by his plastic plate in favor of using his hands. 

Harry almost tries to stop him but gives up immediately. It’s already in his blond curly hair and no matter what happens he’ll need a bath so might as well let him have his fun. It’s not everyday his son turns three after all. 

James passes his mate a piece of cake and gazes at their son with a similar level of resignation. “Well we definitely know where he gets his table manners from.” 

Harry elbows him, “Oi, just because I don’t know the difference between a dessert fork and a salad fork doesn’t mean I’m deaf Nightingale.” 

James wraps an arm around him and kisses the omega’s temple before letting his chin rest on his mate’s head. “I’m going to pay for that aren’t I?” 

Harry just smiles and settles against his side, “Oh I’m sure we’ll think of something. Maybe put you on diaper duty once this one pops out.” He places his hands gently against the baby bump that’s just starting to show. “Maybe just the first six months.” 

“Now that’s just cruel.” James chuckles, letting his hands move down to rest on Harry’s. 

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to give Isaac a younger sibling.” 

“If memory serves you weren’t exactly against the idea when you had another heat. And if I recall, it wasn’t me who was begging to-”

“Oh shush!” Harry’s blushing deliciously and James can’t help nuzzling against his main scent gland, arms protectively curled around his incredible mate. 

“Hey James, are you actually going to cut the rest of the cake or do you want me to do it?” Nathan interrupts. 

The Nightingale pack alpha just growls good naturedly at his brother, “Go ahead.” 

James passes the cake down to Nathan who finishes cutting it and handing out pieces. First to Cleo, who’s sitting on his other side and then to the other guests. 

Once he’s done, Cleo leans back up against him, talking animatedly to Ellie. “So do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” 

“Not yet, but we have an appointment next week so we’ll find out soon enough.” 

“That’s so exciting! I remember when we found out about our Celine. Nathan could hardly wait once we knew we were having a little girl.” 

“Well if I’m being honest I’m pretty sure Sami want’s a boy-”

“Hey, as long as it’s happy and healthy I’m good either way.” 

Ellie smiles up at her mate and kisses him gently. “You’re going to be such a great dad.” 

“And you’re going to be a wonderful mother.” 

Cleo pulls back their attention, “And I’m sure Misbah’s excited to have her first grandchild.” 

Ellie turns back to the other omega, “Oh she can hardly wait! She’s been going crazy trying to get everything ready for when the baby comes. Honestly, she’s more excited to know the gender than we are. She’s going to get Imran to paint the nursery as soon as we know. She’s almost as bad as mum was when she heard about Harry being pregnant with Isaac-” 

“Ha! No one is as bad as Marnie. I swear she made me paint Isaac’s nursery three times because ‘the color wasn’t quite right.’” Romeo cuts in from the other side of Sami. 

“What was that Romeo?” Marnie says as she walks up. She’s rocking baby Celine and gently hands her granddaughter to Cleo before looking back at the younger alpha. 

“Nothing grandmother!” Romeo says with an innocent smile. 

Juliet laughs on his other side as Marnie chuckles good naturedly with both of them. 

“You know I never thought I’d get used to that title, but now with so many kids running around and on the way it’s not as terrible as I thought. Though I still definitely don’t look old enough to be a grandmother.”

“Sure, whatever you say, grandma!” Juliet smiles up at her. 

Marnie sighs dramatically, “As long as I’m not a great grandmother any time soon you two! Now, I need a hug from the birthday boy!” 

She walks by them over to Isaac who’s finished off his slice of cake. “Ga-mma!” he shouts once he sees Marnie. 

“Hello Isaac! Alfie and Yazz send their love from university and told me to tell you that they’re sorry they couldn’t make it. How are you enjoying your birthday party?” she squeezes a seat in between him and Harry and sits down. 

“Good. More cake?” 

She laughs and grabs an unclaimed slice of cake. “Sure, you can have some of mine.” 

James sighs and leans down to murmur in Harry’s ear, “He’s going to be on a sugar high the rest of the night isn’t he?” 

“Yep.” Harry smiles as Marnie slides Isaac half of her piece of cake and he works on making even more of a mess. 

“Is it everything you hoped for?” James asks, surprisingly serious. 

“What?” 

“This, being here, with me.” 

Harry smiles and looks around at the family gathered around him. Even Tony’s here with most of the Hutchinson pack. Peri and Juliet sitting next to each other, talking animatedly in the hustle and bustle of the busy room. There’s children running around and madness everywhere, but it’s absolutely perfect. 

“It’s everything I’ve ever wanted.” Harry speaks truthfully, pulling himself closer to his mate. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.” 

And James can’t help himself as he leans down to kiss his omega, so excited that they get their happily ever after. That everything is beautifully and happily okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love! <3 
> 
> And yes, Celine, Cleo's daughter is named after Cleo's sister that Cameron killed. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
